A Love With No Limits: Edward & Bella
by AngelAtTwilight
Summary: Edward and Bella's Honeymoon. S/L
1. Mesmerizing

**Hey everyone! **

**This is my first Fanfic and I'm very nervous to be posting anything on the internet, due to the fact that my first fanfic is rated M. But hey, if you're gonna do it, you may as well do it all the way, right? :D I think so! But as most fans, I was disappointed when we didn't get more love scenes in Breaking Dawn, or at least ONE love scene, should I say. So I decided to take my imagination there and figure out what I would want to read if it had been written by someone else. I hope that it doesn't suck. :D**

**So yes, I am starting with their first night as a married couple. He is a vampire, she is human.**

**& I know it appears to be long, but trust me, it's worth the read. ;) **

**--**

**This is a smut, juicy lemon, I suppose. I will try to keep it romantic though, for the most part. But it does include graphic nature.**

**Note - I'm going to go one chapter at a time, that way I can map out their vacation nights how I see it. **

**--**

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing that is Twilight or Stephenie Meyer related. Though I wish I owned RPattz. I'll have to add him to my christmas list.

**Chapter 1. Mesmerized**

As he slowly pulled me into deeper water, my heart began to pick up it's pace. _Thud, thud, thud._ I knew he must have heard it. He moved his body in a slow circle to where I was now facing the moon and he was shielding the tide crashes with his body, protecting mine. He sighed and brushed my wet hair out of my face.

"Let me look at you," he said softly, voice like velvet. "Wow."

I blushed. "What?" I asked, suddenly becoming worried. "What are you looking at?"

He tilted his head, giving me my favorite smile. "How did I get so lucky?"

Edward moved my hair off of my shoulders and began to massage the back of my neck. I shivered, the mix between the warm water and his cold touch began to add on to my nervousness. I began to feel flushed, so I leaned in to kiss him in order to distract me. He pulled away, brushing his soft finger across my lips and holding it there.

"Wait, Angel." He smiled once more, rubbing his thumb across my mouth. "I want to just look at your face for a moment longer."

Moments passed and I began to wrap my arms tighter around his waist as the tide poured over his shoulders and onto my chest. I shivered. He stayed still. Our moment couldn't have been more perfect, I swear it. Between the sound of the waves crashing, the glow of the moonlight onto the water and our bodies. The way our skin was touching each others, so openly. It was more than I could possibly have dreamed about. I let him linger a few moments longer, then shivered and slowly buried my face into his neck. His skin smelled amazing and it was damp to the touch, making it kind of warm with my body heat. I closed my eyes, letting the water hit. I never felt more safe in my entire life. Every decision, every choice I made to stand by Edward was worth it. It has taken me to amazing places. But nothing has compared to this night, and it's not even finished yet. I smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked, smitten. I looked up at him.

"How did you know I was smiling?" I asked, kissing his cheek and running my fingers through his soaking wet hair. Another wave crashed. Now it was his turn to shiver.

"I felt your lips move against my collar bone."

"Like this?" I brushed my lips against his neck again. He shivered again.

"Bellaaaa," he whispered, pulling me tighter to him.

"Hmmm?" I didn't stop. I ran my lips along the length of his left side of his neck, stopping at his earlobe. He slowly pulled me back from him, holding my face in his gentle hands. He ran his fingers down my throat slowly, stopping at where my neck met my chest, at my collar bone.

"Lean back," he said. I looked at him confused for a moment. Edward's face softened. "Trust me. I won't let you sink under."

I smiled and then let go of my hold on his body, and leaned back, allowing my head and back to touch the water. I wrapped my legs around his waist and tried to ignore the fact that we were both naked for the first time. He moved his soft hands underneath me, brushing them up my back and then stopping as they wrapped around my shoulders. He gently tugged me closer to him and my heart stopped. The feeling of our bodies against each other in this position was just about more than I could take. As he slowly leaned down to kiss on my neck, I thought briefly about the odds of drowning in the water from a mixture of hyperventilation and heat stroke. I'm sure I'd be the lucky one to invent that. A gasp exited from my throat and I felt him smile against my chest. The nerves started to kick into high gear. The highest of gears. I think the gears were about to break off.

"Wait." I jolted up, splashing water everywhere. Edward froze like a statue, not even inhaling. I moved my hair off my face and caught my breath. "I'm sorry, Edward." I sighed. "I just got really overwhelmed for a second."

He sighed, looking uncomfortable. "This was up to you, Bella. This is your idea and if you do not wish to continue, I will be okay with that. I just want you--"

"No, no, no!" I cut him off, shaking my head and wrapping my arms around him. "I don't want to stop. I do not wish to stop _anything_. I just started feeling things, physically, that I am not used to and it overwhelmed me. That's it. Really. I'm okay now. I promise."

He stayed still, my frozen marble statue. I sighed.

"Edward?" I slightly shook him. Another wave crashed over us, a little bit rougher than the waves in the past, and he stumbled forward a bit. He caught the both of us before we went under, and then straightened up and relaxed. The wave woke him up a bit.

"Let's go inside," he said. "Where we can be more comfortable, okay?"

I nodded, reluctantly allowing him to remove his hold on me. "You go first," I called after him, sinking down deeper into the water. "I'll be right behind you."

He nodded with a smile and gracefully walked out of the water and into the shadows. It was amazing to see how he glowed under the moon light, how he shined. I was in awe of him. A sudden rush came over me and I felt an odd aching in my heart. Not like my heart was breaking, but that it was being so filled up that it was about to burst. He is my true love. He is my everything. My every breath, my every reason, my every song. I don't know why God put him in my life. But he was it. My soul mate.

I realized at this very moment that I have just fallen deeper in love with him.

When I saw some lights turn on into the house, I exhaled and slowly exited the water. With each step I took, my heartbeat started to thud again. _Don't be nervous, don't be nervous,_ I thought. _This is what you've wanted for so long and if you show that you are nervous, he's going to stop it and not allow us to get to that step. And you want to get there, Bella. So just stop. _

That mentality worked for about a total of three minutes. Once I entered the house and heard the water in the bathroom running, my heart started pounding again. I ran into the bedroom and ducked down by the bed, making sure the bathroom door was closed. It was. The idea of me being naked suddenly seemed a bit too much, competing with the loud banging in my chest. I looked around quickly for something to put on and as soon as I saw what I was looking for in a pile on the floor by the bed, it was too late. The bathroom door swung open. I clawed at the sheet, yanking it off of the bed and across the front of my body, twirling around like a ballerina on crack. Edward walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but my favorite smile on his face and a low-hung towel, teasing my eyes over whatever was hiding underneath it.

We stood frozen in our place for a second, but he regained consciousness before I could. His face softened and he tilted his head at me. "Why are you covering yourself?"

God he was so gorgeous. My hands gripped tighter onto the sheet that covered me, as my eyes slowly grazed down from his deep, gorgeous eyes, to his soft, desired lips, to his firm, amazing chest to each individual ripple on his stomach. My mouth dropped open and I couldn't help it. He was a God. My own living God.

"Bella?" he asked, slowly stepping closer to me. I snapped back into focus, our eyes meeting each other. He smiled. "There you are, beautiful."

I smiled back. "Hello," I whispered. "I'm fine. Are you okay?" He laughed and nodded.

_Quit it, Bella, _I thought again. _You're ruining it. Stay focused and calm your self down. _Edward walked over to me and placed his right hand onto my lower back, pulling me closer to him.

"Are you okay, Angel?" he asked, drowning me with his eyes. I nodded slowly. "Okay then," he continued, "...let it fall."

My heart skidded to another stop. I was sure I was going to have heart failure if I continued to react to him like this. Slowly, I shook my head. I wanted to so bad. To just let go of my worries, my inhibitions, my insecurities. Just let it go and be one with him, my love. But I was so scared. Not scared of the act itself, but just scared of what he was thinking.

He slowly nodded, counteracting my no. A smile escaped me as he brushed his hand down the length of my arm and to my hand. "Do you trust me?" he asked. I nodded. "Okay then, let go. You're okay."

_Holy crap._ My heart stayed still as I stepped an inch closer to him, closing the gap between us. He once again tried to loosen my grip on the sheet but I couldn't release it quite yet. It was different when we were in the ocean. It was dark there, and we were mostly covered with the water that it didn't bother me. But now, we're standing in an open room with the lights on and the fireplace shining on me.

"I'm scared of what you'll think of me," I admitted finally. He turned his head upright and his eyes widened.

"What do you mean, Bella?"

"I mean, I'm worried I won't add up to your expectations of me, of this. That you'll find me... repulsive, even and regret your decision to have married me."

I expected him to laugh. To just burst out laughing in front of me, as loud as possible. Or shout. Yell at me for being my own personal pity-party. But he didn't. Instead he just slowly shook his head, pulled my face to his, and kissed my forehead and eyelid. "Sweet Bella," he softly replied with a sigh, kissing my other eyelid. "You never fail to amaze me. I could never, ever be disappointed in you. You are my whole heart. You are my Heaven. You will never, ever be anything less than beautiful to me. Can you understand that?"

I nodded.

"Let me see what it is you're so worried about. Okay?"

I nodded again, and as our eyes met, I slowly let go of my death grip on the sheet. As it fell to the floor and over our feet, I continued to lock eyes with him. I was so afraid that if I didn't, I would drop to the ground and cover myself. It's strange to be in this position. All this time in our past, it was me who was always trying to encourage him to get to this place with me, and now it is me who is so nervous and scared. But it started to get easier, I noticed, as a smile crossed his face. Maybe it would be okay, after all.

"Wow," was all he said. He raised my hand up with his, over my head, and spun me around in a small circle. "Wow."

I flushed again and he smiled, brushing my cheek. "You're beautiful." I wrapped my arms around his neck and moved closer to him, my mouth about an inch and a half from his. His hands slowly grazed up and down the length of my back, giving me cold chills, but in all the right places. I smiled and replied, "So are you."

He nodded and as he placed his finger under my chin, he raised me up and pressed his lips to mine. His sweet, sweet lips overtook mine, parting mine with his, inhaling the same air as I was. It was as if this one, final piece of air was passing back and forth between us, between each connection. Back and forth, back and forth. I pressed myself all the way up against him, wanting more of him. I let the feeling take me over and I couldn't stop. I pushed with force against his mouth now, opening our lips up more, wanting his tongue against mine. Once they touched, I started feeling sensations flowing through my body. It was like electricity. The more his tongue brushed around mine, with every circle it took, the more I was jolted with this electric feeling that made me want more and more of it, uncontrollably. I could feel my body start to shake but I didn't care. This felt amazing.

When he slowly pulled back to let me catch my breath, I wanted to cry. _I don't need to breathe,_ I thought. _I just needed him_. All of him. Now. He walked forward, backing me up until the back of my legs touched the bed, and then he took a step backwards, opening up that dreading gap. I smiled at him, screaming inside. _Come back. Come BACK._

He smiled and lowered himself down a few feet, wrapping his arms around my thighs. He pulled me against him and kissed my chest as he picked me up, and as if I were air, floated with me above the bed, laying my head onto the pillows. He held himself above me for a moment, brushing my hair from out of my eyes. I wrapped my arms around him, trying to pull him down to me by his neck. He didn't budge. His hand grazed down my face, closing my eyes, across my nose and slowly down to my lips, lingering there. Then once he reached my chin, he slowly pulled my face up, to where I would be looking at the headboard if my eyes were open. My body heat started to rapidly rise with his cold, gentle touch. His hand continued to slowly lower, down my neck, in the middle of my chest, down toward my belly button, doing slow circles around it. I gripped onto his hair and began to shake, my breathing growing louder. Oh my God. He was killing me. It was as if he was torturing me, but in all the good kind of ways.

"Edward," I moaned under my breath.

"Shhh," he softly spoke, raising his hand back up to touch my lips with his soft finger. "I need you to stay calm, okay? It's easier for both of us if we try to stay calm."

I nodded, licking my lips, trying to take in as much air as I could possibly handle. His hand rested back on my stomach, continuing again with the slow circles. He lowered his fingers about two inches now, then to the right to trace my pelvic bone. Then to the left side. Back and forth, side to side, his hand began to create a rhythm of enjoyable, teasing torture. I have never hated and loved something this much at the same time. My fingers wound in his hair, trying to pull hime down to me.

"Kiss me," I pleaded. He slowly complied, kissing my mouth for just a second before moving to my neck. I felt the heat on his breath as he slowly opened his mouth, allowing his tongue to graze my neck with the same slow circles that his hand was currently making around my stomach.

"Oh my God Bella," he whispered, pausing for a second. "You taste so amazing right here." He slowly licked my neck again, and groaned.

Now, I am assumming that most people who have a vampire husband on top of them would be worried about that last remark. But not me. My ears enjoyed this sound and my body began to react to it. I felt myself becomming more and more turned on by him, every second passing. It was as if a fire was two inches from me, overtaking me. Covering me. Burning me.

I felt myself losing control as I began to grip onto his hair and pull his face back up to mine in one quick, rushed, hard gesture. He smiled as he crushed his lips to mine, obviously enjoying my sudden roughness. As his delicious lips crushed into me harder and harder, opening my lips up, grazing my tongue with his, I felt the fire that was surrounding me head lower and lower. I grabbed tighter into his hair, forcing him down harder on me. He wrapped his arms all the way underneath and around me, pulling me to him. Our bodies gave no breathing room. I slowly wrapped my legs around his waist, glad that the air was hitting in all the right spots down there to give me a second to at least calm myself down.

Of course, that was brief as well, and then he backed away. He sat up on his knees but I didn't unlock my legs from around him. He ran his hands all the way down my body, this time crossing my breasts, gripping my hip bones, traveling down my knees. He reached behind him and unlocked my legs. I sighed. His hands rubbed up and down my calves and up to my inner thigh. I began to feel a tiny bit nervous again, as he grazed his hands up more and more to where I wanted them to be the most. But he didn't go there. He paused, inches away. I couldn't stop shaking. What was he doing to me?

"You're beautiful, Isabella Cullen."

An uncontrollable, huge smile crossed my face. Wow. Those words sunk deep into my soul, filling me with butterflies. I was his and he was mine. Forever.

"Edward?" I asked as I leaned up on my elbows, staring into his eyes. I raised up and brushed his hair back a bit, running my finger down his cheek bone. I smiled. He smiled back.

"Yes, beautiful?"

"Can you come back down here? I just... I want this so bad right now."

He smiled. "So do I. But I just can't get over how gorgeous you are." He moved his hands to my knees and pushed them down towards the bed, opening them up the slightest bit. My heart started to thud as he had my body so open and exposed to him. I watched as his eyes slowly went down the length of my body, stopping in certain places. His lips parted. I smiled, flushed. He smiled more. He tilted his head once again, and he smiled even bigger.

"You know that blush I love about you," he continued, leaning in to rub my cheek.

I nodded.

"Well it's now all over your body."

I smiled again. "That's just what happens when you do what you do to me."

He licked his lips, running his hands back up my legs and across my stomach, resting them on my breasts. I gasped as he began to slowly caress them. I closed my eyes, inhaling deeper. I felt him rise to his knees once more and lean over to me, pressing his lips to mine, continuing to touch me. "Kiss me," he demanded, softly but with force. It didn't take me long to respond to him. I crushed my lips into him once more, inhaling harder with every given second. He forced back harder to me, kissing me with more passion than ever before. He lowered his face down my neck and to my chest, stopping above my right breast and kissing there. More sighs exited out of my mouth as his other hand touched my left breast and his right hand grazed through my hair, lifting up my face. I whimpered, arching my back, wanting more of him. Anything. Everthing.

With every moment that passed as his lips grazed my skin, I felt myself shivering underneath him. The heat in the lower half of my body was undeniable and I was sure he felt it as it reflected off the cold skin of his thigh that was resting against me, the heat and ice mixture bouncing back and forth. I moaned. It was as if this person was coming out of me, this force that wanted him to suddenly just ravish me. I tried to control myself for a moment but as his lips were grazing across my nipples and stomach, I couldn't. I tangled my fingers through his hair again, looking down at him. He paused and caught my eyes with him, smiling.

Edward raised up on his arm again, and smiled. "Can I kiss you?"

I nodded, taking in air. "Yes."

"Anywhere?"

Nerves kicked in but I quickly ignored them. "Anywhere." I licked my lips, wanting whatever I could have of him.

"No Bella," he said, stopping my breath as he caressed my face. He lowered his fingers slowly down my body, and stopping them an inch before where I ached to have them the most. I nodded, licking my lips, my hand touching his. I tried to help him go there but he hesitated long enough to kiss my bottom lip briefly.

"Bella," he exhaled. "Open your eyes."

I did. Our eyes locked.

"Now," he said, brushing his left hand across my mouth, keeping his right hand steady down there. "I want to kiss you..." His right hand lowered down, finally resting directly above my heat. "...Here." My eyes opened wider as he began to part my lips on my mouth at the same time as he parted my lips down there. Simultaneously, he brushed his fingers on his left hand across my mouth as he began to rub up and down against my skin. Slowly and more slowly, back and forth, side to side. My mouth opened and my slowly eyes rolled into the back of my head and I could feel my wetness in both places touching his hands. Covering his fingers. Overtaking them.

He pressed his lips to the side of my neck, slowly down my collar bone, stopping there to press his teeth against me. Not to puncture the skin, obviously, but to just widen my senses. My moans were becoming more and more frequent as I allowed myself to be taken over by the sudden rush of sensation that he was creating against my body. He left his mouth open as he began to lower his face to my belly button, licking up to my breasts and then back down and around my stomach. My legs and stomach started to shake, uncontrollably, as he continued to move his lips across my pelvic bone. I sighed, shaking harder, wanting more.

He gently used his free hand to spread my legs more, moving his mouth to my left leg, kissing on my inner thigh. Nerves and excitement crashed into me at the same time and I closed my eyes. Oh how I wanted this so bad and how I was so scared at the same time. But I wanted it more. Way more.

"Edward-d-d," I moaned, shaking, brushing my fingers through his hair as he teased and licked at my thigh. I felt my body becomming more and more responsive, more wet. He pressed his cold cheek against my hot, burning leg, glancing up and meeting my eyes, but never stopping his other hand from slowly teasing me between my legs. I moaned again, trying to focus on what I was going to say. He brushed his lip down an inch closer to my pelvic area and I gasped What was I going to ask him? _God, think Bella_. I couldn't though. I could barely remember to breathe through my desire for him.

"Do you want me to continue, love?" he asked, evil smile crossing his face, conquering my soul. I licked my lips, inhaling at a rapid pace, nodding.

"Are you sure?" he asked, teasing me, of course.

I felt his index finger slowly begin to circle around my entrance, teasing again, more soft circles, and then finally, enter inside of me, slowly. This huge rush of heat ran through my body, rising and rising up to my face. I layed back down hard against the pillow, suddenly not caring what the hell he did to me, just as long as he didn't stop.

He gently pulled his finger all the way out and moved it away, as he continued to kiss up my thigh, finally resting his lips onto mine, in the sweetest spot. Another wave crashed over me, stronger than a tsunami, overtaking me. I felt the cold tip of his tongue slide down and into my entrance, then back up to touch my most sensitive area. He flicked his tongue. I growled. He began to kiss and suckle now. I was covering my face, unable to think clearly. He picked up his pace with his tongue, teasing me, torturing me. More and more, minutes passed, and I lost all sense of control. I arched my back, let out a loud moan, closing my eyes tight.

I had never felt anything as amazing as this. What he was doing to me, with his mouth. Such a private thing, I always thought I'd be more scared and nervous. But I wasn't. He continued to open my legs up more with his hands, making me tense and relax at the same time. He then placed my legs over his shoulders, gripping onto my stomach and pulling me closer to him. Then using his mouth, his tongue, his fingers, hitting all the right spots. It was as if he suddenly cracked that long lost barrier that never allowed him to read my thoughts before. Because every single time I thought it felt good, he continued to stay right where that spot was, increasing and decreasing the rhythm, my passion overloading. I never wanted it to stop. And thankfully, he didn't stop for a good while.

I became more and more crazy, arching my back, yanking on his hair, squirming around. The more I tried to move away from him in order to catch my breath, the harder he held onto my legs, pulling me back towards him, going stronger with his mouth. My body was shaking more than ever and I was sure I was going to explode. I didn't know if I was ready for that yet, or if I wanted to explode with him. I couldn't make up my mind, and I couldn't force myself to stop him. I knew he was good at kissing but this was just ridiculously amazing. More shutters escaped around my legs and he tightened his grip on my legs. Seconds before I thought I was going to let the sensation of his tongue completely overtake me, he stopped. _Dammit._

"Oh my God," I said, my heart thudding out of my chest, finally allowing myself to inhale and exhale with the same breath.

He kissed up my body, around my neck and collar bone, and finally, resting on my mouth. I tasted myself on his mouth, but it wasn't strong or undesirable. He plunged his tongue deep into my mouth, pressing his body down onto me. I felt the hardness of him pulsing between my legs, and had to squeeze my eyes shut hard to ignore it for a second as our mouths grew more and more harder against each other.

I rolled over onto him, and a smile crossed his face as his eyes widened. His hand collapsed onto my breasts, kneading them again, more powerful now. The fireplace shined right into his eyes, making them even more desirable. His lips glimmered, as they were swollen. Plump. Ready. I ran my hands across his chest, lowering my face into his neck. I began to kiss and lick on the left side of his neck, massaging his shoulders and scalp with my hands. I started to suck on his neck and felt his hands tighten up around my waist, pulling me towards him. I sucked harder onto his neck. The small amount of the sweat of him tasted amazing. He sighed into my ear, wanting more. I knew he didn't have to breathe, but it seemed like every time I'd move my tongue a certain way across his neck, he'd start breathing harder. I enjoyed this.

"Oh God, Bella," he said, raising me up, gripping my arms tight. "I want you so bad."

"I want you too, Edward." Wow. Words were finally coming out that I wanted to say so badly these past few weeks. I knew this was such an amazing night, getting more amazing by the second. I began to kiss down his chest and stomach, pausing to marvel each ripple. He was so sexy. How did _I_ get so lucky?

I lowered my body down his legs for a moment, focusing on the prize. Then I gasped. As much as I wanted to be with him and to be ONE with him, I knew that it was going to hurt, suddenly. I guess I should have expected him to be large, considering his name was Edward Cullen and he was a God. But... wow. Oh WOW.

He sat up, pulling my chest against his, wrapping his arms around me tightly. Our breathing increased as my heart pressed against his chest, my heat rising against his cold body. He lowered himself onto me, placing my head at the foot of the bed and my feet at the headboard. He brushed my face with his hand, kissing me hard. Each time he lifted his face up to give me a breath, I followed him, pressing harder into his mouth. My body began to shake again, and I couldn't tell if he was shaking as well, considering I was shaking so bad.

His open mouth met mine again, but not kissing me, just allowing us to inhale and exhale simultaneously. It was time. We both knew it and we both wanted it more than ever. A mixture of nervousness and desire and overwhelming sensations flew between the both of us, and I began to shake so hard with excitement that I was almost compulsing underneath him. He lowered himself down a bit, pausing for a second to place his ear to my heart. Then he looked up at me, smiling that crooked smile that just about ended my life. I was so happy.

"Breathe, Bella."

"Ohhh, I'm breathing."

"No you're not."

I opened my eyes and met his. I inhaled and exhaled deeply. He smiled again. Then he sat up on his knees, grabbed my legs, and pulled me down towards him. Edward leaned back over, holding his weight above me with both his arms, his perfect face shining towards me. He leaned down to kiss me, moving my legs apart with his hand. He caressed me for a few moments, preparing his entrance. His tongue plunged deep into my mouth and if I couldn't gain control over myself immediately, it was going to be all over for me. I wrapped my legs around him, forcing him down on me. He used his hand to stop himself from crushing me, laughing as I forced my face up to kiss him hard. He allowed me to do it for a moment, then paused, mid-kiss. His hands grabbed my face gently, and our eyes locked once again. He pressed his forehead to mine, keeping our eyes locked.

"Will you continue to look at me, Bella?" he asked softly, situating our bodies, preparing them. "I want you to stay looking at me."

I nodded, locked deep into his gaze, breathing slowly. Our mouths were parted but not touching and our eyes didn't leave each other. I felt him lower inches from me, then all of a sudden my entire body was lit in fire. Rush. Overwhelming. I felt the tip of him slowly begin to enter inside of me, and my mouth and eyes became wider.

I wanted to say _ouch_, but it wasn't that painful that I couldn't take it, and I didn't want him to panic. I felt more and more of him enter, slow as ever, and I felt myself surrounding him. His mouth opened wider and he smiled. He caressed my leg with his right hand and my face with the other, keeping his eyes locked onto mine. I couldn't even close my eyes.

"Relax, Angel," he said, knowing I was hurting. I nodded, allowing myself to not be numb, to feel more of the pain, of this new feeling.

He slowly pulled back from me, easing the tension. And suddenly, I wanted him right back where he was. I clawed gently at his back, trying to slowly push him back to me. He complied, coming back, overtaking me once again with his body. I felt myself becoming more and more open with him. And with each back and forth moment, slow as ever, he became more and more closer to me. I could hear his excitement rising through his throat, his moans. But he didn't go too fast, making sure not to hurt me. And finally, he was there. All the way.

Our bodies were completely one.

I sighed, lowering his face to kiss his forehead as he paused for a second. I could tell it felt as good to him as it did to me, even though it was new. He slowly kissed the tip of my nose, rising above me once again. He thrusted a few more times, then pushed all the way back against me. Our eyes never left each others.

"God Bella," my angel said. "You're mesmerizing."

I smiled, grabbing onto his hips, pushing him against me more and more. My eyes began to water the tiniest bit, but it wasn't of pain, just pure joy.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned, softly.

"Yes," I replied. "I'm more than okay."

A smile crossed his lips.

He began to slowly pick up the pace, sinking in and out. The pace continued to quicken. Our kisses became more passion filled as we closed our eyes, giving into the sensation. The amazing feeling of our tongues colliding the same time as our bodies was so fullfilling. This was definitely worth the wait. Seeing his body rise up and down above me, his eyes wanting to find only me, his lips searching for mine. I was complete. I was whole.

The pace would go from slow to fast, slow to fast. Deeper, shallower. He rolled us onto our sides, never exiting. I rolled above him, and he kept my legs against him, never letting us part. I began to move now. This was a different sensation, stronger somehow. I watched his face as he opened and closed his mouth, and then the same with his eyes. How he'd smile then get lost in the sensation. I began to tremble again as he caressed my back and thighs, and I was getting lost into his eyes.

He was dazzling me, right in the middle of this. I was so lost in him, I didn't even realize I was speeding up. Oh my God, this was so amazing.

He sat up, grabbing me from behind, and rotated around to where my head was back at the headboard. Our covers were tangled all around us but we didn't care. He entered back into me, much easier now, gripping the headboard with one of his hands. I wrapped my legs tight around his waist, as tight as I could get them. The pace that was at first slow became fast and insane now. I could hear his grip on the headboard tighten against the wood, fingers grinding against it. I placed my lips to his neck and sucked while he as thrusting against me. Harder. Then slow again. Harder once more. He closed his eyes tightly, going faster. I pressed my body completely against him, yanking him down to me. I bit his shoulder as he buried his face into the pillow beside my head, exhaling harder and harder. I think I heard the pillow begin to rip, but I couldn't be certain. I was so lost in this. I felt one of his hands squeeze between our bodies and back down to my most sensitive area. He began to rub as he continued to thrust, synchronizing his movement.

"Ohhh, God," I moaned. He nodded, breathing harder. "E-E-Edward." I was losing all control now and he knew it. We both began to shake simultaneously.

"It's okay, my love," he moaned deep into my ear, slightly kissing it.

And that was all it took. I felt the fire explode arround me, surrounding me, between my legs, devouring my entire body. I was engourged in it. I shook and rocked and moaned and he was right along with me. I felt him explode into my body, moaning into my ear. We rode our waves together, simulatiously. Rocking together, gripping eachother's skin tighter. I heard more ripping sounds as he stopped muffling his face in the pillow and brought his eyes back up to meet mine. I was so in love with him. It was the most incredible feeling I had ever had in my life.

I couldn't control my breathing at first, and his gorgeous face wasn't making it any easier for me to comprehend how to do so. He layed his head down onto my chest. I knew he was listening to my heart beat as he slowly removed his lower body from mine. I sighed, wrapping my arms around him, kissing his soaked hair. Our bodies were amazing against eachother, with the hot and cold combination. It was as if God created us just for eachother. It was perfect.

We layed there for the longest time, wrapped up tight into eachothers arms. Then he slowly moved himself from me, laying on his back and pulling me to him. I placed my head on his shoulder and my hand on his chest. I heard him smile I smiled back. He raised up my hand and kissed the back of it, placing it on his cheek. It felt so good against my blazing skin.

I looked up at him at the exact same time he looked down at me. We were truly one. I smiled at him, kissing his shoulder. He smiled at me, kissing my forehead.

"Bella," he said in a whisper like velvet. I looked up at him. He smiled the most perfect smile I had ever seen come across his lips. "I love you."

I couldn't help but smile back.

Then I giggled, placing my head back onto his shoulder, shutting out the bedroom, the outside world. It was just us now. Always.

"I love you too, my husband."

--

**So again, this is my first ever fanfic! I hope it wasn't too painful for you!! And I hope you caught onto the pillow ripping. ;) Please, please, PLEASE review and let me know what you think! Let me know what you liked about it, and if there is something you hated, let me know that too so I can do better. And let me know if you want me to continue as well!! Thanks for reading! A.S.**


	2. Melodies

**Hey everyone! Please read this:**

**So this is Chapter 2 of my first fanfic. I hope you enjoyed the first one as much as I enjoyed writing it. :D I was overwhelmed with the fact that I almost received a thousand views in one day. Especially since I didn't "promote" it any many places besides JJB, Fan Forum and LL LJ. I realized that my passion for writing is continuing to grow and I really enjoy being able to share it with you guys. :D & I really enjoyed everyone's reviews, taking everyone's suggestions to count. So please remember that and continue to review. :D**

**--**

**So this is night 2 of them as a married couple. He is a vampire, she is human.**

**I've set this one beginning from where she woke up from her dream, being upset. The more and more I thought about this chapter, the more I realized I wanted it to be different from other one-shots. I tried to figure out why exactly she was so upset, and how overwhelmed she had become at that point. Especially since he was avoiding that aspect since the last encounter, with the bruises. So the more and more I thought about it, the more thoughts soaked into my head. **

**I thought, "How can I combine this dream with a few aspets and surroundings that no one could expect? How can I give Edward and Bella these set of emotions, and have these emotions basically toss them back and forth between each other throughout the night?" Then I thought that since SM didn't go into much detail of the house they were honeymooning in, I could make up a my own room. A room that Edward could have for himself, so to speak. Where he could regain his control, if Bella were to be too aggressive and whatnot. I wanted to make sure I crossed everything off of my mental list... whether it be Bella's dream or Edward having to leave the room in order to regain his control, to the control being passed back and forth between the two... all the way to the point to where Bella's emotions finally overwhelm her. **

**And then I saw a picture of Edward from the movie book that just came out, where he's wearing this black shirt...and I don't want to give it away bc I want you to be shocked, but I will say IT'S WORTH YOUR TIME TO READ THIS IF YOU'RE AN EDWARD FAN.**

**and knew I HAD to change my direction to something that 1, made sense, and 2, would hopefully excite fans as much as it excited me. **

**So... here we go. :D**

**& I know it appears to be long, but trust me, it's worth the read. ;) **

**--**

**This is another smut, juicy lemon. I will try to keep it romantic though, for the most part. But it does include graphic nature.**

**Note - I'm going to go one chapter at a time, that way I can map out their vacation nights how I see it.  
_Disclaimer: _**I own nothing that is Twilight or Stephenie Meyer related. Though I wish I owned RPattz. I'll have to add him to my christmas list.

**--**

**Chapter 2. Dreams, Melodies, & Pure, Endless Magic**

The dream was real. It _was_. I remember every second of it. He held me tighter than ever before. It was my angel's hands that wrapped tight around my waist. We watched the as the sun lowered down and the moon rose over the water. We listened to the breeze pick up, ruffling our hair, as the water crashed around us. We were witnessing pure magic. It was as if we were the only two in the whole wide world, and miraculously, we were meant for only each other. I felt him, I longed for him. I touched him and he touched me. With our kisses, our lips, each time we met... it was as if we were destined. He brushed my hair out of my eyes, wanting to see deep into my soul. I grabbed ahold of his neck, pulling him toward me, wanting to be a part of his. Closer and closer to the point of no return. Sinking only into each other. We were there. We were right _there_.

That's why I was so upset when I woke up.

Begging Edward was not something to be proud of. Yet, I couldn't control myself. I was in pain, in dire need of him. His touch... His kiss... I needed him to bring me back to where I felt so sure, just moments before. Dream or not, I needed him to be that part of me again -- the part that was good in me. Because this was true: Edward was the only thing I was truly proud of in myself. I didn't feel complete without him.

"No, Bella," he agonized, pleading. "I won't forgive myself if I hurt you like that again."

"Please," I cried, placing my face in his neck, crying harder than before. "Please, Edward?"

I had begged him for a few moments now, tears and all. I only wanted him to take me back, to make me feel that safe again. Of course, I always felt safe with him by my side. But not _that _safe. It was as if someone had just taken the best day out of my life and was slowly and tortuously erasing it from my memory, second by second. I didn't want it to go away. I couldn't bare living without that feeling again.

The tears continued to pour down my face as I felt more and more defeated. Thoughts poured through my head, twisted and torn. I felt that one part of me wishes he would just change me, right now. Take me out of my misery, so I wouldn't have to dream. I didn't want to witness even more of these dreams than if I couldn't have it when I woke up. Then, the other part of me wanted to stay human and gain more experiences with him, more emotion, more joy that only he could bring to my soul. I was torn.

He held me tighter for a brief moment, stiffening his grasp. I couldn't control my emotions, they were just flowing out of me now with no stop. More and more seconds flew by, erasing more and more of the dream. I was losing it, I felt it deep inside. I hated this. I hated to lose any memory of him being with me. Enough was never truly enough.

"Please Edward," I cried, my voice lowering in defeat. "Please... Please, just--just tr-" I couldn't speak anymore as the tears overwhelmed me.

I don't know what it was that caused him to suddenly cave in. I don't know if it was my tears or voice, or if it was his desire overcoming his thoughts. Edward suddenly grabbed my chin and pressed his lips to mine, tenderly. But I did not want tender at the moment. I shoved myself harder at him, our lips catching fire. I pushed and pushed until he was knocked over, climbing over him, tears still streaming down my face. He ran his hands through my hair, returning the kiss. The desire was truly overwhelming me as I clawed for his shirt. I thought about ripping it, and would have if I were strong enough.

I yanked myself back, grasping the hem at the bottom of his shirt, choking on my breath. I was losing control. Losing time.

"I-I can't get this.. this...stupid thing to cooperate!" I shouted, trying to yank it off of him.

"Bella," he replied, grabbing my hands calmly. I quickly waved his hands off, trying to pull the shirt up his chest. I know I didn't look intelligent, trying to quickly come up with the easiest way to yank it. Why couldn't I be a stupid vampire? He sat up and I thought it was to help me, but it wasn't. He softly but firmly grabbed my shoulders, moving me back a moment, keeping me steady. He moved me until I was on my knees, feet pressed firmly into the mattress.

"Love," he continued. "Calm down, Angel. I'm right here, okay? Let me help you."

Watching him pull the white t-shirt over his smooth, gorgeous body in one swift motion set my body into overdrive. Losing all control of my senses, I practically dove at him like a child entering a swimming pool. But I didn't land on him. Instead, I felt two hands grab around my waist, as the mattress was no longer touching my feet.

Suddenly, I realized, I was floating in mid-air.

Edward's hands held me above his head and body, though my body was stiff and flat. It was as if we were playing "Light as a feather, stiff as a board", except we were not witches, he was a vampire, and held on to me like I was Baby and he was Johnny at the end of Dirty Dancing. I looked down to him, speechless, heart pacing. He slowly lay back against the headboard, continuing to hold on to me above him as if I were two pounds.

"Bella," he whispered calmly, sternly, keeping me in the air. "Your heart beat is higher than I have ever heard it before. We cannot do anything like this. I need you to calm down, for the both of us, okay? We don't want to give you any more bruises or scars than before, and we do _not_ want anything else to happen to you. Okay, My Love?"

I nodded quickly. Then I inhaled, trying to calm down. He gently and smoothly lowered me to his chest.

He began to rub my back through my whimpers and unsteady breathing. I didn't even want to think about how he did that. I was too preoccupied with all the other thoughts in my head. My hand brushed across the firm ripples of his stomach, shaking.

"Edward," I whimpered, looking up at him through glossy eyes.

His angel smile came across his face as he slowly shook his head. "I love you too much, Bella."

A tear slid down my cheek as I tried to grasp some air and shove it into my lungs. I was almost in a panic attack, that's how strong my need for him was. I knew he felt it too. He wiped the tear off of my cheek, pulling me up his body to where our heads were in line. He slowly raised his head up, kissing my tears and then my mouth. I tried to control myself as I returned his kiss, but I couldn't convince myself to be completely calm. The air coming through my nose was loud as our lips continued to meet and break, then meet again. His face was so beautiful, I was almost taken back.

I clawed up to him, placing my legs on each side of him, kissing him stronger. Memories of the dream started to flash back into my head. His tongue, _flash_. His lips quivering, _flash_. His body entering, _flash_. My unsteady breathing, _flash_... Hands, hair, legs, bodies, _flash, flash flash_... It was all too much. I parted my lips, in hopes that he would reciprocate the action. When he did, I slowly slid my tongue in, savoring his taste. I wanted to add it into the collection of memories in my vault, forever.

He sat up again, pulling us apart gently, shaking his head. He grinned at me, causing my heart to gallop. He laughed. "What are you doing to me?"

That got me to calm down and smile back. "Whatever you want me to do."

His smile turned slightly evil, in that cute-but-cocky way. Very smug. I liked it. He tilted his head, rubbing my arms as his eyes grazed down to see me straddling above him. "Let me get a better look at you in this outfit, then. I didn't really look at it too much before, afraid that I'd get too carried away."

I smiled, my heart starting to become more steady, and suddenly I realized I was not as worried about my insecurities as I was when I first walked into the room earlier tonight. The black lingerie had a lot of lace attatched to it. It was short, yes, but it felt kind of nice. Silky, with a slit on each side, by the thighs. The lace traveled up the slits, as well as on the straps at my shoulders.

He exhaled slowly, in a whistle-like sound. "That is _definetly _a page turner," he responded with a laugh, rubbing my shoulder.

A chill traveled through my entire body, making me even more excited. I remained calm, bound to gain control of my emotions. I then raised my hand, rubbing his chin lightly. I recall doing this in my dream as well. His skin felt cold to the touch, but nice against my hand, since my emotions were so recently out of whack and making my temperature rise. The cold, his touch was calming. I sighed, meeting his eyes with a kind smile. They burned deep into my soul and he stared back, overwhelming me. I couldn't move my eyes away. It was as if he was putting me into some deep trance, some crazed spell. My entire body flushed with both a sense of calm and cold. I was content though. Back in the dreamlike state. Back in my Angel's arms. I was home.

"Bellaaa," he whispered, his eyes traveling with his hands, as he gently slid the lace off my right shoulder, letting it dangle down. "You're softly killing me."

As he placed his cold lips to my hot shoulder, tingles roamed around my body in all the right places. I ran my fingers through his bronzed hair, kissing his neck. His lips traveled down my arm, to the middle. He kissed again, and I sighed. He lifted his head back up to look at me, grabbing my hips and pulling me closer to him now... All the way against him. Our chests were touching and I wrapped my legs around his waist, trying to get as close as possible. His lips parted as he inhaled, rubbing his hands from my sides to the small of my back. He grasped onto the thin fabric, pulling me even closer, almost to the point to where I couldn't breathe. I didn't care. Who needed to breathe? His lips stayed parted and his eyes locked onto my face, and although I wanted to kiss him, I couldn't stop staring at his lips. They were almost swollen, a pink velvet. I could tell he wanted me. No, no. More than that. I could tell he _needed _me. I let a smile escape.

Too quickly, his face went blank. "Can you give me a second, love?" he asked, lifting me off of his lap and sitting me next to him. He crawled on his knees off of the bed.

"W-wait! What's wrong, Edward?"

"I only need a moment, Bella. I'll be right back."

"But I need _you_." I responded quickly, as a growl came through my throat. "_Now_."

He walked back over to me, leaning down to caress my cheek. "I'm just going to make sure the doors are locked and get some air, calm myself down. I'm nervous as well... Besides, if I don't make sure the door is locked, how will we know no one will try to get in here? Don't want any interruptions, do you?"

"Do you honestly think I care about interruptions right now?" I asked, frustrated, trying to cancel out his excuses.

He smirked that smug smile, and walked out. He knew I saw through him. I knew he'd never hurt me. So what is the _deal_? I leaned back against the pillows, breathing hard. I fiddled with my necklace, growing impatient. A few moments passed. I grew more impatient. Then a few more moments passed. This was getting unbearable, the silence in the room. I craved his arms again. His touch, his mouth. He better not be copping out on me.

"Edward?" I called, pulling myself off the bed and walking out of the bedroom.

I walked through the den, finding no Edward. Continued through the kitchen, still no Edward. Odd. "Edward?" I called again, getting nervous. The sound of the ocean waves crashing noisily outside startled me and made me jump. It was so dark in the house. Where the heck is the light switch? I continued to walk through the house, starting to feel nervous. It's hard to find someone who doesn't have to breathe.

Then, I heard a door creak open behind me and my heart skidded to a halt. "E-Edward?"

As I walked down the darkened hallway that I've only been through once before, I started to hear a noise. Nothing disturbing, thankfully. Was it the radio? Was he setting the mood? My heart started to pick back up as an unbreakable smile crossed my face. I saw a dim light coming from under the door frame. Slowly, I opened it. There, to my surprise, was my angel, sitting on a black bench in front of a beautiful black piano. A candle was sitting above it, shining across his face. I saw his fingers gracefully caressing the keys, and the second, softest, most beautiful melody I had ever heard was sounding through my ears. All the built up frustration and tears were suddenly swept away as the music my angel played sunk deep into my heart. It was calming. Wow.

I stepped behind him, placing my fingers through his hair, and bent down to kiss the top of his head. He smiled, continuing to play.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he spoke softly, voice like velvet, as always. "I was just about to come back in there, honest. I just needed to calm myself down a little bit. I knew that playing a few keys would make my muscles relax, to make sure I wouldn't hurt you."

I shook my head, rubbing his back as I leaned against the piano, watching his expression. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, getting more and more gorgeous by the second. His amazing, soft, pale fingers glimmered into the candle light as they softly and gently pressed down the keys into a perfect harmony. I smiled, staring at him. He was like a work of art. I still don't know why he chose me.

Watching his fingers on the keys caused both calming and intriguing feelings to creep across my skin. It heightened my senses, and as sad as it sounds, I almost became jealous that he was caressing the keys, giving them the most ultimate attention. I wanted those fingers. Those hands. Those lips. That brain. That man. I wanted all of him so bad that my heartbeat accelerated. He raised up his head, continuing to play. I tried to clear my throat and calm down, but it didn't work. Edward had this amazing way to just complicate my senses, no matter what he was doing. I'm so glad he didn't eat regular human food. I don't think I could handle myself watching him stick a fork into his mouth and slide it slowly off his tongue and lips. I would die. In fact, I couldn't decide if I would be more jealous of the fork that got to repeatedly touch his hands and lips, or the food that got to stay warm in his mouth... My God. I'm talking about being jealous of silverware and digestion. Lord, help me.

"Bella?"

My head snapped up and I focused on his golden eyes. "Yes?"

"I've been calling your name a few times. Did you not hear me?" He spoke with a chuckle, amused. The melody continued to soothe my heart and melt my insides.

"I-I'm sorry, Edward. What were you saying?"

"I asked if you were upset with me."

"No, Edward. I mean, y-yes I'm a little frustrated, but not _at_ you." I laughed. "I just got lost in a thought for a moment."

"What were you thinking about?"

"It's nothing. Trust me."

He frowned. "Okay."

I smiled, rubbing his cheek. He closed his eyes, still playing. I could tell he was trying to keep himself calm. "Edward, your playing is beautiful. I am so amazed with you, more with every second gone by."

He looked up at me, quickening his key strokes. His eyes locked onto mine, as his lips parted. He was hyptnotizing me. On purpose. The melody was still slow, just more dramatic. Soft but rough. Sexy but calm. The keys were saying things he couldn't bring himself to say, but I still felt it. It was as if I was sinking into a trance. Slowly... Calmly... He was drowning me with his eyes as his fingers, playing the piano, was pulling me deeper and deeper into this magical world of bliss. I was sinking back into the magic, subconsciously becoming more and more turned on by the moment. My heartbeat raising. His eyes continued to stay focused on mine, and my eyes were locked between his and his lips. His gorgeous lips. He smirked a smile from the side, then licked those lips.

I felt the fire start to rise from the middle of my body, spreading both up and down to my sensitive spots. His head started to slowly bob up and down with the music, but he never took his eyes off of me. It was as if he was slowly ripping life out me, but in the most beautiful way. The melody was all around my ears, clouding my judgement. It was almost _orgasmic_, as strange as that may sound. The way his fingers controlled all those keys, the way his head bobbed and his eyes focused so deeply and passionately into mine.

I swear, if I wasn't gripping the piano, I would have caved into the ground like I was in quicksand. He licked his lips again. The fire started to edge closer to my center. I closed my eyes, trying to regain control of myself. I tried to clear my throat -- no change. I tried to straighten myself up, couldn't even let go of my death grip. I tried to not focus on his perfect lips, his soothing eyes, his glorious face, his fingers on the keys, stroking them. My God. I couldn't even speak.

I felt myself walking towards him. He smiled, taking one of his hands off of the keys and sliding my body between him and the piano, in front of it. The melody was high now, as his right hand continued to play. He lifted his left hand, stroking down my stomach before returning it to the other side of my body, continuing to play. He slid his body closer to mine, and seeing his center edge closer to my body about made me lose it. My heartbeat kicked into high gear as he continued closer to me. The tempo, still slow, became harder against the keys. I knew he was trying to remain calm and that is why he was distracting his hands. He didn't want to put bruises on me again, not that I cared. He could do _anything _to my body. It was just driving me crazy that he wasn't touching me.

His gorgeous eyes found mine again as my favorite smile crossed his face. "Your heartbeat is louder than the music," he said.

"I'm sorry," I spoke without thinking. "I'm just incredibly turned on right now."

"Bellaaaa..." he warned, swallowing hard.

"Edward, I can't help it! You're driving me absolutely crazy right now. This is like teasing _and _torture. I'm jealous of piano keys, for crying out loud!"

He looked up at me, amused by this. "How do you mean?"

"You're stroking these keys, Edward!" I replied, throwing my hands in the air. "I want you to be stroking me!"

He laughed for a brief moment as the tempo went from fast to slow then suddenly fast again. "You're driving me crazy too, Love," he confessed.

We got quiet for a moment, both focusing on the music as I caught my breath. He lowered his head, glancing down at the keys. Then, continuing to play, he moved closer to me, pressing his face into my stomach. His mouth was opening and I could feel his cold breath through the thin fabric. I closed my eyes, not moving an inch, trying to absorb all of him I could get. My fingers started to come off the piano, and I fought myself, tensing my hands, trying not to move to him. He kept breathing on and off of my skin, rubbing his forehead from side to side on me. I closed my eyes tight, trying to remember to breathe as I forced myself to ignore the ache inside of my body. He began to nuzzle his face harder into me as my knees started to give in. The keys continued to play and I was starting to lose focus of my control.

But what could I do? I couldn't necessarily straddle him and rip off his clothes. I couldn't turn myself into a vampire and take over to where he'd have no control, knocking over the piano bench as we hit the ground. I couldn't do anything besides silently moan, wanting his lips to be on the other side of the fabric. Living hell. Candy in front of a baby. Teasing fucking torture.

Oh my God. My breathing became more rugged as he held his lips firmly on my skin, beginning to kiss downwards. I didn't know what I was more impressed with. His ability to control himself or the hands on either side of me, stroking those damn keys. I closed my eyes again, moaning louder. An air bubble escaped my throat, and I opened my eyes to see his face moving back. He slowly lifted his right hand from the keys. He found my eyes again, as I got them to stop from rolling into the back of my eyes, and he lifted his hand and slid it up my lingerie, rubbing his cold fingers in circles around my bellybutton. There they go again, my eyes rolling into the back of my head. I clawed at the top lid of the piano, trying to control myself. His legs tightened closer to my legs, trapping me between them. Left hand continued to play. I kept my eyes close as his other hand slid further up, between my breasts, gripping my neck with his cold hands. His fingers tapped along the side of my neck, but not in a startling way. Nothing he could do would scare me.

I leaned back a little bit, needing the piano for support. I didn't care if my butt hit a few keys in the process. This man had this amazing ability to turn me into mush, this was definitely certain. Nothing I could do about it. Edward slowly ran his hand back down the length of me, out of the cloth, and behind my back, gripping the nightgown. He slowly pushed me forward and I stumbled a bit as I opened my eyes. I grabbed onto his shoulders with both hands, raising my knee up to place it along side him, on the piano bench. He nodded a silent "okay" to me, and I lifted my other leg in the same spot on the opposite side. I was straddling him as he scooted the bench closer with his legs, held onto me with his right hand, and kept his left hand at a steady pace on the piano, controlling himself. He let me lean back against the keys, freeing his right hand. I smiled, glaring deep into his eyes.

The music continued to swirl around us, in a deeper, heavier sense. One part of me wanted desperately for him to free that hand and put it on me. The other kind of enjoyed the fact that he was so talented, being able to amuse me and play at the same time. Plus it was for his own sense of stability and calm. I understood. Slightly. However, I also knew that I wanted him to be a part of me more now than ever. The ache between my legs grew louder as he pressed himself against me. The only thing separating us this very moment was his drawstring pajama pants and a piece of my silky fabric. But it was obvious as ever that he wanted me. I could feel _that _between my legs as well, his hard touch causing moisture to rise through me, as I desperately wanted the clothing to disappear.

He took a deep breath, in and out slowly. He didn't need to breathe, as obvious, so I knew he was trying to restrain himself. But I didn't want that.

"Edward," I cried, shoving myself up hard against him as possible. His eyes widened as his mouth opened up. I knew I was winning, regardless of if he was still playing the damn piano.

"Edward," I cried louder, more breathlessly, gripping his hair tight with my fingers, winding it around. I was pressing myself harder against him. I liked the way it felt against me. I lowered my mouth to his neck, smelling his sweet sent as I licked up to his ear, and stopped there. Then I whispered, "I want you inside me, Edward."

He quickly buried his face into my neck, nuzzling hard against it. His breathing became hard, exciting me. His fingers picked up their pace, once again. I smiled, and raised myself up against his stomach. Then I lowered myself back on him, knowing I would rise his senses. He lifted his head up and groaned, looking up at the ceiling. I did it again. Then again. Then again, grinding harder against him.

"Bella..." he begged, pleading me to stop. But I knew there was a good part of him that didn't want me to stop as well. It was nice to turn the tables around and tease him for a moment. I rose back up, and this time, forced myself so hard against him as I slid back down to his lap that I excited myself. His eyes fixated on mine as his fingers began to slow down on the keys. Oh yes, I was winning. I clawed my nails up his bare chest and leaned back, against the piano, moaning loudly, grinding my pelvis against him.

"Oh, Edward!" I shouted, shocking even myself. Electricity was running on through my body, as I was trembling against his touch.

A loud growl came from deep in his throat. My eyes popped open and I raised my head up to see him. Suddenly the playing stopped as his hands firmly gripped a hold of my butt, picking me up from his lap. His hands traveled to my hips, and he held me firmly against the keys, leaning towards me. The look on his face was priceless. The pressure of his hands was enjoyable, and he wasn't even touching any place sensitive, just my hips now. I wrapped one leg around his waist, pulling him closer to me. His eyes closed and his hands shook, but he remained steady. I leaned my head back again, pushing my pelvis harder against him, leaning my shoulders hard against the piano. A large breath got stuck in my throat as he sat me onto the keys again, adjusting me, pinning me against the piano with his body. His hands firmly found my breasts, caressing them gently. I raised my head up and looked at him, locking our eyes for a brief moment. He picked me up to press me against him, enjoying it as much as I was, then dropped me back down to the piano, hitting a few keys. _Do, do, dum._ This excited both our senses. I leaned back, wrapping my other leg around him now. I wanted more of it.

He leaned over me more now, trapping me harder between his hard body and the hard piano. My hands traveled up his chest then back down, playing with the drawstring of his silky, dark blue pajama pants. I twirled it with my index finger, smiling at him. Then I lifted my head up and licked his bottom lip.

"Bellaaaa," he moaned through his teeth, gripping my hips harder with his hands. "I do _not _want to hurt you, my love."

"Then don't hurt me. I don't even think it's possible, Edward. But I want you inside of me, and my mind isn't going to change."

He closed his eyes for a second. _Thum, thum, doo_. More keys pressed as I situated my body harder against him. I lifted my right leg a little, rubbing it along his hips and rip cage, then back down.

"Okay, love," he said, shocking me. "But if I hurt you-"

I cut him off, covering his mouth with my hands, this new rush taking me over. "If you do _not _get those lips on this body in two seconds, you're _really _going to regret it."

He knew he couldn't say no to me, and I knew it too. His lips crushed hard onto mine, pleasing me. I wildly tossed my arms around his neck, ignoring the keys hitting the piano harder, louder. His hands slid to my legs that wrapped around him. Along my calves, down my knees, up and around my thighs, across my rips, raising my arms. As I left them in the air, more keys pressed as he pushed himself hard against me. His hands slid back down, underneath the sides of my nightgown now, sliding it up to my breasts. He leaned down and, keeping me pinned to the piano, kissed between my breasts as he rubbed the fabric across them, massaging my breasts. Then his cold tongue licked up to my left breast, doing tiny circles against it until he found my nipple, continuing to tease me with each flick and suckle. I held my breath, afraid to move or make a sound that would force him to stop. Instead, I gripped tighter around him with my legs. His tongue trailed to my right breast now, teasing and taunting it the same manner. I tilted my head back against the top of the piano, looking over to my left. I tried to focus on the flame attached to the candle, trying to focus on anything in order to keep my composure.

Then he began to suck on it.

"Oh my God!" I shouted, raising my head off the piano in a matter of seconds. "Edward, oh my God!"

He continued to hold me against the piano, not enough to leave bruises or anything, but enough to keep me still. I squeezed as hard as I could with my leg muscles, swallowing air. This was too much.

His hands caressed back down to my back and then to my butt, as his mouth slid up my neck, kissing my chin and then my lips. He lifted me up higher, placing me on top of the piano. My feet were now touching the keys but my knees kept his body locked against mine. _Thum, thum, de, doo. _More keys pressed. His hands caressed up my chest and behind my neck, pulling me closer to him, kissing me with fire. A slight moan escaped from my lips as he continued to slide his tongue in, slow, absorbing circles. Then he sucked in my bottom lip from his mouth, causing an urgent twist in my insides. I moaned, shutting my eyes. My hands traveled back down his stomach. I ran my left hand behind him, to his lower back, gripping it. Then I ran my thumb on my right hand up and down the trail of hair between his belly button and my prize. Oh how I wanted that prize.

I kissed him harder now, shoving my tongue into his mouth as hard as I could.

"Mmmm" he moaned, gripping me tighter, almost standing on the bench seat, shoving his lips harder against mine. "Mmmmm..."

I kept kissing, never releasing, trying to get him as excited as I obviously was in certain parts of my body. I don't know what has come over me. I don't know if it was because we got all the awkwardness out the other night or because of the dream, but I was feeling rapidly hornier by the second. I gripped him through his pants, causing him to gasp. As I ran my hand up and down the length of him, teasing him with the fabric between us, he leaned me back against the lid of the piano. All the way back, so I couldn't touch him anymore. Then he separated my legs.

Tingles shot through my body as the excitement and nerves kicked into high gear. I felt his cold breath teasing me through the fabric of my thin panties. He was doing it on purpose. The candlelight gleamed against the ceiling as I tried hard to focus on it. Then he licked me through the panties.

"Oh my f-f--" I gasped, not being able to get the words out. He raised his hand up to my mouth, covering it with a smile. Then his other hand pressed against my heart, as if he were trying to slow it down. I regained my composure, focusing on his side smile. Then he ran his hands back down my body, down my legs, to my knees, then spread them further apart. Gasps started to exit my mouth as the keys were pressed with my feet.

"Shhhh," he whispered, teasing me.

Then he clamped onto the top of the panties with his teeth, breathing onto my skin as he lingered there for a moment, then he slid it down my legs, leaving a trail of fire against me. I quivered with emotion, under his breath, his teasing. As he licked up my left leg, rubbing my thighs with his hands, I about passed out. I could not stop shaking.

"Shhh," he whispered again.

"I-I'm trying," I gasped between trembles.

"Stay calm, my love."

I nodded, catching my breath, covering my face, trying to regain my consciousness. He kissed up my thigh on my right side, then on my left. Then on my right again. Them the left once more.

"E-Edward," I cried, fiercely.

"Yesss," he continued to whisper, teasing me with his lips against my thigh. More keys struck, _thum do dop_.

I sighed. "E-Edward..." I tried again.

"Hmmm?" His soft, cold hands ran up and down my leg now, obviously enjoying themselves. I shut my eyes tight, gripping my fingers into the lid of the piano, shaking uncontrollably.

As his cold breath got closer and closer to my skin, to my burning center, my heart rate began to pick up even more. I was shaking so bad that I could see it in my chest, in my shoulders.

"What is it, my love?"

"I-I don't k-know... I can't think. I can't think!" I gasped, shaking through my voice. I covered my eyes again with my hands. I wanted him to do it so bad and I didn't like laying there all exposed. I just didn't know how to tell him what I wanted. What would he think of me if I said it? Wouldn't I sound ridiculous? I was Bella, after all, not a porn star. But God I probably wanted it as bad as porn stars did at the moment. Maybe even more. Thankfully, I didn't have to ask.

As his hands ran up my calves, gripping them, hitting more keys with my feet, he finally gave me what I wanted. The tip of his tongue slowly pressed against my warm skin, and against my center, slowly starting to circle around. Soft moans escaped my throat as my eyes rolled deep into the back of my head. I heard him moan against my skin and that about sent me over the edge. I clinched my legs around him and I felt him smile against my left leg, then felt him slide back to my center. As his tongue slid up towards the top of my heat, my heart started to kick up as fast as a steady drum at a rock concert. Over and over, he licked and teased, increasing my pleasure. As he licked down to the soft opening, his right hand grazed across my belly as his left hand lifted my right leg to his shoulder. Then he caressed my stomach with his left hand and his right hand lifted up my left leg. I gasped, a sudden shock of pleasure jolting up my spine. He used both his hands now to caress my stomach and my breasts for a few moments, licking harder up and down the whole center of me. I about caved in, desperately trying to steady myself, to slow myself down. I started thinking about the ABC's in reverse, anything to slow down.

_"Z", _I thought as I felt his hands travel from my breasts now down to my hands, holding them for a moment. _"Y", _I thought again, shivering under his mouth. Then, still licking, he slid his hands back up my arms, down my rib cage, grabbing my hips, pulling me closer to him to where my butt was hanging almost all the way off the top of the piano. I moaned louder, arching my back. _"X", _I continued to try to focus on the ABC's as his tongue dug deeper into my lower center, all the way inside. He kept his hands firmly onto my thighs, digging deeper into me with his mouth, overtaking me. There was no way I could continue to think about letters right now. I couldn't even catch my damn breath.

I was compulsing underneath him, giving in to the pleasure, allowing it to build up through my body and my throat. I knew it would only be a few more moments, if not seconds. He began to pick up his pace now, going from the bottom as he widened his tongue out, all the way to the top and back down. Repeating himself. Over and over and over again. Then he began to suck on the top of me. I threw my head back hard, smacking it against the lid, arching my back. I didn't care if I had a headache. I was right there. Right there.

"Right there," I shouted, not even realizing it. As he stayed in that one spot, I felt my body lose all control as I orgasmed into him. But he didn't stop, not for a long time. His hands steadily gripped onto my thighs, keeping his mouth moving, riding my amount of pleasure. The orgasm lasted a long time, the longest I ever had, even with myself before I met him. I shook and trembled and moaned with no end in sight.

"Ow," Edward laughed, as he kissed my stomach. I felt his hand grab a hold of mine, realizing I was tugging his hair too tight. I quickly released, blushing, still trembling from the aftershocks. He pulled me off of the piano and I wrapped my arms and legs around him. He kicked the piano bench backwards, knocking it over, and stepped around it and within seconds, we were back into the bedroom. He collapsed on top of me, careful not to put all his weight on me. He slid our bodies up the bed now until my head was on the pillows. I gripped at his pants, gasping. I wanted them off so freakin' bad.

He laughed as he spread my legs apart, releasing himself from my death grip. I was losing all control and he knew it, meaning he would have to have double control now. He climbed off the bed, standing up in front of me. He smiled at me. My angel smile. Then he ran his hands across the drawstring of his pants.

"Do you want me to take these off, love?"

I nodded, shaking, licking my lips. I couldn't help but stare at the patch of short hair that was creeping from the top of the pants, as low as they were. I wanted them off _now_.

"Yes?" he asked again, teasing me.

"Do you want me to help you?" I shouted carelessly, sitting up, crawling to him on my hands and knees. I grabbed the string, yanking it towards me, so carelessly that I didn't realize I actually made the pants tighter around him. He laughed and backed up.

"You made them worse, Bella." He laughed, caressing my face. "Angel, let me do it."

I dropped my hands to my knees, giving up. Glancing down, I realized he never took the damn lingerie off. Just the panties, which I'm sure were in a ball somewhere in the piano room. He slowly stuck his thumbs inside the pants, pulling them from of his body to loosen them up. He looked up at me, catching my eyes, seeing how breathless with desire I was. He licked his lips. That was all it took for me. I clawed at him, grabbing the pants by his thighs and yanking them down. He shook out of them laughing, shaking his head.

"You're killing me, Bella," he growled.

"_You're _killing _me_. Now get over here!" I growled back.

He climbed over me, pushing me softly against the pillows. My hands were still shaking as they clawed at him, gripping his back, yanking him down to me. With one quick motion, he ripped the nightgown off of my body, shredding it with his hands. My insides were full of fire now, this was for certain. It was almost as if I needed his cold body to press against me there, just to calm my ass down. Because I wasn't doing a very good job by myself. His mouth grazed down my neck, across my jaw line, to the other side of my neck. I moaned. Then he climbed to the side of me, moving me over to my right side, and climbed behind me. He brushed the hair off my neck as he pressed his naked body against my back, and kissed my neck. I gripped his wrists as he began to lick and tease me, breathing into my ear. I knew he was doing it just to cause me to go more mentally unstable. Vampires didn't have to breathe, the tease. He was just torturing me all over gain. A few flashes of my dream kicked back into my head and my heart rate sped. I felt him grow even harder against my back and I moaned, shoving myself hard against him.

"Easy, Bella." Edward whispered into my ear, playing with my earlobe with his tongue. I gasped, new sensations flowing through me. He did it again. More gasps crept through my throat. I felt myself on the urge of another orgasm, due to his mouth having the ability to take over my entire body. I knew it was coming.

I rolled over quickly and tossed my leg around his waist, tugging his body back on top of mine. He smiled, gripping the headboard with his right hand and spreading my legs with his left. I wanted him to be a part of me so bad, I began to shake again. I forced my head up, passionately kissing him, shoving my tongue in his mouth. He reciprocated, caressing my face.

"Please, Edward!" I began to beg again, not liking the fact that I had lost all control of my body, my brain. I was driven off of pure need and desire now. "P-Please?" I begged again.

He slowly kissed my bottom lip as his left hand slid between us and against my heat. Keeping his eyes on me, he began to rub up and down gently against me with his hand, sending more shock waves through my skin. More electricity. More fire. I closed my eyes and his hand stopped. My eyes popped open. He began rubbing again. I kept my eyes on his for a moment, but as two fingers of his entered inside me, they rolled back into my head. He stopped again. I gasped, popping my head back up, fire in my eyes. He moved his hand again, fingers slowly entering and exiting. I gasped, fire filling my eyes, as I tried to focus hard into his eyes. He seemed to like watching me, this I understood. But it was too much. A few seconds later, I closed my eyes again, slamming my head into the pillows. He stopped again.

"Edwarddd," I gritted through my teeth. His smile widened and slid to the side. I was shaking so bad with desire and frustration, becoming so overwhelmed that I almost started to cry. He saw my eyes build up with tears and he immediately removed his hand.

"I'm sorry, love," he whispered, kissing my cheek. "I just want to make sure I don't hurt you this time."

"You wouldn't hurt me, Edward. This, this torture, this is hurting me. I want you so bad right now that I could cry!"

"I know," he spoke softly, lowering down a little bit. Then I felt his tip touch my center.

"I'm here," he moaned, pressing his forehead against mine. My eyes widened as he slowly slid deeper inside, overtaking my body. I began to tremble.

"Shh, love," he whispered, locking his eyes with mine. "Don't tense up. It's alright, okay?"

I nodded, unable to control my shaking. Then a few tears escaped down the sides of my face. _Oh Lord_. I was _crying _now. _What the hell is wrong with me?! _More tears slid down my face as I lifted my forehead against him, so scared he was going to stop. The fire below me was becoming more and more strong as my muscles continued to clinch. _Calm down, Bella_, I thought to myself, inhaling deep. _Calm down_. I was so frustrated and overwhelmed all night long that I should have expected this to happen. I still hated it. I didn't want him to stop. The pressure down there built higher.

"O- um..." I began to say ouch but knew that would be the end of it.

He raised himself on his arms, getting a better glance at my face. I tried to suck up all the tears I could, staring back. I smiled at him. Then the tears came out again. _Dammit_!

"I-I'm sorry!" I cried, gripping onto his shoulders. Then the words came pouring out. "Please don't stop! Please, Edward. I'm not crying because you're hurting me, I swear. I'm just crying because I am overwhelmed. I'm-I'm just really frustrated with myself right now. And I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! But please, please don't stop. I swear, I--"

He cut me off, slowly lowering his face to mine. He wasn't even kissing me yet, but his open lips edging closer to mine were enough to shut me up. Fast. I sighed a little, relaxing my body, and he slowly entered a little bit more. His mouth continued to lower against mine as I stayed focused on his eyes, his lips. I tried to calm down my shaking, gripping onto his wrists with my hands. His face continued to lower as more and more of him entered me now, opening me up slowly, with less pressure. Sure, it was still there, since this was still new to me. But not nearly as bad now. He gently pressed his lips to mine as he fully allowed his body to rest against mine now, all the way to the core. I slowly wrapped my arms around him, running my fingers through his hair. He smiled as he rose slowly back above me, then pushed slowly back down to me. The more and more he did this, the calmer I became. He tilted my face to the right, kissing the tears that had previously slid down my face. Then, he did the same on the other side.

I sighed as he raised and lowered his body to mine, kissing on my face, keeping me calm. He continued to press his lips around my face, on my lips, on my eyelids and forehead. And, suddenly, I was completely calm. I raised my legs up to wrap them around his waist, and a pleasurable groan escaped from his lips. Obviously he was enjoying the deeper angle. He began to thrust in and out of me smoother now, raising his body above me.

"Oh, wow," he groaned, brushing the hair out of my eyes, locking his eyes with mine. "God, Bella, you're so beautiful."

I wrapped both my legs tighter around his waist now and his eyes shut tightly, pleasure sweeping across his face. More and more thrusts went by and I felt myself relax even more, even though I could clearly feel him gliding in and out of me. He lifted himself higher now, almost all the way out, then slowly slid all the way back down. He felt so deep inside me now that I almost lost my breath. A lot of pressure suddenly touched towards my back and my eyes widened. He lifted his head up, speeding up now, thrusting harder. He dropped down to his right elbow, gripping the headboard with his left hand. He pressed his head to mine, closing his eyes, groaning under his breath, over and over again. His pace continued to pick up and I felt him harder inside me. I felt myself edging closer and closer to another orgasm. I felt our bodies edge closer and closer towards the headboard, tugging the sheets with us. My body suddenly felt as if were on fire. Every part of me began to tremble again. I clinched my eyes closes tight.

"Oh, God," he groaned, both hands gripping the headboard. This was when I realized I also clenched my muscles tighter around him. The look on his face showed me that he was close now, and I gripped my muscles even tighter now, focusing on his orgasm more than mine. I heard the grip in the headboard get stronger as I wrapped my hands around his waist, yanking him harder onto me. Then my orgasm was seconds away. I arched my back, burying my face into his chest, sliding with his rhythm.

The next thing I new, I heard a loud _crack! _His body shook above me, filling me with him. I moaned and my orgasm shot off, strong and lasting. We rode our pleasure together as I continued to grip onto his shoulders, pulling his face down to mine. He kissed me feverishly for a long time. Then his face slammed into the pillow next to my head and his hand dropped from the headboard next to my body. I lay there, heart thudding out of my chest, trying to catch my breath.

Moments passed by and my eyes grew heavier. I was exhausted. I felt his lips brush across my shoulder blade, just as it did in my dream earlier tonight. I smiled. Then his hand brushed up the length of my body, pulling my face to his, and he kissed my nose and cheek, and then onto my lip. I smiled again, remembering another flashback of my dream.

Listening to the ocean outside the house, I suddenly fell into the dreamlike state I was once in from the very beginning of this night.

"I'm so glad you're mine, Bella" Edward said. It sounded kind of like an echo, coming from both my dream and here in the dark bedroom.

"Always," I cried, the echo continuing. Then I felt his arm glide over my body, and I was home all over again.

Then, I drifted back into the dream...

--

**So there we go! I hope you enjoyed the fact that I included the piano into the middle of the story, as well as the ripping of the headboard towards the end, and that it made sense. I hope it wasn't too painful for you!! Please, please, PLEASE review and let me know what you think! Let me know what you liked about it, and if there is something you hated, let me know that too so I can do better. And let me know if you want me to continue as well!! **

**Here are the answers to a few questions from the last reviews: Yes, I do plan to include all the nights of their honeymoon, as well as some after she has changed. **

**And if anyone has any suggestions or ideas for future stories that they would like me to imply on, please don't hesitate to suggest! & once again, I truly hope you enjoy Chapter 2. And feel free to send word out about my stories, I don't mind. :D Thanks for reading! A.S.**


	3. Inhibitions

**Hey everyone! Please read this:**

**So this is Chapter 3 of my first fanfic. I am sorry it has taken me soooo long to update, I was running a little dry on inspiration and real life didn't help my situation. But before I begin, I would just like to say THANK YOU to everyone here who has taken the time to review my stories and give me suggestions/advice. And don't worry, I will fulfill all your suggestions!! I never expected my first "fanfiction" to get this big of a response, and I really owe it to all my friends around FF and JJB, as well as everyone I'm meeting here at . I hope that you stick with me and continue to review and give me advice, because I will try to only get better as chapters go on. So please enjoy.**

**--**

**Since I have decided to do their whole honeymoon, I realized SM gave me a lot of space in the books to do my own thing. Considering they were there, what, 17 days or so... this can have a LOT of cool experiences for me to choose from. Yes, I realize that Edward tried to distract Bella by doing other events so she would be too exhausted to bring up sex LOL but there's also a lot of room for it that I feel is my duty to write out for the fans of this AMAZING couple!! So.. here is a "secret" honeymoon day: The dawning of the fact that Bella realizes she may have been selfish in bed, and what leads from this. In the begining, I tried to make sure I used a lot of thoughts... You know... This is kind of the things we think about as girls when we're alone. I wanted this one to be romantic but light hearted and I hope I did it justice!! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**--**

**This is another smut, juicy lemon. I will try to keep it romantic though, for the most part. But it does include graphic nature.**

**Note - I'm going to go one chapter at a time, that way I can map out their vacation nights how I see it. **

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing that is Twilight or Stephenie Meyer related. Though I wish I owned RPattz. I'll have to add him to my christmas list.

--

**Chapter 3. Letting Go Of My Inhibitions.**

This morning, I woke up, stretched lazily, rolled over and felt the pillow beside me, and realized that Edward was not there. Frowning, I laid there still, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the daylight. I breathed in the sweet smell and listened to the sound of the sea and salt water coming from the bedroom window behind me. It was a nice day, I could feel it. The sunshine was all around the walls.

I sat up stiffly, scratching the hair on top of my messy bed-head, and yawned. How long have I been sleeping? Who knows anymore, it varies day by day. It was too silent around the room. I thought about calling for Edward, but decided it was best to get up, get some clothes on, brush my teeth, and make myself presentable before hand. As I wrapped the white sheet around my body, I stood up and looked around the bedroom floor, inspecting for any damage we could have caused. There was nothing, and for some stupid reason, this made me frown. Had I not done something right? Did I disappoint Edward and not give him his wants and needs the way he desired them? I realize that I have been a little bit fiesty at times, but who can blame me when they have a God-like creature naked in front of them? No one in there right mind that I know of. Regardless, I felt something off in the air. Something was definetly weird.

I gathered my toothpaste off the sink, applied it to my toothbrush, rinsed it off, and began brushing my teeth with one hand as I attempted to brush out the tangles in my unruly hair with my other. I couldn't seem to shake this uncomfortable feeling that something was very wrong. It was sunlight outside, so I knew Edward wouldn't have wandered off too far by himself, afraid that someone somewhere on a boat or something would happen to row by and see him. Yes, it's crazy to think of when you're on a private island, but I'm sure Edward would still be cautious. He's always prepared. Nothing surprises him... Well, except me, and that's not always a good thing.

I ran quickly to the bedroom door and opened it, peaking outside. No movement. Just silence. He was clearly not in the house. The feeling I have in the pit of my stomach told me he wasn't hurt or anything, which was good. However, it was telling me that it was me that did someting off. But what did I _do_ last night to make him have to go away and think, or whatever he was doing? I played the events of last night over and over in my head, trying to make sense of them. Was I too rough? Too gentle? Did I say something really stupid in a moment of heat that scared the bejesus out of him? Did I bite him? I pondered and pondered and nothing would come to focus. But there must be something... some little thing that I done wrong. Edward didn't even leave a note for me, which is very unlike him to do. I frowned and headed back to the bathroom and ran the shower water.

More and more thoughts crossed my mind as I soaked my hair and body. As my hands ran through my hair, I started to think of Edward's movement. Sure, he was worried about hurting me which I can't seem to shake from him no matter how hard I tried, but that is becoming normal behavior for Edward. That couldn't be it though. He has too good of self-control to actually lose it on me. In fact, there has been a few moment these past couple nights where his beautiful crooked smile would come across his face during our time, and he would press his forehead to mine. The moments like that were my most favorite. It didn't matter if I was caught up in tears and completely overwhelmed, or if I was just in need of more of him... that feeling he could give me when he did that and looked me in the eye... it was irreplaceable. So, the sex part I was pretty sure was okay for now. Sure, I wasn't as flexible or as adventerous with positions as my thoughts are when I'm alone, but I am sure I will get to being more comfortable eventually.

So it had to be the foreplay. Hmm... Maybe I wasn't passionate enough when I was kissing him, or worse, too pationate and frightening. Maybe it was because I interrupted him playing the piano. Maybe it was because I was half naked on top of the piano while he was... Yes. But Edward seemed to _like _to do that to me. I never imagined that I would be comfortable enough to let anyone do that to me, let alone someone I felt was so perfect that I would only look more unperfect to him, especially in those type of postions. Plus, I couldn't deny the fact that it was utterly the most hottest and overwhelming feeling to cross my body when he did the things he did with his mouth to me. Words cannot even describe the hot and cold flashes your body goes through, the dirty words you have to bite your tongue over to not shout out loud, and the end result that is so sexy and provacative, especially when it is Edward Cullen that is doing it to you...

I rinsed my hair and lathered up my loofa. As I began to slowly run down my arm with it, it suddenly dawned on me what the problem was. "Holy shit!" I shouted outloud, dropping the loofa and bodywash bottle. I knew EXACTLY what the problem was. Here I was, being stubborn Bella. I was so caught up in everything going around with us in the heat of the moment, and the fact that an absolute angel was willing to make love to me while I was still human, that I didn't even realize what I had done wrong. I _wasn't _giving him what he needed. All the foreplay was mostly on me. Okay, more than mostly. Nine eight percent of it was on me. On _my _needs. On _my _wants. On _my _sexual appetite. On _my _desires.

I am an idiot. It is official.

Edward would never ever ask me to do anything for him like that. He was too much of a gentleman, too much of an amazing soul to be as stubborn as I have been these past two nights. Yes, I am sure he's had hot, typical, male fantasies of giving it to a girl in all these positions, and all the foreplay women could do to him. After all, vampire or not, he's said it himself. He's still a man. And I, as a woman -- as _his _woman -- wasn't giving him the same sort of gratitude that he has given me. But what could I do to make it right now?

Of course, I knew what I could do. But I didn't want to necesarily think about it, even if I was being selfish. It wasn't that I thought it was dispicable. I'm sure that Edward's body, every single centimeter of it, is perfect. That's not the problem. But I had no idea _how _to do it. It's not like I have tons of experience with this kind of thing. I laughed, picturing myself trying to attempt it on him. I knew I would choke, that was a given. But what if it got stuck there, or I poked myself in the face with it? Worse, what if I broke it? Can it be broken? I laughed some more, realizing my newfound dillema.

"What are you laughing at?"

I jumped at the sound of his voice, and then froze like a statue. I heard a laugh that could only be the voice of an angel and frowned. How long had he been in here? I stuck my head out of the shower door, and found him sitting on top of the bathroom sink, twirling an apple on his finger like a basketball. His hair was spiked and pefect. His eyes were a deep golden color, only available after a hunting trip. He was wearing a fitted black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black shoes. He was perfect.

"What were you laughing at?", he asked again.

"Oh, nothing much." I quickly stuck my head back inside and shut the shower door.

"I'm not buying it, my love."

"That's because there is nothing to be bought," I countered. _Nothing besides the penis puzzle. _

"I'm not buying that either."

I stuck my tongue out towards the water, thinking of his face before it. I giggled.

"I saw that."

I looked at him through the glass and slumped. "When did you get here?"

"A few moments ago."

"Where did you go?"

"To find us some breakfast."

I opened up the shower door again and looked at him, confused. There was _no way _I was eating what he ate. He laughed at me so hard that his head hit the mirror behind him. He sat the apple on his knee and grabbed a towel off of the towel warmer Carlisle included for Esme when he bought her this house. He threw it over his shoulders and leaned back against the mirror, scratching his head, tucking his bottom lip out.

"Don't hurt yourself," I giggled at his expense.

"It was worth it," he replied. "You should have seen your face. It looked like you imagined I had placed a nice, juicy, moutain lion on your plate next to candle light, waiting for you on the kitchen table."

I rolled my eyes for a moment, rinsing off my body. I cleared my throat. "Hey Edward?" I called, changing my tone.

"Yes, love?"

"You know, finding us both breakfast can be pretty exhausting. You probably got really, really, _extremely _dirty with your adventure. Do you think you would want to join me in here?" I crossed my fingers.

He exhaled loudly. "I would but I made you breakfast and it's waiting, and it would be a waste of nasty human food if we were to let it get cold."

"We have a microwave here." I closed my eyes, thinking of my previous thoughts. Of me being selfish in the nights past.

"Doesn't work good with pancakes."

I frowned, knowing I wasn't going to win this time. I turned off the water and rang out my hair with my hands. As I turned around to open the door, I jumped back, startled, realizing it was already open and he was standing there. He had a towel open with his hands, and was waiting for me, grin on face. I smiled and raised my arms so he could wrap it around my body. As he did, he pulled the ends of it to the front and then proceeded to pull me slowly towards him. I wrapped my arms around him even though I was wet, and pulled his face towards me to kiss him.

"Mmm," he sighed, kissing me longer. Tingles started to flow through my body and I fought to ignore them. He said no. I have to respect that. I am focused on his needs.

His tongue slipped through my lips as his fingers dug into the towel behind me, pulling me furthur against him. I moaned into his mouth, tugging on his hair. I so badly wanted to lift myself up off the floor and wrap my legs around his waist. After all, being in nothing but a towel was an easy excuse for easier access. _No_, I thought. _It ain't about you, Bella._

I fought the evilest of temptation and moved back from his grip, sighing as I stepped. He tilted his head and pulled me and the towel back to him. I sighed and reached behind me, grabbed his hands, and unlocked them from my waist.

"What's wrong?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh. Nothing. I just... don't want to keep breakfast waiting any longer. Can't reheat pancakes well, you know."

His eyes followed me as I walked around him and grabbed my clothes, his arms still out like he was still holding me. I looked away, trying to focus on getting dressed.

"Oooh," he spoke behind me. "I like those panties."

I blushed as I slipped the lace white panties under the towel, and continued to dress. Why was he teasing me? He was making this really difficult.

Edward leaned against the back of the bathroom door, crossed his legs and placed his hands into his jean pockets. He began to stare at me and my legs as I continued to get dress. Just staring. Like the God that he was. I could tell he was starting to loosen up around me and the idea of sex -- as long as it was controlled -- and that made it even harder to resist him. I realized at this moment that I would never, ever get enough of him. An eternity wasn't even enough. Regardless, I needed to stay focused on the idea of him and his needs and desires, and he had told me "no" moments before. So there was no point in giving in. For now.

After getting fully dressed, I slipped on my flip flops and bent over to dry off my hair. I felt two hands wrap around my waist and looked between my legs to find him standing behind me. I felt the tips of his cold fingers rubbing across my t-shirt hem on my back. God, he _was _teasing me. Stupid, gorgeous vampire.

_His needs_, I thought at repeat in my head_. His needs, his wants, his desires. His needs, his wants, his desires_. As his hands slid under my shirt and up my spine, my thoughts faded to just_ his, his, his. No, no, no_! I flipped back up and began to dry my hair that way, slowly stepping away from his grip. He caught the hint and stepped backwards again, leaning back against the door. Edward stood still as a statue, permanent smile on his face as he watched me blow dry my hair, comb it, put on foundation, and adjust my shirt. Then I turned around and smiled at him, waiting for him to move. He slowly stepped to the side and allowed me to open the door.

"You are a very stubborn girl, Isabella Cullen."

I smiled at him, thinking about my pact with myself. "Not at all. Just hungry." I walked to the kitchen.

Edward had a beautiful breakfast display waiting for me at the table. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast. He had an orange juice, a water, and a hot tea next to that. Silverware on one side of the dishes, as a gently folded napkin laid on the other side, with a tiny heart with the letters "E&B" that was written inside it with pen. I smiled at that touch. How cute.

"Do you like the flowers?" he asked, sitting across from me. "I came across them this morning and pondered whether they were good enough to place beside you. It was hard to choose, because I wanted to make sure they were just right." I looked up to find a beautiful display of orange, yellow, and pink exotic flowers. They were like a mixture of the most beautiful tulip and a rose. I couldn't figure out what they were, but I could tell they were rare.

I smiled at him. "I love them."

He smiled back.

"And you." I continued.

His smile grew larger.

"Good." he said.

I ate in silence for awhile, thinking of my task. How was I going to bring it up? Do I ask him if he wants it? Do I just tell him that I am willing to do it to him? Do I just do it when he isn't expecting it? What if I do it and he doesn't want me to? Would he laugh at me if I choked on it? Would he be able to give me CPR, knowing where my mouth just was? Or would he just make fun of me for the rest of my life? I sighed, growing hopeless. My thoughts were ridiculous, yes, but I couldn't shake them. I wanted to be perfect for him.

"You seem distracted, my love." He leaned forward above the table, resting his face on his knuckles. He tilted his head, staring into my eyes. He was hypnotizing me. I looked away.

"No, I just..." I paused. "I was just thinking about last night."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

He smiled and lifted his hands, motioning me to continue. I swallowed down the last piece of bacon, trying to figure out what to say next.

"Well," I continued. "I was just wondering... am I... am I up to par with you?"

His eyes dug deeper into mine, and I could tell he was trying to read my thoughts. Thank God for my mental handicap. "What do you mean, Angel?"

"I mean exactly what I asked. Do I... do everything right? For you?"

He nodded and smiled that crooked smile that would knock me off my feet if I were standing. "You were amazing. Why do you ask?"

The words came out all at once. I couldn't stop them. "I just... I feel that I am being to selfish with you. Like it's mainly focused on me. Edward you are trying so hard to be gentle with me and trying not to damage anything in the process and not hurt me and not do anything wrong, and here I have been the whole time, being selfish with you. It isn't fair to you. And I'm sorry for that, I really am. But... But I am willing to try to make it better next time."

"Bella," he laughed, leaning back against his chair and throwing his hands behind his head. "You are completely absurd."

I threw my face in my hands to cover my eyes and shook my head. "Don't make fun of me. I'm serious!"

He laughed more. "I'm not trying to, it's just, as usual, I have no idea what you are referring to."

"YOU!" I shouted, throwing my hands in the air. "I'm referring to _you_. I'm being selfish with _you_."

He chuckled one more and then let out a huge sigh. "No you are not."

"Yes I am."

"Okay... Then humor me. How are you being selfish with me?"

I gulped down my entire glass of orange juice and leaned back, satisfied with my full belly. Wow I ate fast. Nervous habit.

"Well," I responded softly, after a few moments. "I just... I..."

"Spill it out, Bella. It's not like I'm going to come across this table and bite you. Well... not like _that_, anyway."

He winked at me.

I shook my head at him. "This is not the time to be teasing and dazzling me, Edward Cullen."

"I'm not trying to, Bella!" he laughed as he stretched out his body. "I'm just trying to get you to tell me what in God's name is eating at you. Was it something I did last night that was bothering you? Was it-"

I cut him off. "It has nothing to do with what you did to me. _You _did everything right. It's me, and what I am not doing to you."

He sat up now, resting his hands in his lap, puzzled look on his face. He was waiting for me to explain. I sighed and gave in.

"I just feel that I am not doing enough things for you. Sexually."

He bit his bottom lip and stared at me. "Like what?"

"Like... you know..."

I closed my mouth at tapped my mouth with my index finger, raising an expression, trying to tell him to take a hint. He stared at my motions for a few moments, confused. I watched his eyes go back and forth from my eyes to my finger to my lips, over and over again. He tilted his head at me. He was so gorgeous. And clueless.

"Oh," he responded after a few more minutes of silence. "Ohhhhh." He nodded, letting it sink in. Then he burst into laughter.

"And light dawns on marble head," I quoted, leaning back against my chair. He was laughing still.

"That's not funny!" he shouted, tossing a piece of his napkin towards me. I tossed it back at him.

He straightened up, then slowly leaned his hand across the table and placed it on mine. His cold touch was wonderful. "Bella. Angel. Love of my life," he began, rubbing my hand with his. "You don't need to worry yourself with the technicalities. We have a long time ahead of us, so there is no need to get upset over tiny things. Everything is okay. I am so happy with you. Look at my face!" He was smiling the whole time, I couldn't deny that. But still.

"Besides," he continued. "I love you. You are doing nothing wrong. - "

"But I could be doing more." I finished, pulling my hand away slowly. I stood up and took my dishes with me to the sink. I washed them off, sigh on my face. I was being so stupid. What the hell is wrong with me? I felt his hands slid under my arms, down my ribs, around my waist, and felt his fingers lock themselves there. He stood behind me and leaned forward to rest his chin on my left shoulder, swaying with me side to side. He began to hum my lullaby softly into my ear. A shiver rushed through my body. I placed the dishes into the rack, trying not to smile. That would be selfish of me too. I tried to move away from him but he gripped tighter.

"You are not going anywhere." he stated pointly, continuing to sway. "You are staying right here with me. Forever. That was the deal."

I shook my head and tried to unlock his arms but he wouldn't budge.

"You are _mine_," he growled playfully in my ear. I felt my knees begin to cave in and that made me both more and less frustrated with the situation. More frustated because I wanted so badly to give him the sensations and feelings that he gives me on a daily basis anymore, and less frustrated because... well, he was giving me those sensations right now. I felt his cold, tender, soft lips edge down the side of my neck and then stop to plant a soft kiss by my shoulder. I closed my eyes, feeling him grip tighter to my body. He swayed side to side, chin back on my shoulder, humming. I closed my eyes, leaning my head back towards him, enjoying the sensation. I ran my fingers down the length of his arms, allowing my body to sway easier with him now.

"Do you know what we need?" he whispered, voice as velvet as can be. "Some music. I have just the item to do the trick."

He released his grip and ran into the living room, turning the radio on. He turned around and took a cd case out of his black carry on bag that was sitting next to the couch. After he put it in and adjusted the volume, he turned to smile at me, lifting his hand.

"Come here, my beautiful."

"Why?" I hesitated, twisting my right foot onto my toes.

"Because I asked you to. Please?" he smiled.

I gave in and walked over to him slowly. He was too irresistable. The music surprised me. I expected to hear something classic and older, like usual. Instead, it was a slower song, but definetly more recent. It had a beautiful piano introduction, followed by a soft, rusky, beautiful male voice. No drums to compliate it. Just beauty.

"What is this?" I asked, taking his hand with mine. He wrapped his arms around me once more, pulling my body all the way towards him. I knew he was going to start dancing, but it felt really nice, so I gave in.

"I borrowed it from Jasper. The singers name is Robin Thicke and the song is entitled 'Angels'. I immediately thought about you and I wanted to share it with you. Do you like it?"

I grabbed his arms and tightened them around me, wrapping my arms around his waist. I rested my head under his chin, against his chest. The lyrics were so beautiful, I could feel myself drifting away, with my love. The music was so soft. Romantic, I thought. A tad bit bluesy, but not much. A classic type of love song.

He began to hum slowly, tightening his grip. Then he began to sing along with the music, his voice melting my heartstrings.

"I don't know how I ever got by without you," he sang softly above me, killing me softly, easing my tension away. He began caressing the small of my back with his fingertips. "There's nothing like the truth, when you've got nothing left to lose... and every night I thank the universe... that I found you... Angel... my angel..." He begain to hum again, moving our bodies as one.

This was almost better than sex. Better than anything. I think that I am beginning to really enjoy this whole dancing thing. Especially the slow dances where I get to be wrapped up in his arms. Like this. I could honestly stay like this forever.

I slowly looked up at him, locking his angelic eyes with mine. This song was quite perfect for him, I realized. He smiled at me, and placed his forehead to mine, continuing to sing so gently.

"And if we all explode..." he sung softly, slowly, staring into my eyes. "You see, we would never know... But I just hope the pieces of my soul reach out to you, to find my angel."

As he began to hum more, he pulled me to him closer and buried his face into my neck. I breathed slowly, shaking, closing my eyes. I swayed with him for a few moments, thanking everything and everyone I could think of that he was here in my life.

The music began to pick up a little bit more bluesier now, but still kept the beautiful piano and soft momento.

As the music was coming to the end, I sighed and pulled his face back. Another soft intro was begining to play now. He kissed me slowly but passionately, our bodies getting lost into the soft, moving tempo of the music. I stood on my tippy toes, pushing myself higher, wanting to get more lost in him. Our kissing became stronger and stronger with each "hum" of the singer, and our tongues finally met. This whole scene was slowly driving me insane. I don't know how he always manages to do it, but Edward has dazzled me once again, just by his mere romantic, vampire presence.

Our mouths were firmly intertwined now and I felt myself moving backwards, against the brick wall beside the fireplace. He pinned my body with his, lowering himself down to kiss my left cheek and down to my neck. He placed his hand above my heart, feeling my heartbeat speed up. I swallowed hard and I felt him smile against my neck. This shot shivers through my entire body. I began to tremble as thoughts of me throwing my legs around him crept up into my head. _Don't be selfish, don't be selfish._

I heard him inhale as he ran his face along my neck, up my ear, resting there. He was smelling me. I was wanting him. Badly. _Don't be selfish, don't be selfish._

The music became intoxicating as he began to feverishly kiss my mouth. The music was pulling us more towards it. I pulled my face backwards, reluctantly, and ran my fingers down his black t-shirt and rippled abs. I stopped at his belt and looked up at his face. My fingers trailed across his stomach and belt for a moment as my smile met his. I tugged on the belt, pulling the pin from the hole, seperating the buckle. I could feel my desire for him drawing closer by the milisecond. Keeping my eyes locked on him, I bit my lip. He licked his. I unbuttoned his jeans, trying to remain calm. It was my turn to give him sensations, and I knew it. I wanted to.

I unzipped his jeans and leaned my face in closer to tease him. Everytime he slowly leaned in to kiss me, I leaned a little bit backwards. When he stood straight, I leaned forward. I began to run my fingers underneath his shirt, up and own his rock hard stomach. I smiled at him as he continued to try to kiss me. This music was really making him even more sexy. I ran my hands behind him, along his back, then back around, down his stomach, and finally rested towards his jeans once more. I ran my hands underneath the inside of his jeans and across the fabric underneath. I felt his body respond almost instantly.

"May I?" I whispered, breathlessly, teasing him.

He nodded, lips parted, keeping his eyes to mine. I began to rub the length of him through his briefs, feeling him press closer and closer to me now. Thank God that all the blinds were shut in this room and that the door was locked. I don't want anyone to interrupt this. The look on his face was priceless. Oh yes, I was enjoying myself.

I tucked my right hand inside the fabric now and down the length of him I watched as his eyes closed now, slowly. My heartbeat kicked into high gear and I was starting to lose my breath. I gripped a bit harder and freed him from the thin fabric, sliding his jeans down his backside a little with my free hand. He stepped his right leg between my legs and his left leg to the other side of them. He closed his eyes tighter as my hand motion sped up. His lips stayed parted. I began to use both my hands for a few moments and he groaned lightly. Shivers shot through me again, hitting the soft spots.

"Look at me, Edward." I demanded, gently of course. His head straightened up and his eyes locked with mine. I made sure to give him the most evil smile I could muster as I worked my left hand still. I brought my right hand up to my mouth, licking along my palm and fingers. He groaned louder now. Then, keeping my eyes on him, I brought it back down to his body, making fire meet ice again. As I began to speed up my motions with my right hand, I raised my left hand and did the same thing. As I licked it, I kept my eyes on his. He allowed a smile to escape the side of his mouth, panting.

Continuing to rub, I felt him grow as hard as can be against me. I loved how his body was responding to me, how his face was begining to look. Giving pleasure was almost as good as receiving pleasure, I realized. Maybe it was an even share. As his eyes rolled into the back of his head, I stopped my hands. His head popped up fast, and he locked his eyes with mine. I smiled at him and began again. Harder. A few moments later, his eyes shut again. I stopped. Edward groaned and opened his eyes. I began again. His eyes started to flutter shut, but he left them open. He knew I was returning what he did to me the other night.

And then he surprised me.

He leaned forward towards me, gripping my face firmly with his hands, pressing his forehead to mine. He locked my eyes into his.

"Is this where you want me?" he asked ever-so-sexy, drowning me with his gorgeous golden eyes. I knew he didn't have to inhale and exhale like I did, but the fact that I was _making _him, plus the way he was looking at me, was making me completely overwhelmed. My lips parted as I caressed the length of him, changing my motions gradually. He continued to keep his eyes open and on mine, but I felt him lick his lips underneath mine. His fingers gripped my his tight now, his cold touch surprising me. I was definetly turning him on, and he was definetly returning the gesture.

I shoved my face towards him for a moment, unable to resist his lips. His tongue found mine in under one second, and I almost got too caught up in his kiss to continue to move my hands. I backed up and let go with my hands. He tilted his head, looking down to me. I smiled and pushed him backwards. He began to speak but I shook my head, pressing my fingertips to his rock hard chest. I pushed backwards again. He slowly walked backwards until the back of his legs hit the arm of the couch. I pushed him back harder, his body falling onto the couch. I grabbed his jeans by his thighs and tugged them down a bit. Then I climbed over the arm and his body, straddling his knees.

As I began to work my hands again, I could tell he was shocked by the look in his eyes, but he was trying to play it off cool. He put a couple pillows under his head, getting comfortable, watching me work. I knew that if my seduction was going to continue, I was going to have to go to drastic measures. I scooted by body down lower and leaned forward, towards his stomach. His mouth dropped open as he felt my hot breath come closer to his body.

"Bellaaaa," he hesitated, breathlessly, gripping the couch seat underneath him.

I looked up at him, mouth an inch away from his lower body, and licked my lips. "What?" I responded gently, continuing to stroke him, to tease him. "Do you not want me to?"

He closed his eyes for a moment, licking his lips. He was trying to regain his composure on his face. "No, no," he said at last, voice breaking. "I most definetly want you to, it's just that... I don't know how good my self control is, and I don't think we should be testing my limits while you're still... fragile."

I smiled at him and let go of my inhibitions. Keeping my eyes on his, I licked the tip of him. His eyes shut. _It wasn't bad at all_, I thought. _So far!_

Becoming excited, opened my mouth wide and drew him into it. His cold, smooth body tensed up hard underneath me and his eyes rolled back into his head. I allowed it. I didn't know if I wanted him to watch me or not, just in case I messed up. I was trying so hard to focus on not biting him or breaking it.

I lowered my mouth onto him now, as far as I could go. Then my gag reflex kicked in. I backed off for a second, trying to shake off my fear. Relaxing my throat, I began again. I continued to use my hands with my mouth, making sure every inch of him was covered in warmth at some point. His body continued to flex then loosen, flex then loosen. I began to speed up my pace now as moments passed. Changing it up a bit, I moved my hands opposite my mouth, giving him a different kind of effect. Only when I went down too far with my mouth was it uncomfortable.

"Breathe out with your mouth when you go down," he moaned. I removed my mouth and looked up at him to see that he was watching me. I continued to move my hands.

"Well," he said, flustered, embarassed. "Emmett told me that if a girl... if you... breathed in... with your mouth while you're doing th-that, then it'll ease the gag reflex."

I nodded and began again. This time, as I breathed out, I realized it was opening my throat wider. I could go down furthur. And by the sound of his moans, the rise of his body, and the lowering of his feet, I was doing my job right. After a few moments, I began to pick up my pace again, bringing him closer and closer.

Everytime I felt that he was closer to me giving him an orgasm, I slowed down, calming him down. Then I began again. I felt my body respond to his underneath my own jeans. I was definetly turned on. Hearing this angel's noises was definetly helping. I wanted to bring him sooo close but I didn't want to bring him all the way. I changed rhythms, tightened my lips and loosened them, used tongue and no tongue. A little bit of teeth action, but nothing strong at all. I knew _that _much was bad news. As I was moving, I kept my ears focused on the sexy sounds he was making. I used to never imagine I'd do this, but listening to his body respond to what I was doing made me have absolutely no regrets. I kind of liked it, honestly, as I began to figure out techniques he liked and what to do to make sure I was not going to choke. But I was still paranoid I was going to break it.

Minutes and seconds passed by and feeling his body react was almost too much. I almost got too carried away and took him all the way, but I forced myself to stop. He swallowed hard, eyes beginning to glaze, and he licked his lips.

"Mmm," he sighed, adjusting his body on the couch. "Wow."

I smiled and climbed off, running to get a drink of water. It wasn't that it was nasty tasting, of course, but my mouth was definetly dry now. He called for me and I ran back. He stayed on the couch and raised up his arms for me to climb back over him. I grabbed his shoulders and straddled him. Then I bent down to kiss him, but paused. I wasn't for sure if he'd want to do that or not. But he did, thankfully, and by the response of his mouth, I could tell I did my job really well.

I felt his cold fingers slide up the back of my shirt and undo my bra. I smiled at him. He returned the smile. His hand gave me serious cold chills as he slid them back down my back. Then, gripping my shirt, he pulled it off with my bra in one smooth motion. Normally, I would be to embarassed to sit above him exposed. But I wasn't. I was too excited.

I lifted his shirt to the top of his chest, kissing across it and down his stomach. His bare chest had a nice little flush to it, nothing serious obviously, but enough to catch my eye. Edward ran his fingers through my hair, obviously enjoying it. I could feel the length of him press against my jeans, and it sent trembles through my body. I wanted him so freaking badly.

I sat up on my knees, crouching over him, but before I could get to my jeans, he already had them unbuttoned and unzipped. I smiled and stood up for a moment, sliding them down my legs and leaving them on the floor. I straddled him again and his beautiful, soft hands found those white panties that he liked so much earlier. His right hand ran up my back as his left hand slid between my legs, rubbing my body through the fabric. His touch immediately brought a response to my body, and I threw my head back, losing my breath. Wow, how did he _do _that?

He continued to rub and I knew my body was responding against the fabric. I could feel my body becoming more turned on and I knew he could feel it too. He brushed my hair off my back with his left hand, bringing it to the right side of my face. I leaned down to kiss him and he let me. His left hand ran down to my breasts, taking turns caressing them. I moaned against his mouth as his hands were working multiple parts of my body. My breath became more shallow as my body began to rock above him, up and down, side to side. His mouth crushed mine as his fingers slid inside the side of my panties, touching my most intimate place. My tongue found his in a second, and I knew I was becomming more vulnerable. His left hand slid under my stomach and raised me above him, his right hand continuing to work his magic.

He slid down my panties with his left hand and I moved my legs to get through them. There was no way in hell I was going to stand up to remove his hand from me, no matter how selfish that sounded. I didn't care. I did my part. Now it was our turn together. I caressed him beneath me as he caressed me, and he sucked in a large gasp of air. I licked my hand and placed it back against him, fire to ice mixture. It was weird that it _wasn't_ weird that I was compeltely naked at this point, and he was pretty much fully dressed still -- besides his jeans lowered down his body and his shirt to his chest. I didn't mind. I took the tip of him and began to rub it against my wet entrance. He slid his thumb upwards, focusing on just the top, most sensitive part of my heat. That was all it took. I began to lower myself onto him, relaxing my body to his.

His eyes popped open again, watching the action. I saw him grip onto the left side of the couch cushion and knew he was trying to remain calm. I don't know where my shyness was, but it wasn't here at this very moment. I was too overwhelmed, too turned on by him. I spread my legs a little bit, letting him take in just a tiny bit more of the view. He moaned, caressing my leg with his left hand. Keeping a tight grip onto the couch with my right hand, I balanced myself above him, moving up and down along his length. His right hand continued to work its magic against my heat though, causing my body to react with his. I tightened my pc muscles and he moaned, causing me to return the sound.

He sat up quickly, grabbing my butt with both his firm, cold hands. I threw my hands on his shoulders, maintaing eye contact. He lifted my body with his just his bare hands. My knees locked against his rib cage.

As he guided my body the way he wanted to with his hands, I felt myself slowly beginning to break apart, piece by piece. I could feel him inside of me stronger now, and he was hitting a spot I wasn't aware even existed. My body began to shake and I closed my eyes, getting lost into the moment. It was as if the most sensitive part on the outside of my body had replicated itself and now there was one on the inside. I began to help him move me up and down now, getting more lost in him. I threw my arms passionately around his neck now, grinding against him harder. His lips parted wide and his eyes locked on mine, breathlessly. Everytime I moaned, he responded by gripping tighter.

Moments passed and we both became unaware of any inhibitions that were bothering us. I began to moan his name in his ear and he was tugging gently on my hair and my body, and I knew he was losing all control, for the most part. I felt his body start to tremble underneith me and I gripped tighter to his body. His hand met my most sensitive spot as I was rocking hard against him, and that was all it took. My body released the biggest orgasm I had had to date and I moaned so loudly that I was thankful there were no neighbors around us. He gripped tighter to me now, moving his body with my trembles, giving me the full effect.

I collapsed onto him hard after a few more seconds, and he fell backwards against the couch pillows. My heartbeat pounded against his chest. I lay there breathlessly now, trying to regain my thougths. Nothing was quite making sense at the moment.

I didn't care.

I smiled._ I did it though!_ I thought. Not only did I overcome my fear of pleasuring him how he wanted, but I let all my inhibitions drop away and gave myself freely to him. It was so nice to see his face react to my motions. To see him get lost in me. Everything was so worth it. Now it didn't matter if I was nervous. I wasn't going to let my emotions take control of me like that anymore. I loved being able to be _free _with him. I was enjoying myself.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked a few moments later, as we were getting dressed.

"I know you're going to think this is silly, but I was just wondering... C-"

He cut me off. "Yes that was amazing."

I smiled and straightened up my shirt and hair. Then I threw my arms around him. "Thanks!" I replied, kissing his lips. "But... that's not what I was going to ask. I was wondering... is it possible to break a penis?"

He laughed. "Not at all. There's no bone in it."

I smiled evily at him. "Boy... are you going to be in trouble by the end of all of this."

--

**So there we go! I hope you enjoyed the light hearted banter. I tried to be more intune with Bella's worrysome character and her thoughts, as well as normal girl concerns. And if you get a chance, download that song that EC was singing. It's so beautiful and inspiring. Plus the extend vs is 8 minutes long.. :D **

**Now I may continue w/this day in the next chapter... let me know what you think.**

**I hope it wasn't too painful for you!! Please, please, PLEASE ****review**** and let me know what you think! Let me know what you liked about it, and if there is something you hated, let me know that too so I can do better. And don't hesitate to make more suggestions. And yes, there will be more shower scenes as well! ;) Thanks for reading! A.S.**


	4. Glitter

**Hey everyone! Please read this:**

**So this is Chapter 4 of my first fanfic. I of course want to say THANK YOU for those who have viewed and reviewd my story. Keep the reviews and requests coming, you know I will do my best to fulfill them!**

**-----**

**I had a few ideas about continuing the day from Chapter 3, and saw that a few of my readers had suggested it as well... So I decided that I wanted to keep up with the light heartedness of it all, because that was really fun to me. But as I began to write, I realized that people can really get intense when they're as madly in love as Edward & Bella, so I wanted this chapter to kind of go from light heartedness to just PURE PASSION and UNCONTROLLABE DESIRE for one another. I was a little hesitant about the way I wrote this chapter because of a few choice words and descriptions I chose to use, but then I thought, COME ON. If you were Bella, you probably would have done and said the same exact thing as she did. So I hope I don't scare too many people with the more graphicness of it... And again PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-----**

**This is another smut, juicy lemon. I will try to keep it romantic though, for the most part. But it does include graphic nature.**

**Note - I'm going to go one chapter at a time, that way I can map out their vacation nights how I see it. **

_**Disclaimer: **_ I own nothing that is Twilight or Stephenie Meyer related. [Though I wish I owned RPattz. I'll have to add him to my christmas list.]

-----

**Chapter 4. Soaked In Glitter.**

Edward and I decided to spend the day out of the house. For about five hours, actually. He took me snorkeling, which was fine and fun, but not at all what I wanted to do with the rest of our evening. I imagined us redecorating the honeymoon house with a madness of passion and destruction, and although Edward appeared to have agreed with me at first, he gave me the whole "abscence makes the heart grow fonder" speech. Sure. I'm sure that wasn't what he was thinking after I showed him my new-found "talent" but he stuck true to his word. He was evil. And oh so sexy.

So here I was, neck up in warmy saltwater, big goggles over my eyes, a colossal tube dangling from my mouth, messy ponytail, and clown-sized flippers. Edward, of course, didn't need any of this special equipment due to the fact that, not only is he as beautiful as an Angel, but he's also in no need of breathing. So as I looked like a drowning rat, he sparkled in the sunlight like a greek God.

After hours of that, I convinced him to edge towards the shore with me so I could feel like I weighed 110lbs again. The equipment was becoming too heavy for me to keep up with. He laughed and complied.

"Edward?" I asked as I sat in the sand, jerking off the last flipper. I yanked the ponytail out of my messy hair, shaking it lose.

"Hmm?" He stood behind me, hands on hip, staring at the sun.

"I was just wondering if it bothered you that the fish are afraid of you? They act like you're a shark!"

He laughed, sparkling of beauty. "Nah," he replied. "I actually think it's quite hillarious."

I nodded and tossed the eqipment behind me, laying back on the sand. I closed my eyes and soaked it in, thinking once again about how lucky I was. Raising my arms above my head, I stretched myself out as far as I could. The shore splashed up on me, causing a giggle to escape.

"You are the image of beauty." He spoke lightly, his soft voice dangling above me.

Keeping my eyes closed, I stretched my arms furthur until I reached his ankles. I caressed them slowly, humming to myself. As I rose my knees up and down through the water, squiggling my hips from side to side, I realized how much fun I was truly having. I didn't ever want to go back to Forks after this experience. I missed the sunlight and the weather. And now, I would miss the sound of the ocean, the pull of the tide against us, and the cool breeze that swept over my overheated body.

I felt him walk around me and sit beside me now, edging himself closer until his hips nudged mine. He layed back as well, leaning against his right elbow, on his side. He took his beautiful, sparkling pale finger and began drawing imaginary circles around my belly button. I shivered at his touch and smiled. Throwing my right hand over my eyes, I opened them and found his face. Then I lost my breath.

The way the sun was positioned behind him caused this white outline around his body. His bronzed, wet, touseled hair spread out in every way. His skin sparkled and glowed. He looked more like an Angel now than ever before. I felt that my mouth was hanging open, but I couldn't figure out a way to communicate with my brain to tell it to close. He was _glorious_.

"What?" he asked, laughing at my facial expression.

"_You_." was all I could choke out.

"What about me?" His fingers began to run up to my chest, doing circles there, then back down to my belly button in a repetitive manner.

I shivered again. "Do you know how _beautiful _you are?"

He smirked, shaking his head. "Right now, I probably look like one of those kiddy glitter barbie dolls. Highly the image of beauty in any form."

"No way," I said, giggling at his response. "You have never looked more handsome."

He shook his head again as the corners of his mouth rose higher. I wondered if he was still human, if his cheeks would turn red from a blush. I smiled to myself. As I closed my eyes, I began to run my fingers up and down the side of his arm and elbow, and up to his hair. His finger ran lower now, tracing the line of my black bikini bottom.

"Edwarddd," I grined through my teeth with a warning.

"Yes, love? What is it?"

"...You know what."

His fingers continued to trail along to the top of my bottoms, teasing ever so lightly now. The water rose really high against us, soaking my hair over again. I stayed still, getting lost in all the sensations. His finger pressed harder now and dipped about a centimeter inside the bikini, then quickly back out and up to my belly. He began repeating this new pattern, slower.

"Ed_warddd_," I warned again.

"Yes, love?"

"I swear to God as my witness, if you do not stop _teasing _me, I will drown you in this water."

He laughed, throwing his head backwards. "Don't you think that would take quite a long time, considering?"

"No! Trust me, if I wanted to, I could probably find a way."

"Oh I highly doubt you could. Clumsy as you are, I'd probably have to rescue you from drowning yourself."

"Don't tempt me."

He laughed again, lying his head down on his arm. He flattened his hand out, caressing my entire stomach. I turned my head to look at him and all my warnings flew right out of the window. The way he was using his golden eyes to stare intensely into mine, with that gorgeous cocky smirk that precisely owns my soul now... yeah, he pretty much cleared my brain of any hardships. He was doing it on purpose, which made it worse.

I closed my eyes again, enjoying the feel of his touch against the my skin, with the warm water continuing to cascade and pull around our bodies. He raised his finger up and began to do circles around the top of my suit, at my right nipple. My eyes popped open quickly and I shot him the most evilest look possible, trying to get him to ignore the fact that my body obviously responded to his touch so quickly. He laughed again.

"Quite the comedian." Sarcasm took over my voice.

"Oh, you better believe it." His face was killing me, watching him slowly lick his lips, continuing to move his finger.

"Edward," I started. "I am going to count to three. And when I get to three, if you haven't removed your hand from my now tortured breast, I am going to hurt you."

"_Really_?" he tempted, scooting closer to my body and rising onto his elbow. He seemed less than intimidated.

"One," I warned, narrowing my eyes.

He leaned closer to me now, quickening his motion of circle.

"Two," I threatened again, grinding my teeth.

His hand slipped under my top now, continuing the motion as his face leaned closer to mine.

I could feel my breath starting to lose it's battle against his smile, his beautiful eyes, his touch. The jerk.

"Two and a half..." I moaned, trying to focus on my word. No way was I going to... let him... get away with this.

He edged his lips closer to mine now, about a half a centimeter from touching them. I shivered as he continued to tease me, losing more focus. I closed my eyes as I felt his hand slide back out of my top, down my torso, around my thighs, and edging back towards my bikini bottoms. He licked his lips, his tongue grazing mine.

"Two and three quarters," I gasped, trying to regain my strength.

His finger dipped inside now, not touching any part I wanted him to, just teasing me more. Before I lost all my senses, he gently tugged at my bottom lip, drawing it into his mouth and sucking on it with his tongue.

I jerked away quickly, throwing him backwards, shouting "Three!" Then I launched myself at him. He laughed as he flew backwards, grabbing my hips, slamming his head into the sand. The water crashed over us now, the highest wave we has seen today, soaking us both so hard that I almost lost my top. He laughed louder than ever, gripping onto my body, obviously enjoying himself too much. I began to tickle him and poke at him, using threatening words with each jab. "See? Huh! Ha! I .. told you... I was going to... beat you up!"

He laughed louder as he squirmed underneath me. The sound of his voice almost made me lose my nerve. I poked harder at his ribs, shaking him around. He was shaking from laughing so hard, and I knew I was winning. I really quite enjoyed that fact. Then his eyes opened and he layed still beneath me. The quick way that he did it made me freeze like a statue, fingers still touching his ribs. He froze like a statue for about 30 seconds. Then, quicker than lightening, he flipped us over to where my head was towards the shore, in the opposite way that we were laying previously, and he was on top of me. He began to tickle me immensily and I squeeled underneath him.

"Edward!" I shouted, squirming like a snake. He grabbed ahold of my wrists with both his hands, then gave them to his left hand, holding them out above me. He tucked his right hand underneath my head, keeping my face from the water that was surround and then leaving us. I squirmed some more, knowing I was losing. He laughed as he dug his face into my neck, nuzzling his nose into my throat and collar bone.

"Stop it right now, mister!"

His head popped up, his golden eyes burning. "What are you goin to do about it, little lady?"

I tried to raise my knee up beneath him, only for him to stop it with his own leg, pinning me down harder.

He smirked. "Are you sure you want to go there?"

I squirmed more as water crashed over us, trying to knock him down.

"Alright," he began to warn. "You asked for it!" Then he started blowing lightly against my stomach, tickling me more with his cool, sweet breath.

"Dammit you... y-you _ass_!" I shouted, trying to not show the enthusiasm in my voice. Sure, like I wasn't enjoying getting pinned down into the ocean by a sexy vampire.

"Oh-ho-ho!" His head rose, permanent smirk on his face, keeping me pinned in the sand. "Is my beautiful wife using big boy words?"

I squirmed more, getting lost in his laughter. I've never seen him laugh this hard, and relax this way. He was truly enjoying himself, letting go and loosening up. I really loved this new side of him. I could really get used to this new side of him too. He laughed more as I began to slow my body down, my heart was pounding out of my chest.

"Okay!" I haulted, catching my breath. Then I squirmed some more.

"Say it."

I looked up at him, pushing harder against his hands.

He shook his head. "I want to hear you say it."

I laughed, moving harder, about to lose my bottoms againt my movement as sand began to fill them up. "Say what?" I shouted after a few more moments.

"Say... 'I, Isabella, should never tempt Edward that way, and you, Edward, are king of the kings.'"

I laughed, shaking my head fast. No way I was going to give him a bigger ego!

"Okay," he smirked. "Since you refused, you now have to say, 'I, Isabella, shall never tempt you again, and you, Edward, are the king of kings and the love of my life, forever, and I, Isabella, regret using big boy words against you."

I laughed louder now as he began to blow on my stomach and breasts. "No way!" I shouted. "I'm not that easy!"

He smiled, blowing on my neck. "Oh, trust me, I can get you to say it."

"And how are you so sure?"

"Because I have talent."

"Mmhmm," I shrugged, ignoring the heartbeat in my chest. He was so turning me on with just his new-dominant pattern. I _liked _this Edward.

"Bellaaa..." he warned, raising an eyebrow. I didn't budge.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." He smiled, shaking his head. Then keeping my hands above my head, he scooted my body forward, closer into the water with just his left hand. Then he began to blow on the bottom of my bikini, and at my thighs. I gasped, cocking my head up, watching as water flew over me and down his chest. It was dripping from his chin. He blew harder.

"Say it. _Now_." he growed.

I shook my head, throwing it back into the water, fighting harder against him.

He kept his right hand holding my wrists as his left hand spread my leg apart a little bit. Then he licked across the top of my bikini bottom and underneath the top of it. I gasped, squeezing my eyes shut, bucking against him. He blew harder now before he licked there again, his cold tongue causing me to get goosebumps. A flush was growing immensily over my body now. He moved his head lower, licking over the bikini at the core of my heat, being as mean as ever. A slight moan escaped from my throat. Oh how I wanted him to continue.

"Say it." he pressed harder.

I shook my head, licking my lips, shaking beneath him. More water crashed over me, causing my breasts to react and my body to shake harder.

He licked once more, slowly, then looked up at me, glowing like the sun. My head flipped up and looked at him, giving him a what-the-hell-are-you-doing-get-back-down-there! expression.

He shook his head. "Do you want me to continue, love?"

I nodded, squirming beneath him, gasping for air. I was desperate to have him back there.

"Then I better hear the words."

I closed my eyes, slamming my head into the water. It flew over my face now, drenching me. He began to blow again. "Okay!" I shouted, splashing more water everwhere. "I, Isabella, shall never tempt you again and, you, Edward..." I gasped, realizing I forgot the words.

"Go on..." he said, licking my inner thigh with the pattern of small circles.

"and...you, Edward Cullen..."

"Are the king of kings..." he assisted.

"Yes, you are the king of kings and the love of my life forever, and I, Isabella, regret using big boy words against you."

He laughed, releasing my arms and sitting up on his knees. I looked up at him, dumbfounded. He reached out his hand, grabbing mine, and pulling me forward to stand with him. Then he dusted some of the sand off of me.

"Why did you stop?" I shouted, heart racing. "I said what you wanted me to say!"

"Well... that's because I told you I could get you to say it."

"So... so..." I choked, throwing my hands in the air. "you did that just to _tease _me? What the _fuck_, Edward!"

He laughed, throwing his head back as he wrapped his arms around my waist, tugging me against his chest.

"I love you." He kissed the tip of my nose.

I gave him my best puppy dog face, frustration beaming across my eyes and forehead. "You're so mean."

He shook his head, kissing my mouth briefly. Then he squatted down and wrapped his arms around my waist, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

I laughed, kicking and screaming. "What are you _doing_?"

He lighly smacked my butt, laughing in response. The he took off in a slight jog, which would be a normal run for humans, but not too rough to hurt me as he kept me over his shoulder. He ran into the house, through the kitchen, down the hall, through the bedroom, and into the bathroom.

He placed me gently onto the tile, then turned to turn on the shower water.

"You, my sweet Angel, are using too many dirty words and you need to get yourself cleaned. In fact, I may have to put soap in your mouth."

I shook my head, placing my hands on my hips as I bit my bottom lip. Then after a moment of thought, I replied with, "Or you could put something else in my mouth."

His mouth opened as his head cocked up, locking eyes with me.

"If..." I continued, giving him my best teasing smile. "If you prefer, that is."

He shook his head, closing his eyes. Then he grabbed me quickly as my back was against his chest, making me laugh. He pulled me into the shower with him, closing the glass behind us. Then he drug us both backwards into the hot water, causing steam to rise from his cold body. The shower head was huge, dangling stright down from the ceiling instead of along the wall. It had a bigger width than the size of both of us. It was huge.

The steam began to make a sizzle sound as it floated above us. My heartbeat accelerated as I felt the length of him begin to rise against the small of my back. His fingers ran a quick trail up my spine, causing me to shiver as he brushed the hair off of the back of my neck.

"Sweet, sweet, dirty Bella," he whispered, placing tiny kisses along my shoulders and neck. "What ever am I going to do with you?"

I swallowed the rising lump in my throat down hard, grabbing onto his trunks against his thighs as I pressed my butt harder against him, letting out a soft moan. "Oh... I could think of a few things."

He licked up the back of my neck, towards my hairline as his fingers wrapped around my waist to caress my hips and stomach. "What do you have in mind?"

I sighed, squinting my eyes as I threw my head back into the water, pressing harder against him. His beautiful hands ran up the length of my body, stopping at my chest, caressing over my bikini. "Um..." I began, enjoying the new sensations surrounding our bodies. More steam came across him, causing more distraction. "U-Um..." I couldn't focus.

He tilted my head a little with his head, kissing onto the side of my neck, causing me to gasp. "Tell me." He pressed, covering his teeth with his lips as he began to suck on the skin.

I gasped harder now, clenching my fingers around his trunks, jerking him towards me.

"Tell me, Bella," he gasped, his breath becoming ruggid. "Tell me and I will happily comply."

A million thoughts started flying through my head but I couldn't focus on one particular thing. Too many were too tempting. His hands slid up to my neck now, slighly tugging on the strings of my bikini until he untied it completely. Then he moved his face to the other side of my neck, brushing my hair behind me, sucking there. A little harder now. I gasped, feeling my lower body react to him as I squirmed downwards, almost losing my balance. His right hand slid up my back, gripping onto my hair gently to where my head tilted back up against the water. I moaned loudly.

"Bella, speak."

I gasped as he continued to suck on my neck, trailing up to my ear, then flicking my earlobe with his sweet tongue. "I... I..." I couldn't control my shivers.

"...Yes?"

"I... You... I want... Edward make love to me! Now!"

He laughed as he slid his hands up my body and pulled the bikini top from it, tossing it onto the floor of the shower, towards the drain. His hands slid around my breasts, cupping them hard, pushing against my chest. He began to knead as he breathed cold air against the scorching, hot, soaking wet skin on my back.

I shivered, quickly raising my hands up behind me to grab his neck, knocking over the rack on the side that held the shampoo and conditioner. My eyes shot open as I clumsily bent forward to pick them up. His hands gripped my hips harder, smacking my butt against his pelvic bone, shoving me towards him. I lost all ability to breathe as his hands slid up my spine, leaning over me a little bit. I felt his hard length closer to my center now, through our wet fabric. This really excited me.

Edward placed gentle kisses onto my lower back, holding me to where I stayed leaning over. The hot water was bounced off his shoulders and back, causing steam to fill up the bottom of the shower. In fact, I was pretty sure that by now, steam was filling up the entire bathroom. The noise sizzled louder now.

His thumbs tucked into the back of my bikini, sliding it gently off and down my legs, dropping it to the ground. I moved my feet out of it, kicking it over to the side. He kept me bent over as he began to run his hands up my bottom, down towards my spine, then back towards my bottom again.

"Stay there for a second, Bella." Edward's ruggid voice was sounding desperate now.

I moaned at the thoughts that were possibly crossing through his mind, knowing about the ones that were in mine. It amazed me that, suddenly, _making love_ was the last thing I wanted Edward to do to me. The way his body was pressed up against me, the friction in his voice, the steam rising around us as the water continued to soak us down... it was all too much for my own good. All that I could think of was dirty, dirty thoughts. I slowly leaned back up, pressing my back hard against his stone chest, throwing my head back against his shoulder. He grazed his face across my jaw line as his hands slid around my body.

"E-Edward..." I moaned, enjoying the fact that he was teasing me.

"Yes, my love."

"I think I changed my mind."

His hands paused in place as he straightened up his head, obviously confused. "What do you mean? Do you not want me to-"

"No, no!" I shouted, gripping his hands into mine as I noticed water dripping down his lips and chin from my periphreal vision. "That's not it. Please... Can I say something and you not laugh at me?"

He let out a small chuckle then placed his lips to my right shoulder and nodded. Then he licked there.

"I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME!"

Foreign words that I never thought I'd say, words that I thought I'd only hear if I watched a dirty porno suddenly flew out of my mouth so loudly that I probably could have shaken the house frame if I were a vampire. His head cocked up quickly as his hands spun me around to face him. His eyes were so big that I thought they were going to pop out of their sockets. His lips hung open and he froze solid. I began to regret the words, obviously being a turnoff for him. How stupid, stupid and foolish could I be?

"Bella," he moaned, closing his eyes. "If I can be... honest... That was...the _hottest _thing I have ever heard in my life. But, I don't think I can, love. I know you would get hurt."

I shook my head, throwing my arms around his neck, standing on my tippytoes, shaking. "I won't let you do it _that _hard, Edward. I just... I don't care! Okay? I don't! I've been dying to say that since we got in here, and I want you to do it so badly. I want to shout _your name_, Edward. I just want you to just... Just completely take me over with your body, with your... your..." I picked up his right hand, bringing it to my face and kissing his palm a few times. His lips parted as he pulled me tighter to his body. Then, gaining courage, I licked his middle finger, all the way up, locking my eyes with him. "I want you to use these hands Edward, and your mouth, and your tongue ... and... your-"

His lips crushed onto mine hard as his hands gripped into my hair, tugging it as he forced my face into his. He kissed me with this undeniable passion of a thousand suns, drawing my tongue into his mouth, sucking onto it. I moaned into his mouth, gripping hard onto his hair. Thank God he is a vampire and that it wouldn't hurt him because, as a human, his hair would have probably been ripped out by my force. But I didn't care. I wanted him more than ever.

His hands quickly slid down my body and gripped onto my thighs, picking me up roughly. I threw my legs around his waist, locking hard around him. His mouth seperated from mine as he took in a deep breath, keeping his eyes locked onto mine... his suddenly passion-overloaded eyes. Oh. My. God. His eyes were so sexy right now. I thought I might have an orgasm just by staring at him. He crushed his lips back against mine and within seconds, I was against the back wall. The water was only hitting him now as he grinded against me, turning me on more. A gasp exited my mouth as I tugged harder onto his hair. He growled loudly, closing his eyes, trying to maintain some sort of control.

I bucked wildly against him, trying to get him to proceed. He unlocked my legs from behind him, placing my feet back onto the ground. Then he lowered himself to his knees, kissing down my body as he went. He breathed cold air against my hot skin, teasing my stomach and thighs. He looked up at me as the water slid down his face and shook his head around to clear his vision, causing water to fly everywhere. He was so sexy, and my body was reacting to him by the second. He grabbed ahold of my right calf, lifting it off of the ground. Then, in one faster-than-human-like motion, he threw it over his shoulder, grabbing my left calf and doing the same thing. Then he gripped ahold of my bottom, shoving my hot center towards his face. I moaned louder than ever as he dug his tongue deep inside of me, throwing my head back against the tile. He was holding me up by his bare, iced hands now, all my weight off of the ground. Steam flew off of his body and into my face as my moans became louder and louder with every thrust of his tongue. His lips suckled against me for a few moments, causing me to lose all common sense possible. Up, down, round, round, in, out. I was slowly beginning to lose my mind, trembling above him, gripping onto the wall of the shower with one hand and the bar of the glass door with the other. His tongue felt like a tornado inside of me and my heart beat raced so high that I thought my chest was going to explode. Tremors shook through my entire body and I began to moan his name on repeat.

"Edward, oh Edward! Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God! E-Edward!"

His tongue grazed up my folds now, widening out as he began to focus on my clitoris. I gripped harder against anything I could grab, moaning louder. I couldn't believe this was happening to me! I couldn't believe we were allowing ourselves to get this crazy, this reckless! This INSANE! I was loving every fucking minute of it. He began to suck hard against my heat now, his hands gliding up and around my hips and back like it was effortless. He stayed on his knees and pulled back a little way, causing me to lean back furthur against the wall. I gasped at the new angle as his tongue darted in and out, in all directions. My body began to slip and slide up and down the length of the tile, underneath my shaking, and my breath was so ruggid that I sounded like I was hyperventalating. Maybe I was, hell I couldn't tell. I just did not want him to stop! I could not stop shouting his name and he proceeded to reflect his actions with the fact that he was enjoying it way too much.

I felt myself losing more and more control as he continued to tease me and tease me. Every single time I felt I was going to go over the edge, he slowed his rhythm waaayyy down, causing me to lose my mind. Then he'd pick the speed back up again, causing me to really lose my mind. Over and over he did this, getting me almost there then slowing me down, teasing me and torturing me with every gasp and moan and tremor. He was enjoying himself too much and I wasn't about to protest. It felt like hours almost as water splashed off of him onto me, staying hot. It was even hotter as it hit my fire-like skin, causing even more pressure against my body. It felt like he was going ninety miles an hour against me, like he was working his mouth and his lips and his tongue the way he drives a car. I was about to go insane. I felt one orgasm hit me out of left feild, striking my whole body, causing me to shake and tense. I didn't mean to lock his head in place with my legs but I couldn't control it. I whipped and lashed and splashed water everywhere, shouting words that made no sense. Then another orgasm hit. Then another. They were not stopping!

A few moments passed before he slowly placed me down to the ground. My knees immediately buckled like jelly and I slid down the wall of the shower, onto the ground. He laughed as he ran his hands across his face and then scooped me up into his arms. He stood up, kissing me hard, re-awakening my senses. I wanted him all over again, regardless of my trembles that hit just by his body pressing against my core. I gripped hard onto his swimming trunks, yanking them down against the floor.

"E-Easily, sweet Bella," he cautioned, keeping control.

"No, Edward. Please.. Please don't stop! I want you inside me! I want you to fu-"

He wrapped his arms tight around me, causing me to lose my words, holding me all the way against him as he kicked the trunks aside with all our other wet clothes. He remained calm, but strong. I was at lost for words.

"I know what you want, love. I'm going to give it to you how you want, but I have to stay in control, okay?"

I nodded, breathless, gripping tight around his shoulders. I couldn't control myself. It was as if some crazed, evil, sex-obsessed woman was taking over my entire body and I could not STOP it! It was all Edward's fault!

His hands placed me back to the ground as he spun me around, facing the back wall with him. He gripped my hips, pressing my butt hard against him. I moaned at the feel of him. He placed his hand up my back, keeping the other hand against my hips, pushing me forwards. I nodded, knowing what he was wanting, knowing that I wanted the exact same thing. His fingers wound around the end of my hair, but not yanking it. I wanted him to but I knew he wouldn't. His hand slid from my hips to the front of my body, kneading my breasts for a few moments. Then they went down to my center, beginning to get me soaking wet again. The steam was so bad now that I hardly could see anything, but I heard him growling under his breath, most likely from the view of my backside. It was selfish of me to want his vampire-like features to just take over and do things to me, and I wished I was a vampire now more than ever. I knew he'd never give in the way I wanted him to. But it was still HOT as it was!

I shoved hard against his body now, pressing him to move. His hands gripped hard against my hips, grinding me gainst him, then he growled to himself as he loosened his grip. He ran his fingers back behind me, down my legs, and then around my butt cheeks and between my legs. He spread them apart and panted. As he pulled me closer to him, the water sprayed furthur around us, splashing against the glass and the wall. He knelt down and grabbed my hips, and I felt the tip of him right at my enterance.

"Oh yes," I gasped breathlessly. "Please. Edward, do it."

He swallowed hard as he hesitated for a moment, regaining his heated composure. I looked over my right shoulder and our eyes met for a brief second. As soon as they locked, he grabbed me the same time he thrusted hard. I closed my eyes in the pure pain of it all, gasping for air. The water caused a lot of friction between our bodies as we connected. He pulled out quickly, causing me to buckle a little bit. Then he gasped for air and I pushed hard against him to let him know I was okay and to do it again. He shook his head and then pushed back inside me, almost all the way now.

"Mmm," I moaned, tossing my head back, gripping the wall in front of me. I spread my legs furthur as I listened to him growl behind me. He was having some kind of internal battle with himself, torn between control and pure pleasure. He pulled out a little bit, his cold pressing against my heat, then thrusted harder against me. I moaned so loud that it echoed throughout the shower. More and more, he continued to thrust in and out of me, lifting my feet off of the ground a little bit. Being in a doggy-style position like this was overwhelming. This angle felt amazing as he caressed every much-needed spot, never to miss a second. I began to feel him slow down and I forced myself lower to where he sat me back to the ground. Keeping him inside me with each thrust, I bent my back backwards, throwing my right arm around his neck to make him look at me. We were both standing and his hands was gripping my thigh and stomach as he was moaning louder, battling with his inner voice.

"E-Edward," I gasped, locking my eyes to his face. "Look at me now."

He slowed his rhytm, grinding passionately against me, opening his eyes to lock with mine. His face was so sexy, the way his mouth was parted, the way his eyes were zoned in on mine. Water drizzled down our bodies and watching it slide down his face was almost orgasmic enough. I moaned hard as I forced myself to keep eye contact with him. I kissed him once, both of us keeping our eyes open, grinding back against him.

"Edward," I continued, holding his eyes. "It's just you and me. Okay? It's just us and there is nothing wrong with what we are doing." His rhythm stayed a steady speed now but he began to thrust deeper as we locked our bodies around eachother. "And," I continued. "You are not hurting me in any kind of painful way. I want this. I do. And so do you, okay?"

He nodded, gripping me tighter, thrusting in and out.

I clamped my eyes shut as I began to feel the next wave hit, trying to shrug it off and focus on him. I opened my eyes as he licked his lips, almost causing me to hit an overdrive. "Y-You," I forced out as he leaned me forward, pushing hard against my body. "You are so sexy, Edward. I want this so bad. Please, please don't stop! Ungh! Don't stop!"

He held his breath as he pushed deeper against me. Not rough enough to cause pain, just deeper. He slowed his rhytm down as I continued to grip the wall gasping for air. His breathing became hard and deep and I could hear light moans escaping from his lips, causing me to tremble worse than before. The water sensation plus the feel of his body against my butt as he thrusted into my heat was killing me. It was as if my whole body was lit on fire, and his cold body was trying to drown it out. He pulled out smoothly, spinning me around, pinning me up against the wall faster than wind. I gasped as he threw my jelly-like legs around his waist, digging himself back into me. I threw my head back, hitting the wall hard.

It's kind of sad that I was clumsy even during sex.

As I kept my death grip onto his shoulders with my hands and his hips with my legs, he removed his hands from my breasts and traveled up to my head, caressing the back of it where I hit. I opened my eyes to see his gorgeous, wet face in front of me. Lips parted, eyes a gorgeous golden glaze. I about lost it.

"Oh Goddd," I moaned shutting my eyes.

"N-No, Bella! Open your eyes. Open them!"

I opened my eyes immediately, gasping as the trembles began to overtake me. I was seconds away.

He locked eyes hard with me as his face was only seconds away from mine. "Keep your beautiful eyes on mine, Bella. Keep me focused. Can you do that?"

I nodded, wrapping my fingers hard against his hair as he slid my body up and down the wall with his. I moaned loudly and wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his neck for a second. My orgasm hit hard again, causing me to lose control. He pulled my face back to look at him, keeping his hands locked onto my jaw. I could tell as his eyes schemed down my face to where my pulse was rapidly beating through my throat. I moaned his name loudly.

"Ohhh, Edward..."

His eyes popped back to mine and he smirked, thrusting deeper.

I moaned his name again. "Ohh, Edward. Oh my God, I love you Edward." Another orgasm hit me.

He smiled more, beginning to caress my face with his thumbs.

I moaned it once more and in a matter of seconds, his entire body shook and I felt him explode inside me. He threw his body against me, pinning me hard against his body as I wrapped my arms tightly around him. He stood there, face buried into my neck, hands gripping the tile so hard that he ripped three of them off. They crashed to the ground, breaking a little as the water splashed them around. Edward shook harder now, causing me to have another orgasm. That made him shake some more. We were like a mirror, bouncing off of eachother.

Moments passed as the water hit our sensitive bodies. My heartbeat pounded against his chest and I was gasping for air, unable to slow down my heartbeat. He continued to pant into my ear, knocking off more porcelain tiles. I giggled through my breath.

He pulled his head back to look at me, biting his lip. I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Oh my God, Bella." Edward gasped. "I love you so fucking much, you have no idea."

I nodded as he gripped my bottom, sliding my body down the wet wall as he slid down with it. He sat with his butt on the ground, yanking me into his lap as he stayed inside of me. I wrapped my legs around him and buried my face into his neck as the water crashed down over us. It was beginning to get cold now but nt cold enough to freeze me against Edward's chilled skin. He pulled his face back to look at me as he slowly lifted me off of him, pulling out. I gasped, catching my breath.

We sat there for a few minutes, wrapped up like a human pretzel.

Then, he lifted us both up in the air as he stood. "Can you stand?" he asked, voice velvety soft again.

I nodded slowly, lost in his eyes. "I-I think I can."

"Well, let's find out, shall we?" He slowly lowered me down, and my legs felt like jelly. He laughed as he kept ahold of me, letting me regain my balance. "Okay," he continued. "Stay right here. I'm going to go get you a warm robe."

I nodded and rinsed off my body, tingles against every inch of it. I couldn't believe we did that. I was so happy.

A moment later, he came back with a fluffy white robe. I smiled as he reached in to pull me away from the water, enveloping me in his arms. He threw the robe around my body and pulled it up my arms, wrapping it tight around me. The he rang out my hair with his hands, and kissed me on my forhead as he reached behind me to turn off the water.

Then he scooped me up into his arms and slowly walked into the bedroom, laying me down onto the bed gently.

I smiled, purly exhausted. I watched him walk around the room naked as he turned off the lights and lit the fireplace. Then he crawled onto the bed with me, snuggling his cold naked body against my warm, overheated robed body. He kissed my shoulder and then my cheek, smiling at me.

"I love you so much." I said, trying not to let the exhaustion take over me. "You make me so happy. Do you know that?"

He kissed my head gently as he pulled the covers over me, nuzzling against me. "I do, Bella. You are my whole life and I am so happy you chose me. Do you know that?"

I nodded, with a smile.

"Now rest, by beauty."

I closed my eyes and smiled, inhaling his sweet sent. "But," I said through a yawn. "I truly love, love, _love _you."

He smirked, wrapping his arm underneath and around me as his voice started to fade into my dream-like state.

"As I love you, Angel. As I love you."

-----

**So there we go! I hope you enjoyed the twist of emotions and I hope that I fulfilled the requests of the beach/shower. Let me know if there is anything you would have changed, okay? I hope it wasn't too painful for you!! Please, please, PLEASE ****review**** and let me know what you think! Let me know what you liked about it, and if there is something you hated, let me know that too so I can do better. And don't hesitate to make more suggestions. And yes, there will be more shower scenes as well! ;) Thanks for reading! ~A.S.**


	5. Storm

**Hey everyone! Please read this:**

**So this is Chapter 5 of my first fanfic. I of course want to say THANK YOU for those who have viewed and reviewed my story. THANK YOU SO SO VERY MUCH! **

**Keep the reviews and requests coming, you know I will do my best to fulfill them!**

**-----**

**I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update my story! So this one is my first attempt to do Edward's POV. It has been requested several times and I have kept putting it off for a few reasons... **

**1, because I didn't know if it would be that great. **

**2, because I refuse to read Midnight Sun until it is released, leaving me with little Edward feelings and thoughts. **

**So basically I am just going by what I think in my head and I pray that it doesn't come off poorly. **

**So this chapter is about how Bella has basically teased and tormented Edward all day being seductive, and how he's managed to maintain control... all the way until the point of lightning crashing. ;) I wanted to make sure to over analyze as the both of them tend to do, especially Edward during these times. **

**... And again PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-----**

**This is another smut, juicy lemon. I will try to keep it romantic though, for the most part. But it does include graphic nature.**

**Note - I'm going to go one chapter at a time, that way I can map out their vacation nights how I see it. **

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing that is Twilight or Stephenie Meyer related. [Though I wish I owned RPattz. I'll have to add him to my christmas list.]

-----

**Chapter 5. Desire Through The Storm**

Looking back through the times that I have been privledged to spend with Bella, one thing continues to ring true: Bella has always been the one to let herself get carried away. She's always been the wreckless one when it comes to us loving each other, always been the one to push the envelope more than I have, and has always pushed me to my furthest limit imaginable. Of course, I do not resent her for it. I quite enjoy it most days. However, a few of the times when my limits have been tested, it has gotten out of hand -- especially lately. Bella has this uncontrollable desire to be with me, and I with her as well. But she seems to be slowly retaining the fact that I must maintain control over my emotions and reactions at all times, due to the catostrophic results that may uphold if I slip. And, being the beautiful and fearless woman that she is... today has been no exception to these rituals of hers.

Bella has been teasing me all day. There's no other word to describe the atmosphere in the home this evening, unless you want to use _torture _instead. She decided to wear a the shortest shorts available for purchase in stores today, since she has come to the conclusion that she has gotten a little bit of a tan on this honeymoon. They were faded, yet a dark denim. She wore a simple, thin white tanktop over a deep blue bra, it's straps pearing from the tops of her silk shoulders. Her long dark hair was placed down and it was bouncing and cascading over her shoulders and back with every twist of her body. Simple makeup applied to her face, with the exception of dark mascara and a tent of red lipstick across her lips... Oh yes, she was definetly up to something mishievious. I have been silently wracking my brain trying to figure out what her motives are. Honestly, with my sweet Bella, it's hard telling.

So here I was, sitting comfortably on the white plush couch in the living room, trying to ignore her prancing around the house, forcing myself to focus on my sudoku puzzle. She's turned on some mood music, more modern I've guessed. A girl voice. A bit jazzy but the voice is light and a whisper velvet. Definetly mood music. Bella and I usually prefer older, more classic music. So for her to be in this crazy of a mood has only put me on more of an edge.

Every time Bella would make an excuse to parade in front of me to get my attention, it would work. It's been working like a charm all day. I awoke to find her parading around in nothing but my white shirt, making herself pancakes and staring at me while she ate, smiling the whole time as if she were trying to send me evil, little, dirty messages with her eyes. There were times where I would try to look away, but I never seemed to find enough strength. After breakfast, she convinced me to take a shower with her, making sure she lathered every part of my body as humanly possible. And when I applied shampoo to her wet locks, she'd lean against me and make soft noises under her breath. I didn't want to try to push things on her, so I didn't suggest sex. After all, it could make her think that was my main focus, thinking back through our last few days we've spent here. After that, it was a relaxing "at home" day, where we had wine and a picnic lunch for Bella on the shore. We continued to have fun at the house, where I beat her a few times in pool, darts, and cards. Each activity we came across, she decided to be more seductive.

It was night time now and a storm was starting to pass through. Bella has pretended to look for something, dust off furniture, set the fireplace, and adjust the coffee table my feet were resting on, all in the name of attention. Once she finally paused, and stood up to place her hands on her hips, I caught her reaction from the corner of my eye. She was frustrated. A smirk came across my face as I raised an eyebrow to meet her gaze.

"Yes, my love?"

"What are you doing?" She asked cutely. She swayed her hips from side to side, standing on her tippy toes to view how far long I have came on the puzzle.

"I am trying to solve this."

"I thought Sudoku only had nine squares per row?"

I laughed. "Well, most do. This edition has sixteen per row. It's more challenging."

"Oh."

I looked back down to the book, fidgeting in the seat. She was beginning to make me nervous. What is on her mind?

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"How long until you're done with that particular puzzle?"

I smiled, meeting her gaze again. God, she was so beautiful. It amazes me more and more that she really has no idea the affect she has on people. "I am not sure, my love."

"Oh."

She walked out of the living room into the kitchen, opening the fridge. I heard her clinking glasses in the cabinet around. I solved the third row and tried to focus on the fourth. A few moments passed as I began to gain my concentration. I heard her enter the white room, the door creaking as she opened it. I tried to remove my focus from her every move and focus on the lyrics of the song that was now playing on her cd. That didn't work either.

Startling me, Bella slid her hands down my chest as her face nuzzled into my neck. She stood behind the couch, leaning over it. I could only imagine what the view was like behind her. Flashes of our shower scene flew through my memories and I fought back to regain my attention. I closed my eyes and cleared my throat. _Focus, Edward. Come on._

She nuzzled her soft, warm nose into my neck, smiling against my skin. "Are you almost done yet?" Her voice was a faint whisper.

I cleared my throat and squinted my eyes towards the paper. I felt my grip on the pen start to tighten. "A-Almost."

Her hands were more rough now, trailing down my chest to my stomach and tugging on the bottom of my blue button down shirt. Her fingertips began to run circles on the button of my jeans. She tossed hair towards my face as she leaned closer, distracting me with her floral, luscious scent. I could hear her pulse beating through her neck. This was too overwhelming.

"Well...," she continued, her free hand running through the back of my hair. "I think you should be done now."

"And why do you think that?"

I felt her body shift as she slowly lowered her lips to my ear, causing my body to react instantly. She breathed softly into it, her warm, intoxicating breath a severe torture. I peered to left through my periphreal vision just in time to see the cleavage from her tank top. I snapped my head back, trying to focus on the fire in front of us.

She smiled, kissing my ear. "Why do you think?" Then her tongue began to do small circles against my neck.

I shivered, a million thoughts running through my mind. "I have no idea, Angel."

"Oh yesss," she teased. "I think you do." She gripped the top of my hair and pulled my head back against the top of the couch, to where her face was above mine. She placed slow, soft, warm kisses on my forehead and chin, then finally rested against my lips, her sweet breath mesmerizing me as we shared a passionate, upside down kiss. She pulled back a few inches, her lips above my eyes. I stared at them in desire. They were so plump, so warm, so full and so red. She was so perfect in my eyes, just the way she is.

I continued to stare at her mouth as it began to open, her tongue dancing across her bottom lip before finally it met mine again. I shoved my tongue hard into her mouth, causing her to giggle and grip ahold of me tighter. I had to fight against myself to not flip her over this couch and ravash her whole.

Our kiss was a long, passionate one. I heard her pulse pick up more by the second, the vein just inches away from my ear at this angle. She moaned and breathed against me, shoving her lips harder against mine, her tongue challenging mine with every motion she made. I felt my hands grip against the cushion I was sitting on, dropping the pen to the floor. Lightening struck outside, causing her pulse and her pace to speed up. I gripped harder.

She pulled back again, smiling proud. Then she exhaled and stretched, her hands rising tall above her head, the cotton fabric rising to her bellybutton, allowing me a little peak at her exposed, flushed flesh. That alone about drove me over the edge. I knew I needed to stop this, to get ahold of myself. But I didn't want to. And the fact that I can say that only makes it worse for me.

She ran her index finger along my shoulder, behind my neck, and to my other shoulder. Then back again. I tilted my head back against the couch, looking back towards her. She slid her hands up and around my face, her thumbs tracing along my features.

I smiled at her. "You are wanting something." It wasn't a question.

She nodded with a smirk.

"What is it?"

She shrugged, leaning down to give me a small peck. Then she stepped back an inch to where her eyes met above mine. "You tell me."

"I told you once today. I have no idea what you are thinking."

"Is it really that hard to figure out, Edward?"

I smiled, more thoughts running through my mind. There is no way I was going to share them with her. Regardless of how much I love this woman or how much I want to take care of her, I am a man and have male thoughts just as much as anyone other male on the planet. There is a reason why we don't share all our thoughts with the opposite sex. A _good _reason.

Her hands dropped to her side as she walked around the couch to the coffee table, lifting my feet. She smiled as she slowly placed them on the floor, spreading my legs as she sat on the coffee table between them. Her fingers gripped onto my jeans at my knees. She flipped her hair to her right side, to where all of it fell down one shoulder.

She leaned in closer. "Will you at least take a guess at what I'm thinking?"

I smiled, licking my dry lips. "Why?"

"Because this is one of the rare times I wish you _knew_ what I was thinking."

My smile grew larger. "Why don't you just tell me what you are thinking at make it easier on the both of us?"

She gripped my jeans and around my knees, yanking my body down a few inches on the couch, towards her. I laughed, realizing it was kind of my turn to torture her now. Her eyes grazed up my body and towards the bottom of my shirt, where it had rose up just enough to see a bit of skin. I leaned back against the cushion, resting my head against my right hand, wiggling my left knee under her hands.

"You are so sexy." She blushed fire.

"So are you."

Bella shook her head, placing her elbows to her legs and her face to her hands. "No Edward," she murmured against her skin. "You're like really, really, really, extremely, hot, fuck me, grade A type of sexy."

I laughed again. She always makes me laugh with her sense of vocabulary and actions at times. Plus the curse words that came out of her mouth on rare occassions was like adding ice cubes to my soul. It aroused me more.

I watched as her gaze focused towards my mouth, listening to her heart beat rise again. I bit my bottom lip, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

She blushed harder. "Stop it."

I laughed, readjusting my body and relaxing again. "Stop what?"

"Teasing me. It's not nice."

"I didn't know I was."

"Yes you do."

I laughed harder, mesmerized by her frustration. "Bella, if there is something you want to ask me, why don't you just come out with it?"

Her beautiful, milky deep eyes popped up to meet mine, her lips parting in shock. She stayed still for a moment, not breathing. Then she slammed her palms back down on my legs, her eyes focusing hard onto mine. I laughed, trying to imagine what her thoughts could be. She was getting more and more frustrated with every second passing. It was quite enjoyable to watch her face gather heat.

Then she smiled evily, yanking me about an inch more towards her. "Fine," she said, as she leaned to her left to grab a pillow of the chair there. She threw it between my legs and got down on her knees, the sight turning me on more. _Holy shit._ She kept her eyes focused on mine as she got comfortable, then reached her warm hands and slid them up my jeans, towards my button. "Have it your way," she continued.

My eyebrows creased, trying not to get to excited. "What are you talking about, silly girl?"

She unbuttoned my jeans and yanked down the zipper, keeping her eyes focused on mine. "I want you, Edward. Can't you tell?"

I cleared my throat and scratched my head, trying to find sense to my random thoughts mixed with her sexy words. "Um..." was all I could manage to speak as I watched her grip me through my fabric. I became hard as a rock in a mili-second. I cleared my throat again.

"Stop it!" Her voice was stern, more forceful that she's ever been before. "You don't have to focus on _anything _else but me and what I am about to do to you."

My head cocked down towards hers instantly. "W-What are you planning to do to me?"

She smiled as she slid me out of my jeans, tugging the jeans down a few inches. A gasp exited my throat and I closed my eyes, trying not to lose control. I took a few deep breaths, feeling her hands run a smooth line up my length. She stopped.

"Look at me Edward."

My eyes popped back open and my focus was only on her. Her beautiful parted lips with her deep, wide eyes. The crimson blush above her high cheekbones. The flush that is flowing down her collarbone and across her chest, along her pearing cleavage. The heart beat that rose out of her chest. Then back to her eyes.

She smiled at me and spoke softly. "There you are."

I smiled back at her, tilting my head.

"Is it alright if I do this?"

I nodded, unable to find words.

"And you'll watch me?"

I nodded again, gripping the arm of the couch with one hand and the seat next to me with the other. Her eyes stayed locked on mine as she slowly parted her lips and took me inside them, warmth covering me up. Her mouth was warm and inviting. Her tongue sucked against my skin, flickering and teasing me inside of her mouth. I felt air catch in my throat and I shoved it back down, staying focused on her. Her head bobbed up and down slowly, deeper each time, as her hands caressed my stomach. She was certainly talented at this trick. I gripped tighter against the couch with each motion she made, the feeling and intensity powering over me.

Once her mouth rose back towards the tip, she smiled and removed it. Keeping her gorgeous, dark eyes on mine, she rose her right palm up to lick it, making me lose my mind. Then she did the same with her left. She mouthed the words "I love you" silently to me as she locked her fingers together, wrapping it around my base. Then she lowered her head to my body again, going down further than she ever has before. The warmth, wet sensation drove me over the edge and I felt my body tense up hard under her, wanting more of it. Of her warmth. Of the wet.

She moaned and hummed against me, her throat widening out. Then, miraculously, all of my length besides what was in her hands was inside her mouth and throat. I threw my head back against the couch and tried to not lose my mind as I felt her lips tighten hard against me, trailing up and down my length, continuing back to the deep motion, faster each time. Her hair kept getting in her way and she'd stop to brush it aside. I could tell it was getting on her nerves, but I was afraid if I reached forward to grab ahold of her hair, I'd be way too rough with her fragile head and I didn't want to hurt her in any way.

"S-Stop for a second!" I gasped, regretting the words that exited.

She looked up at me, keeping her hands around my skin, confused.

If I could blush it would be showing like crazy now. I bit my lip, not knowing how she'd take it. "Can you pull your hair back, love? That way it's not in your way, I mean."

She smiled as she released me with her hands, pulling the rubberband from her left wrist. She tied her beautiful locks up to the top of her head, a glorious, messy ponytail. Then she was immediately back on me, taking me into her mouth so quick that I lost my breath.

I threw my head back again, all of my senses waking up loud by the second. I tried to focus on the popcorn cealing, the crackle of the fire, the thunder outside, the candles she lit around the house. It seemed like the minutes turned to hours, to days, and I never wanted this sensation to end. She was murdering me. With each motion, with each tongue flick, with each light teeth grind, I came closer and closer to the edge of no return. I gripped the couch so tight that I knew I was going to rip it to shreds.

Bella slowed her pace gradually, allowing me to relax on my death grip and catch my breath. Then she removed her mouth, continuing to caress me with just her hands now. A smile forced itself onto my lips as I caught her eyes... her lust filled, desirable, contagious eyes.

"Still so sexy." She said with a slight blush, losing her dominant stance.

I smiled once more at her, taking in her hand strokes.

Then she slowly removed her hands, and unsteadily stood up. Her knees were a slight tint of red from where she was resting on them, and I smiled looking at them. They were beautiful. "Are you okay?" My angel asked.

I nodded, taking in the view of her whole body. She was so beautiful, it would almost be a shame to want to do the things to her as I desired. She reached out for my hands, pulling me off the couch and against her. I smiled, shoving myself back inside my jeans, my strong erection struggling with me.

Bella shook her head, _tsk_ing me. "I wasn't done with that yet."

I laughed, shocked at her confidence. Where the hell was my sweet, innocent Bella? I wasn't sure but not too worried about it, to tell you the truth.

Lightning struck close to the house and she gasped, her hand across her chest. Then her face dropped. "Oh no!" she shouted.

"Bella? What is it?!"

She stepped back, banging her legs on the coffee table and almost falling backwards over it. She then ran out of the living room, towards the glass door. "The basket! The cover! We left it out there! It was Esme's! She said the blanket was from her real mother, or something, it was hand made for her!" She ran out before I even heard the last of her words.

The rain was pouring down now.

I ran after her, catching up to her quickly as she was a few blocks from the house, to where we were earlier today.

"Bella!" I shouted, furious at her actions. "You are crazy! Leave this stuff here and get back in the house _now_!"

"No!" she shouted, squatting down to gather the blanket. The rain was so heavy that we were both instantly drinched, and it was so thick that it was almost piercing her skin due to the wind gusts. The thunder was cracking immensly, banging around the trees in bellow echoes. The lightning flashed every few seconds now, close by. The wind almost knocked _me _over.

She continued to gather things, ignoring me yelling at her. I tried to bend down to help pick up and the wind blew just in time to knock what she was holding out of her hands and towards the woods behind us. The waves crashed furiously against the shore at us, telling us to get back. The thunder began to howl at us.

I flew towards Bella as she ran towards the trees, gripping her hips and yanking her body hard against my chest. "Bella! _NOW _!" I growled, gripping her tighter.

Her hands clung to mine, digging her nails into my skin as she tried to pull away. Her legs were pushing against my body and the sand, trying to get to the tree where the cover was now tangled up at. Her soaking wet hair flew around her face, covering my face. She slapped my hand again as the thunder roared loudly, and I released my grip. She ran towards the blanket, trying to yank it down. I looked behind me, trying to see if I could find the basket. It was in the tide of the shore now, getting ready to be pulled into the sea.

I ran towards it, reluctant, trying to gather it before Bella saw it and ran that way. The last thing I needed was for her to drown or get lost in the water and it's strong current. The ocean splashed up on my jeans and against my skin, and I gripped the metal basket so hard I almost bent it. I yanked my legs back out of the water, running towards her again. She was still tugging against the trees, trying to free the blanket.

"Bella!" I shouted, behind her in a second. "Let go of it!"

She refused, shaking her head, yanking harder. Her face was determined as her breasts bounced with every move she made, every pull in her back. They were aroused with the atmosphere, and the thin fabric of her tanktop made it more obvious.

I couldn't help but feel more turned on by her, watching her expression. Her struggle.

She bit her lip, her hair flying everwhere, the mascara beginning to run down her eyes. She was glorious. I was more lost in her by the second.

She bit her lip harder, causing it almost to cut through.

"EDWARD!"

I don't know how it happened. I don't remember thinking. I don't know how I lost common sense. I don't even remember moving.

The next thing I realized was Bella, my beautiful, wet Bella, with her body turned and her back against the tree, my body pinned against hers, and my lips pushed against her collarbone as my hands gripped her hips, lifting her off the ground. She threw her legs around my hips, grinding herself against my pelvic bone. I couldn't help but moan as I crushed my lips hard to hers.

Thunder soared around us and her heartbeat was pounding against my body. I shoved my tongue deep into her, wanting all of her taste in my mouth. She tasted so good, it was almost a sin.

"Edward!" she gasped again, a sound of beauty, as my palms gripping her breasts through the fabric, kneading at them. They were so silky, and she was clearly turned on. She was driving me crazy and I knew I was losing more control. I still couldn't muster a single thought.

Her legs tightened as hard as she could manage around me, pulling me forcefully towards her. Her fingers found my hair, yanking my head back so she could breathe for a second. I crushed my lips into her neck, kissing and licking there. As I moved to the other side, listening to her gasps as my lips found her pulse, she moaned loudly. Her pulse beat rapidly against my cold lips, the warmth of her neck oozing across my face by the second. She yanked my head back and smashed her mouth against mine, gripping ahold of the back of my shirt now.

Keeping her pinned against the tree, I leaned my chest back and reached behind me, yanking my shirt over my head before smashing my lips to hers again.

She yanked my head back once more, panting, her eyes meeting mine as soon as lightening struck. I got a small glimpse of her pale in the moonlight face, so sexy. Her ruby lips, the black smudges beginning to form under her eyelids from the mascara... _Holy fuck._

I leaned back, gripping her tanktop in my hands, ripping it apart so fast that she began to shake. I shoved her blue bra up above her breasts, needing them to be free to my touch. I teased her nipples with my thumbs, causing her to moan loudly. Then I lifted her up higher on the tree with my hands, and pinned her body there. I slowly began to tease her nipples with my tongue, causing her to tremble and shout.

"Oh my GOD!" she shouted, her back arching away from the tree. I quickly pinned her back against it, my hands behind her back so she didn't smash her shoulder blades against it. She moaned louder, biting her lip through the lightning flashes. I covered my teeth with my lips and began to suck on each of her breasts, one and then the other. She thrashed hard against me, shouting my name. I did it more.

"EDWARD!" she shouted again, her voice echoing through the trees.

I moved her down a few inches, catching my breath as I sat her unsteadily on her feet for a moment. She panted, gripping onto the sides of my arms for support as I popped the button off of her shorts and broke the zipper as I was trying to slide it down. It was being stubborn.

I fought to muster control as I met her eyes. "I'm sorry Bella." Then I ripped the shorts off of her body.

She gasped so loudly that her mouth was just dropped open, stuck. I gripped her hips, throwing her up high against the tree effortlessly, to where she'd wrap her legs around me. I kept my hands behind her body to support her back where it touched the tree as she fumbled against my jeans.

She laughed as the thunder crashed and lightning struck, yanking on my pants. "I told you I wasn't done with this yet!"

I don't know why, but that made me even more turned on. I sucked her tongue into my mouth in a heartbeat, caressing it hard. She finally got my jeans undone and jerked them downwards as far as her hands could reach. I yanked them down to where they fell towards my knees and slid my briefs down with them.

Bella gasped, not expecting my actions. I am not even expecting my actions. All I know is I cannot think right now. I don't want to think. The storm is distracting me from my thoughts.

She kissed me hard now, her fingers yanking my head towards her face. I sighed, grinding my body against her, wanting more of her, all of her. She moaned into my mouth.

"Do it, Edward." she demanded through pants, kissing me between her words and my name.

I gripped the crotch of her panties immediately, feeling the moisture against them. I felt her body pulsing there against my hand, desiring me, the blood rushing to that part of her body as she became turned on. I locked my finger around the fabric, my skin touching her center, and I yanked the fabric to the side of her heat and readjusted her body against the tree at the same time.

Suddenly, common sense crashed over my body and I froze solid. I couldn't even remove my hand from her fabric.

"Edward!" Bella shouted, echoing through my ears. She shoved her body against mine, gasping. "Edward! What are you - Do it!"

My eyes caught hers, my mouth wide open. I shook my head, water flying everywhere. "I can't, Bella!"

"Yes you can! Do it!"

I shook my head again, still frozen.

Bella shoved her body hard against mine, almost making me enter her without warning. I gasped as I leaned back a second, stopping her inches away.

"Dammit Edward!" She shouted, yanking my stone body to her as hard as she could.

I closed my eyes and shoved my face hard against her left shoulder, trying to focus on what the hell I was doing right now.

She shoved herself hard against me, my erection almost penetrating. "EDWARD!"

Lightning flashed across her desperate, tortured, aroused, flushed face and I lost all breath. Her lips were parted and her eyes were wide with ultimate desire.

Before another thought crossed my mind, I shoved myself hard and forcefully inside her, causing her to gasp and clinch her arms around my shoulders.

The rain wrapped around our bodies, soaking us more.

I caught my breath, pinning Bella against my hands and the tree with my full body, her heat engulfing my ice cold frame. I shoved harder until all of me was inside her fully now and my pelvic bone was almost crushing hers. She moaned so loudly that it caused my ears to ring.

"Oh my God," I moaned, pulling out slowly then pushing hard back in. Her heat, her wetness, the way her body was pulsing against me was driving me insane. "Oh my God, Bella, my love.."

She gripped the sides of my body with her hands as I held her up, moving me back a few inches. She readjusted herself to a comfortable position, and then shocking me, she shoved her left leg between our bodies, her knee to my chest and hers, her right leg still wrapped around me. I gripped her ass with my left hand, holding her up as my right hand kept behind her back against the tree. She gasped at the new angle the same time I gasped. It felt so deep, so amazing. I slowly began to pace myself, slowly pulling all the way out and then slowly now pushing all the way back in.

I felt her get more and more wet with each thrust, her gasps getting more shallow, her breath became more deep and hard. She began to moan my name in whispers, repeating herself.

I felt my body thrust quicker, matching her word for word.

"Edward, E-Edward, Mmmm, Edward." was all she was saying.

I gasped, shoving my face into her neck at her pulse, the scent of her blood through her skin inches from nose.

"Please, right there, Edward. Don't stop, don't stop. Please."

I kept my rythmn steady, the sensations almost overwhelming me.

"Oh God, yes, Edward."

She was so beautiful, so sexy, so desirable. I wanted her so badly, even _while_ I was having her. It was an endless desire.

Thunder crashed louder than ever as her body became to writhe against me, her nails digging hard into my shoulder. My body was reacting strong now, her pulse pounding against my cheek, her wet, warm skin against me.

"I can't... hold on much lo-- I'm about to, uh, I'm about, to...-- Oh my GOD!" she shouted, gasping into my ear.

I penetrated her harder now, giving into her body, giving her as much pleasure as I could. Her orgasm came fast and strong, her entire body shaking against mine. I pulled her back from the tree, protecting her body. She gripped tighter against me, shaking harder, loud moans coming from her body. I had her weight completely against my chest and above my hands as I was standing, thrusting more against her. I began to yank her down harder towards me.

Another orgasm rocked through her now before the last one got a chance to end, and she screamed loud, piercing. "EDWARD!"

I felt her heat begin to pulse against my skin, trapping me inside her, and that was all it took. I leaned forward to grip the tree with my right hand as I held her up with the free hand, losing all control as I shook around her and my body exploded inside of her.

I shouted her name as we shook against eachother, the rain crashing down onto our tense bodies.

A few moments later, I pulled out and fought to find strength in order to place her on the ground steadily. Then I burried my face into her collar bone, panting against the sounds of her heartbeat and flushed skin.

Her legs were shaking and I knew from my actions that she was having trouble supporting her body. Shamefully, I yanked my jeans back up from around my ankles, fastening them quick. I bent down and scooped her up as she was breathless, realizing what the hell I just did.

Not only did I hurt her and was too rough with her, but I endagered her life by keeping her out in this fucking storm.

I flew into the house, the glass door almost breaking behind me as I slammed it. I ran into the bedroom, laying her quickly but gently onto the covers. "I'm sorry, Bella, I'm so so sorry, Bella. Please forgive me. I didn't think, I should have thought, I knew I was wrong and I..."

I lost my words as I watched her lips tremble furiously, her body shaking. I ran to the fireplace and lit it with the remote control, grabbing three covers from the closet and wrapping them quickly around her, rubbing against her arms to cause friction. How stupid could I have been? What the hell was wrong with me?

"Mmmm," she spoke after a moment. "Much better, thank you."

I knelt to my knees in front of her, keeping the covers against her, rubbing her body through them, apologizing every second. "I am so sorry, love, please please forgive me. I am so so sor-"

Her hand collapsed onto my lips hard, almost a slap. "Edward! I'm fine!"

I shook my head at her but she kept her hand over my mouth, leaning towards me. "No. Really. I'm fine. A little sore, but in a good way." She winked at me.

How stupid can I be.

I sprung up, almost startling her as I jumped on the bed behind her and gently pulled the cover from her back. Surprisingly, there were no scratches. Not one. An exhale left my throat.

"You didn't hurt me, Edward." She continued, turning to caress my face with her warm, silk hand. "You protected me. And your hands did t-"

I shook my head, the words tumbling out. "How the hell did I protect you, Bella? By throwing you into a thunderstorm, into a tree, by pounding into you so carelessly, by jer-"

She slammed her hand down to my mouth again, pushing hard until I froze.

"Read. My. Lips. I. Am. Fine. Edward."

I looked up at her and tried to talk but she jerked my face towards her, her eyes glaring into mine. "No. I said I'm fine. I meant it. Got it?"

I nodded slowly, lost for words. Defeated.

She shoved me back against the bed, laying her head on my chest as the thunder continued to bang outside.

"Edward," she spoke softly now, concerned. "You've got to stop this. I know how to keep control of you to where I could get your attention if you were to hurt me. But you would never, ever hurt me. I love you so much and I know you love me and you would never hurt me, so please, just stop okay?"

I swallowed hard, listening to my angel's calm voice wash over me, trying to listen to what she was telling me. I knew she could get my attention. I knew I would do my best to not hurt her. But sometimes, in passion, I can't help but lose myself inside of her. She's my Bella.

This was too difficult.

"You do love me, right Edward?" Her head raised up to lock eyes with mine.

"More than anything."

"Okay," she smiled, kissing along my jaw. "Then stooopppp."

I nodded, listning to the fireplace crackle. "Okay. I'll try."

She rested her face back to my chest, finding her spot.

A few moments passed and I heard her almost doze off. But I couldn't let the final thought escape.

"Bella?" I asked reluctantly. "Are you... sore... you know... sore?"

She smiled against my skin, nuzzling harder against me.

"Mmm," she sighed. "A little, but that would happen to any human if any other human did what we just did."

I nodded again, still lost for words. "Okay." was all I could manage.

Then, as the hours passed, her breathing calmed, and she slept peacefully in my arms.

Keeping myself calm and protecting her through the night, I vowed to myself three things:

1, I would never, ever intentionally hurt her.

2, It was okay to try to give in to sensations, just not so carelessly that it could back fire. I would have to learn the difference. I would practice.

and

3, More than the days prior, more than all the years in my life, I was now more in love with my wife, my angel, my Bella than ever before, and would make sure that each and every day she would see for herself how my love will continue to grow, and never falter, towards her.

She _is _my life now.

-----

**So there we go! I hope that I didn't put Edward's POV in too much disappointment towards you. I just wanted to prove that Edward is still a MAN and has thoughts that sometimes take him over, just like any other man. Let me know if there is anything you would have changed, okay? I hope it wasn't too painful for you!! Please, please, PLEASE ****review**** and let me know what you think! Let me know what you liked about it, and if there is something you hated, let me know that too so I can do better. And don't hesitate to make more suggestions. ;) Thanks for reading! **

**Oh and in your review, let me know what you want to read next: A kitchen scene or a swimming pool scene?? Place your answer in your review!!! And don't forget to spread the word about me and my stories if you enjoy them. ~A.S.**


	6. Lunch

**Hey everyone! Please read this:**

**So this is Chapter 6 of my first fanfic. I want to say THANK YOU for those who have viewed and reviewed my story. **

**Keep the reviews and requests coming, you know I will do my best to fulfill them!**

**-----**

**Thank you to everyone for voting for the next scene! It was an extremely close call, and so I will upload the first chapter today and most likely, the tomorrow morning or the next day -- unless something comes up. So be sure that you keep your eyes peeled and review ****both**** stories. [Make my day better bc it's been kind of rough lately for my personal life. *shrug*] **

**Sidenote - Twilight is coming up rapidly fast so I hope you all go out and watch it opening weekend, as well as a few other times throughout it's time in the theatres. I know I will be. :D**

**-**

**So here it is... da da da... the kitchen moment. I hope you like it. & I have a few ANNOUNCEMENTS at the bottom of the story, so when you review, please respond and let me know what you think of them as well, okay?**

**... And again PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-----**

**This is another smut, juicy lemon. I will try to keep it romantic though, for the most part. But it does include graphic nature.**

**Note - I'm going to go one chapter at a time, that way I can map out their vacation nights how I see it. **

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing that is Twilight or Stephenie Meyer related. [Though I wish I owned RPattz. I'll have to add him to my christmas list.]

-----

**Chapter 6. You For Lunch **

"Bella? Can you come here, love?"

I rolled over lazily in a half-sleep stupor, waking to the sound of an Angel calling. In fact, I first thought I was still asleep. I scooted my body over to the edge of the bed and found the alarm clock peeking from under the bed, where we had knocked it off this morning from our hour long makeout session I begged for.

1:00pm

Holy shit. I didn't even mean to fall asleep, let alone sleep for_ three hours_. It's exhausting when you wake up and your hormones fly every which way. Especially when you wake up next to your own personal God-like creature. Hell, I was convinced my hormones flew 24/7, at an uncontrollable event... Regardless, I didn't mean to fall asleep.

I sat up slowly and lazily scratched my head, realizing I had a haystack on top of it. I dropped my hands to my lap, yawning. This man really takes a lot out of you sometimes. Not like it wasn't worth it, but it couldn't be good for my hair folicles with the constant wet/dry nature, hair tugging, rolling around in a bed for half the day at seperate times.

"Bella?"

I smiled and crawled out of the bed. "Give me just one moment and I'll be right there. I need a human moment, Edward."

I heard him laugh as the water began to run in the kitchen. "Well," he said quietly. "I suppose I can give you _one _moment. I mean, it makes me sad because I'm missing you, but..." He trailed off, teasingly.

"Edward," I chuckled as I ran into the bathroom to grab my toothbrush. "Just one moment and I sw-"

He cut me off. "No, no, that's fine. I get it. I'm just in here, lonely, all by myself, being a good husband that I am, yet without his wife..."

I laughed as he continued, brushing my teeth with one hand as I attempted to comb my hair with the other.

"Yeah..." he continued his ramble down the hallway. "Don't mind me. ...All alone in this big, empty kitchen..."

I shook my head and rinsed out my mouth, laughing. My hair wasn't that dirty so I could live without another shower. I had one about three hours before, when our makeout session started in the shower. Edward continued to tease me, making cute whimpering sounds. I ran into the bedroom and found a pair of lose drawstring pants and a cute tanktop, and sprayed some Victoria's Secret Bodysplash all over, reminding myself to take mental note to thank Alice for that later. Then, heart racing, I walked into the kitchen.

There he stood, my porcelain God, over a stove. A smell of bacon was evident, overwhelming. My stomach growled. He was concentrating hard, biting his lips as he was flipping the meat over. I walked up behind him quietly and threw my arms around his waist quickly, trying to scare him. "Hey!" I shouted.

He was calm. "Hey love. 'Bout time."

I sighed, dropping my arms and burying my face into the middle of his back. "You weren't scared?"

He chuckled. "Love, I could hear your heartbeat begin to accelerate from down the hall."

"You know," I pondered as I scooted back and lifted myself up to sit on the island behind him, "I am beginning to think that you being a vampire and me being a human is starting to annoy me now. I can't even scare you. It sucks sometimes."

He laughed, removing the pan from the heated burner and turned off the switch. He gracefully spun in a circle, his hands holding onto the hatch bar, as he leaned against the oven. A crooked smile was planted on his face. "Reeallly..." he said, amused.

"Yes."

He took a step closer to me, tilting his head. "You're annoyed with me?"

I shivered. "Yes."

"And," he continued, taking another small step towards me as he licked his bottom lip. "You think that me being a vampire... sucks?"

I sighed, my cheeks turning red. "It sucks that I can't scare you. That you always hear my heart beat before I even _feel _it."

He took another step closer, his cold hand sliding up my left leg, smile permanently attatched to his lips. "I quite enjoy it."

I shivered, grabbing him by his dark blue tshirt and tugging him towards me, between my legs. "I'm sure you do."

He nodded, his hand sliding towards my inner thigh as his left hand tucked behind my back, pulling me towards him. "Your heart beat is picking up faster now..." He continued to slowly pull me towards him, and my heart began to pound rapidly against me. He paused for a second, amused again. "It's _really _going fast now."

I shook my head, frustrated yet excited. "I really don't like what you do to me sometimes."

He leaned in, his lips inches from mine now as his right hand slid up my back and underneath my hair on my neck. He pulled me closer, an inch away. One inch.

The death of me layed one inch between us.

I sighed. "Stop it."

He tilted his head, keeping it close to me. "Stop what?"

I gently smacked him on the stomach and he laughed, taking a step back and pullng me with him, to where I almost slid off the countertop. "Oh would you go cook something before you give me a heart attack or a bruised butt?" I shouted, shoving him backwards.

Edward laughed again, clearly enjoying me as his entertainment. His eyes were permanent fixed on mine. "You're so cute, Isabella Cullen."

I blushed fever at my new name, again, and bit my lip, looking down at my feet swinging in the air. He smirked and turned around, tossing the bacon on one plate, turkey and ham on another, lettuce, tomatoe, pickles, etc on another, and finally, a fruit plate next to that, all beside me. He walked over to the fridgerator and pulled out a glass vase of freshly squeezed lemonade and poured a glass. I blushed again as I stared at his backside. The way that his dark jeans fit his perfect angles, and the shirt formed perfectly around his waist, defining his muscles in his shoulders and back... Pouring lemonade now became my favorite activity he did.

He walked back over to me with grace, handing me the glass. His smile would not rub off. Dammit. He licked his lips as he watched me drink the first sip of it.

"Is all of this for me?" I asked, overwhelmed. "Edward, I'm only eating for one person here."

He laughed loudly, his head flying back as his hand touched his stomach. "I know, but since you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up, I just guessed on what you'd want."

I wrapped my legs around his lower waist, yanking his body towards me. I threw my arms around his shoulders, fingers grazing through his hair. "Well maybe if you didn't wear me out, I wouldn't be so tired."

He smirked. "Well that's half the fun in being married."

I began to softly scratch and massage the back of his head and his eyes shut immediately, as he slowly relaxed his shoulders.

"Mmmm," he spoke softly, keeping his eyes closed. "That feels incredible, Bella." His soft hands slid up my rib cage to my shoulders, and down my arms, pausing just below my elbows.

I continued to scratch, thinking hard to myself as my brow furrowed. There was something _different _about him. It has been since we woke up. I couldn't figure out what it was, but there was just something... Newer. Warmer. More inviting. Like he was becomming more comfortable with me suddenly. I decided to test the waters, leaning in and licking the left side of his neck lightly. He stood still but his fingers tightened a slight bit around my arms. Normally he would immediately jerk backwards. So this was progress. I began to suck on his skin. He shivered for a moment, hesitant, then slightly took a step back.

Edward grabbed a strawberry and lifted it to my lips. "Bite."

I smiled and took a bite. It was so delicious and fresh.

He smiled back. "Describe to me what that tastes like, for a human's perspective. I can't remember."

I took another bite as he continued to hold it for me, stroking his arm. "It's wonderful. Sweet. It's my favorite fruit."

"It was mine as well."

My eyebrow raised. "Really? You liked strawberries?"

He chuckled with a nod. "Yeah. I don't remember what it tastes like, but I know my mother always had strawberries around our house. She'd make her own jams with it. She made punch. Desserts. I remember the smell of it mostly."

"Does it smell the same?" I asked, amused in his thoughts.

He shook his head quickly. "Nah, not that I remember. It's quite disgusting to smell now, actually."

I laughed, taking the final bite from his fingers as he pulled the green stem off. "It's not that bad!"

He shook his head again, disgust written across his eyes.

"Oh here, try it." I pushed as I picked another one up. He backed away but my legs wrapped tighter around him. "Just try it!" I pressed again. "I got you to eat pizza before!"

He shook his head again, sealing his lips like a four year old would do if his mother asked him to eat peas. I laughed at him. "Edward, please? Look if you do, I'll go out right now and lick some sand. We'll call it even."

He laughed for a second, scratching his head as he leaned against the kitchen sink across from me. He started at me quietly for a moment as I swung the strawberry in front of his face. Then, using his faster-than-sound speed, he was inches away from my face, causing my heart to pause. Keeping his eyes on me, he slowly opened his mouth and I gently brought it to his sexy lips. He slowly bit into it, keeping his eyes on me, and I blushed fever as I watched juice slide down his bottom lip. He stood very still as he chewed and swallowed quickly.

Then he smiled at me, causing my heart to kick back into gear. He was gorgeous... until he spoke. "That tastes like shit, love."

His response shocked me and I busted out laughing, reaching up to wipe the juice fromhis bottom lip as I finished the strawberry he started. He shook his head in disgust, making a vibrating noise, his arms shaking. "I seriously don't know how you enjoy that. It is horrible!"

I laughed again as I pulled him to me, giving him a strong hug. "It is not. It's better than blood."

He shook his head and kissed my forehead before pulling me back to look into my eyes. He studied my lips for a second, before meeting my gaze again. His right hand lifted towards my neck and his thumb massaged the vein above my pulse. He smiled for a moment and then evened out his face. "No," he replied sternly. "If you didn't matter to me, or if you did and I knew it wouldn't hurt you... I would definetly give any solid thing in the entire world to have just one more _taste _of you floating around in my mouth."

My mouth dropped open but no words could come out. He didn't startle me in any way, in fact I liked him being so open and honest with me, but... what exactly do you _say _to something like that? _Oh gee honey, that's such a turn on?_ Get real. He already thinks I'm masochistic. Instead, I just smiled at him again.

He shook his head, stepping back towards the counter. "I don't think I can say one thing to make you frightened of me, can I darling?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

He watched in silence as I made me a fast sandwich of turkey, ham, and bacon with dressings and toppings. I devoured it in about one minute flat. I was starving. Edward seemed amused watching me, as if he was trying to figure out what it taste like as I was chewing. A disgusted look formed on his face, causing me to almost choke on my drink.

"What?" I asked, worrying that there was mustard on my cheek.

"Nothing." He shook his head, looking down at his feet. "Nothing at all."

"Tell me."

His eyes met mine and he frowned. "I just don't understand how you can enjoy something that is already dead. It would taste so much better if it were alive."

I laughed at him, finishing my glass of lemonade. "Well, besides the fact that I faint at the sound or smell or thought of blood, I just don't think I would enjoy all the hair that animals carry on them when they're still alive."

He chuckled, amused by my joking sense of humor. "I adore you."

"Well I adore you too."

Thoughts began to form in my head and my body began to react them, and I tried to stifle them down. I scratched my head, shoving the plates and stuff a few inches away from me, sighing. I shouldn't be constantly trying to force him into bed with me. That was no way for a good girl to behave.

Oh God. I'm recollecting my mother.

I sighed again.

He sat up on the kitchen sink, directly across me. He picked up a lemon and tossed it up in the air, staring at me. "What are you thinking, Angel?"

I sighed, shaking my head. "Having sex with you."

"Again?" His smile grew three feet.

I blushed. "Yes again."

"What, last night wasn't enough for you?" He teased.

"Nope. I could never have enough of you."

"I was a little worried about last night. I thought I was going to kill myself if I caused you to have pnemonia."

I shook my head, staring at my hands in my lap, flicking my nails. "No I'm not sick at all. I'm just..." I trailed off, shrugging.

"Horny?"

I looked up at him, feeling a flush of warmth cross my body and surround my head. "What did you just say?"

He tossed the lemon in the air again and met my eyes. "I said _horny_."

I blushed again. "I don't think ever heard you talk like that."

He laughed, grabbing another lemon from the pot. He began to juggle the two, keeping a steady pace. "Well we are adults and we are married now, so I think it's okay if I say words like that. Are you uncomfortable with it? Because if you are then I won't say it." He continued to juggle the lemons in a small circle, keeping his eyes on mine.

"No, it's fine that you say that, I just... I don't know." I bit my lip. "Everything that crosses your lips surprise me."

He smiled at me. "Well, if I'm being blunt right now, I have to admitt that you saying _'Edward fuck me'_ was shocking to me."

I pulled away from his eye contact, staring around the room. "I-I know, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

He stopped juggling for a second, causing me to look back at him. "I thought it was sexy. I just didn't expect it. But ...still sexy, none the less."

I bit my lip as my nervousness and the electricity kicked in. "So it doesn't bother you when I shout random nonsense and vulgarity towards you?"

He shook his head, beginning to toss the lemons, at a faster pace now. "Not at all. Makes me feel good."

I couldn't believe that we were being so honest and open towards eachother. Normally, Edward would immediately shy away at conversations like this, afraid to lose control of his instincts. What was going on with him lately? I couldn't help but wonder as I studied his appearance. He is still 100 percent beautiful, perfect, sexy, and charming. So what _is_ it? My brain began to hurt.

I watched as he tossed the lemons faster. It looked as if someone was spinning a string above their head, causing a fake line to form a circle. I became puzzled. "Why are you juggling those so fast?"

"I'm going to the pace of your heart beat."

I gasped, hand covering my chest as if I were trying to silence it. "I'm sorry."

"No, no" he insisted. "I'm just making an observation."

"Well stop!"

He immediately stopped, tossing the lemons back into the bowl before placing his palms and fingers around the sink on either side of him. I sat frozen, hand to chest, feeling the heartbeat clad against my palm. Why did he have to be so observant? Why couldn't he just ignore some of my body reactions towards him?

His palms rubbed the top of his legs for a few moments, then he hopped off the counter and walked towards me. "You worry too much." His words came tumbling out.

"Look who's talking." I snapped back.

His smile began to form crookidly to the left side of his lips, but he stopped it. His arms wrapped around my waist and he pressed himself hard against me. "Yeah, but I am trying to do better now."

"Whatever. You're lying."

Edward shook his head and hugged my waist tighter. "I've never lied to you about my feelings toward you."

I met his eyes, squinting a bit, trying to unlock the puzzle. Obviously he wasn't going to give in one hundred percent, not until I was changed. "So what do you mean by _'trying to do better' _?"I asked.

Edward shrugged. "I mean, I'm trying to learn how to enjoy myself and make things more enjoyable for you, without causing you harm."

"Is that why you made out with me this morning?"

"Yes."

A smile crossed my lips as I picked up another strawberry and took a bite. "And you did that because you knew I wanted to, or because you wanted to as well?"

"I included _'enjoying myself'_ in that sentence, did I not?"

I shrugged, taking another bite. "I suposse you did."

His hand met mine and he slowly brought the rest of the strawberry to my lips, watching as I opened my mouth and took a bite. "This," he began hastily "is me enjoying myself."

I smiled amusingly at him, and leaned in and took a tiny nib at it. "Watching me eat fruit?"

"Yes."

I swallowed. "Why?"

"Because you are beautiful, every part of you... and when I watch the juice slide across and down your bottom lip, it just magnifies the beauty on your individual features, such as just your mouth or just your tongue... You cannot imagine the manignifaction of the view through a vampires eyes. You see every crystal of sparkle in the juice, every spot of wetness on your lips..." His voice trailed off as he leaned in and kissed my bottom lip softly, as his arms wrapped tighter around me. My body reacted immediately and I threw my arms and legs around him, suddenly feeling fever. I pushed my face hard against his now, wanting more of him. He didn't push me away, for the first time in our entire relationship. Instead, he kissed me back with the same intensity.

A soft moan slid through my lips as my fingers kneaded through his hair. His hands caressed the small of my back before sliding under my shirt and up my spine, causing me to have cold chills and my breasts to react. I pressed my chest hard against him, my lower body causing the same amount of friction as a match when it sparks against the lighting pad. Edwards hands found the clasp of my bra and fiddeled with it, but didn't undo it. Just teased me.

I pushed myself completely against him now, no air in any space between me, him, and the counter I was sitting on. I reluctantly pulled my face away to catch a breath, and as my eyes got a glimpse of his beautiful bottom lip and the way the tip of his tongue slowly rested there, waiting for me, my pulse began to rise intensely.

He smiled at me and slowly slid that tongue across the edge of his lip. Then he spoke calmy, surely, with a soft velvty voice, the sexiest words I've ever heard in the english language. "I want you."

At first, I froze because once again, these words were uncharted territory between us. We have never been this bold and it was turning me on by the second. As I threw my face hard against his again, a smile formed on my lips. He yanked me off of the island and his hands tightly kept grip on my legs around his waist as he kneeled down to the kitchen floor between the sink and the island. His hand behind my head, he layed me gently down, lifting up by tshirt to reveal the sensitive, flushed skin around my stomach. The cold floor from the kitchen, and with his cold touch, I was like a burning flame on top of the ocean after a boatwreck, when the rain was coming down. It was intense.

My body began to involunarily shake at the excitement and my left hand ran through his spiky, now-messy hair, causing it to disfray more. His eyes swoldered into mine as he lowered his lips to my stomach, blowing cold air against my heated skin. He continued to blow in a circle, before lifting my shirt up past my breasts, causing a trail of goose bumps to form with his air. He smiled as his left hand slide underneath the small of my back, and he lifted me up as his right hand slowly slid the shirt off of my body. As he did, I unfastened the buckle to his belt.

As he began to lay me back down, I grabbed hard onto his shoulders, yanking him with me. He laughed as his right hand hit the tile hard by my head and he struggled against me for a second to keep himself from squashing me with all of his weight. He paused, my angel-smile forming across his lips.

"Are you still hungry?"

I shook my head, trying again to pull him down to me.

He hesitated. "Bella, your stomach is growling."

"Only for you. That's all I want."

He nodded as he leaned in to kiss me and I immediately yanked the dark blue shirt up his body. He helped me when it came to slide over his head, and then he slid it underneath mine, so I wouldn't hurt from laying there. Then he stood up, his hands on my knees as he rose.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked desperately, suddenly feeling the first second of emptiness. "Edward?"

He laughed as he stepped around me, grabbing the plate of strawberries and returning to his kneel between my legs. He leaned over me, bringing the strawberry to my lips. I smiled as I took another bite, admitting only to myself that I was still hungry. Edward just made me more hungry, for other things.

He watched as I chewed and swallowed and then as I was to lean my head up for another bite, he pulled it back gently. "What does it taste like now?"

"If you weren't alive, then I would say it tastes like Heaven. But since you are alive, I'd say it tastes like second best."

He smiled and allowed me to take another bite. Again, he watched me chew. Then he brought the rest of the strawberry to his lips, and I wondered if he was going to eat it. But he didn't. Instead, he leaned in over me and enjoying my gasp, he pressed his lips to mine, holding the end of the strawberry in his teeth and between his lips, as I bit into the chewed in. He took the end of it and sat it aside, kissing my chin and neck. I swallowed hard, panting, the heat growing between my legs.

"Can you do that again?" I asked.

He smiled and lifted himself back over me, reaching behind to grab another piece. He peeled the green stem from it this time, before sliding it between his angelic lips. My heart pounded at an unhuman rate as he sprowled back over me. He immeditely brought his lips back to mine and as I slowly opened my mouth to bite, he pulled back gently, teasing me but letting me bite it. This time, however, he kept the end in his mouth and chewed it and swallowed fast at the same time I swallowed my bite, and he crushed his lips into mine once more.

Our tongues found eachother's, a desire forming that was clearly strong. My fingers scratched up his spine and he pressed himself hard against me now, and I didn't care for one second that I was between two hard places at once. It never felt better.

My hands found his button on his jeans at the same time his hands found the drawstring to my black pants and we were both struggling against each other to get each other's clothes off. Of course, he beat me, yanking mine down before I could even get my fingertips to his zipper. He sat on his knees and pulled me in a sitting position, and as I unzipped his jeans he unclasped my bra and yanked me into his lap as he twisted and leaned against the cabinets on the island.

"You weren't wearing any panties?" He asked amusedly between pants as his hands grabbed my neck and pulled it to his mouth, supplying kisses in all the hot spots.

"I felt that it was easier access for you." was all I could muster back.

"Oh so you planned this?" His lips covered his teeth as he lightly began to suck on my neck under my earlobe and my hands tightly clasped his shoulders. He always had the ability to turn me into mush instantly.

I rose to my knees over his lap and reached underneath me to grab his jeans and yank them down a little. His boxers were black and I tried to yank them down as well, but it was hard. He laughed as he lifted himself up a bit, assisting me with his clothes. I slid them down to his ankles and then steadied myself above him. I was all for it but he stopped me, his tip touching my body by just a centimeter.

"Wait, wait, wait Bella!" he gasped, gripping my hips tighter. "You're not ready yet."

"Yes I am!" I tried to lower myself back to him.

Edward shook his head, holding me still. "How are you sure? I mean, we just-"

I cut him off, my hand slamming so hard against his lips that his head hit the back of the cabinet. I grabbed his right hand and placed his palm to my heat, showing him that I wasn't lying when I said I was ready earlier. His eyes popped wide open as his mouth dropped underneath my right hand. I pulled it off his mouth so he could breathe.

"Wow," he said with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile back, not caring of my usual embarassment from my body's reactions towards him. "I told you."

He smiled as his hands slid up my ribs, not holding me at a restraint anymore. As I began to lower myself onto him, he paused again. I sighed.

Keeping me raised with his left hand, he took his right hand and grabbed himself, sliding it up and down my folds. I gasped and my eyes shut tight at the slight feel of him. I uncontrollably began to push down, my body taking over, taking him in slowly, inch by inch. It took a few tries to get fit him in, but I finally rested where I wanted on his lap and his hands slid up my back, pushing me forward to kiss him. As my tongue thrusted into his mouth, he began to slide me up and down the length of him, slowly.

His mouth popped open in between our kissing session and I pulled back to look at him. I suddenly felt engorged with heat, flinging my hair off of my neck and shoulders. Some hair stuck there to my neck, from the heat wave that crashed over me. He was so gorgeous, the way his eyes were wide with desire and his lips were parted. It was as if he was in a state of overwhelmed shock, like the feeling was taking over his body so much that he couldn't react to it. I began to speed up my pace. His eyes grew wider. His hands gripped my hips harder, his thumb doing circles against my tortured flesh. His eyes bounced from my lips to my breasts, to the show, then back up to my lips.

Edward gasped, his hands meeting my neck and shoving my face towards his. I kissed him with an overwhelmed passion, making sure to caress his tongue and give him more emotion. His hands slid back up my back to my shoulders, and as his fingers wrapped over my shoulders towards my breasts, he pulled me back, allowing himself to be at a tighter angle inside of me. My arms stretched out but I kept my hands on his shoulders, panting hard as more heat waves and flush flew against my face and body.

Edward watched as our bodies met and parted and met again, mesmerized. His left hand stayed behind my back to support me as his right hand slid to my most sensitive spot, his thumb treating my body like it was a mystery, the way he took his time and touched me in all the right spots.

My eyes shut tight and I threw my head back, gasping as I pushed myself harder against him. I felt his body begin to shake and his hand stop as it met his other behind me, shoving me to and from him hard. My head flew back up and as soon as my eyes met his and our lips parted towards eachother, he gasped.

With the single touch of my bottom lip meeting his, his body exploded inside of me so forcefully that I gasped and cried against him. He held me steadily as I continued to ride his wave for him, shaking underneath me. His face smashed into my breasts as he panted against my skin, his cold breath leaving trails so steamy that I was so close. I felt him stiffen inside of me through the tension and I gasped wildly through my moans as my arms threw themselves behind his neck. He kissed me passionately, his body still with tremors.

His hand met my sensitive bud again and that was all it took. With one, single light touch of his finger, my body buckled and I shoved my face into his neck, moaning his name loudly. He continued to rub and caress me as I shook uncontrollably above him, and all the way until my calm had finally reached me.

I sat strattled against him for a few moments, slowly catching my breath.

He let out a few sexy "_mmm's_" and exhales as his hands slide up and down my back, a fire and ice massage that I needed.

After a few more minutes, he slowly pulled my face back and held it in front of his.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

I nodded, shaking to the cold touch of his thumb as sweat continued to form on my forehead.

I couldn't get my words out at first. "I-I'm m-more than okay."

He nodded back and he slowly slid his face to mine, inhaling the scent of me with his tender kiss. Our kiss stayed slow and passionate, very deep and delicious. We kissed for about five minutes straight, only breathing through our noses. We kept it at a slow, desirable pace, only devouring each other. Only wanting each other's lips, each other's tongue, each other's caress.

I smiled as I pulled back from him, my lips swollen red. "Wow," I said.

He nodded. "I was about to say that."

I foolishly smiled again as I slowly lifted myself up off of him and the floor, and his hands met my hips immediately to help me as he stood up right after. My legs were shaking and my body was unsteady, so I leaned against his chest for support.

He waited for a few moments, rubbing my back, and then leaned me against the opposite counter and bent down, lifting his clothes back up his legs. He smiled as he fastened his button to his jeans, leaving the belt to dangle loose. I watched as it swung down, smiling to myself as I endevoured in my once again dirty thoughts.

He watched as I slowly dressed myself again and we simultaneously sat on opposite counters, across from each other. My eyes shut as the senses rose through my body, recollecting on our recent events.

I heard him smile and my eyes popped open, and he was staring at me again.

"Are you still hungry?" he asked, teasing.

"I think I'm full now." I laughed, my hand meeting my chest in order to calm me down. My body still felt like it was lit on fire.

He nodded and hopped of the counter, placing himself between my legs again. "That's good." was all he said.

I kissed his forhead gently and ran my fingers through his hair. He kissed my chest where my heart was, softly, making me form into mush at his tenderness.

"What about you?" I asked as I rested my chin to his head. "Aren't you hungry at all?"

His lips formed a tight smile against my tshirt. "Nah," he replied smoothly. "From the moment I entered the kitchen to make you a sandwich, my only thoughts were about having you for lunch."

I smiled, hugging him as he lifted me from the counter and carried me into the living room. He layed with me on the couch, our bodies tangled throughout eachother.

His hand slid up and down my back as I nuzzled my face into his chest. Then my eyes popped open, and I smiled.

"But..." I asked teasingly. "What about dessert?"

-----

**So there we go! I hope you enjoyed the kitchen scene! As requested, I wanted Edward to react first this time. I felt that because he was finally learning how to let himself go, sometimes... it just happens before we plan to. & I didn't want to make it too much about food considering Edward doesn't like human food, but did like the idea of him eating the rest of the strawberry in his uncontrollable passion for her, just so he could kiss her. Please, please, PLEASE ****review**** and let me know what you think! Let me know what you liked about it, and if there is something you hated, let me know that too so I can do better. And don't hesitate to make more suggestions. ;) Thanks for reading! **

**Oh and this day is NOT over with yet. The pool scene is coming next, and trust me, there will be some fun lemony twists to it. **

**And... I have an ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE TO YOU GUYS AS WELL!**

**I have gone over and over with myself in my head for a few things and I wanted to go ahead and let you know that 1, I plan to back track and make some fun at the teasing moments that could have taken place between Edward and Bella in T, NM, and BD...**

**and 2, I plan to invent my own story as well. It's been bugging me for quite some time to get out, and now that I think I have developed enough readers to take interest in it, I wanted to see what your take would be on it? Would you like the idea of me writing two stories simultaneously, giving you both the adventure and the smut? Let me know! **

**And don't forget to spread the word about me and my stories if you enjoy them. ~A.S.**


	7. Lucky

**Hey everyone! Please read this:**

**So this is Chapter 7 of my first fanfic. I want to say THANK YOU for those who have viewed and reviewed my story. **

**Keep the reviews and requests coming, you know I will do my best to fulfill them! I know I don't reply to them online, but that is because I don't know how to! LOL. If someone could explain it to me, I could get it done. **

**-----**

**Thank you to everyone for reviewing and voting for the next scene! The pool scene was fun to write about and I hope you like it as well. **

**... And again PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-----**

**This is another smut, juicy lemon. I will try to keep it romantic though, for the most part. But it does include graphic nature.**

**Note - I'm going to go one chapter at a time, that way I can map out their vacation nights how I see it. **

_**Disclaimer: **_ I own nothing that is Twilight or Stephenie Meyer related. [Though I wish I owned RPattz. I'll have to add him to my christmas list.]

-----

**Chapter 7. The Lucky Ones**

_How did I get here?_

That was the thought that mostly crossed my mind as I stared at my reflection in the long mirror. I placed my hands on my hips, swaying my hips from side to side as I listened to fabric swishing around. I have never been one for dressing up, styling my hair, or putting on makeup. This wasn't my normal behavior, and anyone who knew me could testify to that statement.

This was something I would normally fight with Alice over to stop doing to me. It was torture in my eyes.

Yet here I was, standing in a short, beautiful black dress that snug to my body in all the right places and loosened out as it stopped about 4 inches above my knees. You know, the kind that makes a female appear more feminine.

I wore dangling, shiny, extravagant earrings and a beautiful silver neclace, a bridal shower gift from Esme. I was standing tall in 3-inch, black, strappy boot-heels that were in style according to all the latest fashion magazines I read on the plane out of sheer boredom. My hair was down and wavy, dangling over my shoulders. My makeup was bronzed and a tad dark. I even attempted to paint my nails.

It took me about two hours to get to looking like this. I messed up several times on my makeup, poking myself in the eye with the eyeliner or mascara brush. I smeared my lipstick off several times, trying to find the right shade. I became so frustrated at one point that I screamed and growled out loud, thankful that Edward was gone hunting at the moment. I just wanted to make sure that I looked beautiful for him. I wanted to show him that I could make an effort.

And now, it seems to have worked. Thanks to Edward motivating me without his even knowing so, I felt truly beautiful.

You may ask how this all came to play. Well, long story short, I had a conversation with him earlier today as we laid on the couch in a snuggle. I asked him things such as what was his favorite colors that I wore and how he liked my hair, just to get a general idea of if there was anything I should secretly change, if he didn't mention something that I was concerned about. He said his two favorite colors on me were blue and black. He said he loved it most when I wore my hair down, and that he really loved how my hair had curls during our wedding. He then reassured me that I looked beautiful to him 24/7, and although it was sweet, I didn't want to hear that. I wanted FACTS. Of course, he was just making general statements, but I took them all to heart, making a tortoreous mental note in order to surprise him later.

I dug around through all my luggage until I found the dress Renee purchased for me as a wedding gift. She said, "Now that you are married, it might be more convenient for you to have at least one little black dress." Well, thank you mother. My prison is now complete.

I took one final glance at my reflection, doing a quick spin to make sure nothing was hiking up and revealing skin that shouldn't be revealed. I was fine. _Breathe Bella_, I thought to myself, trying to ignore my nerves. _ In the nose, out through the mouth. You're gonna be fine. He's waiting for you._

Music was playing outside. It was leaking in through the glass doors that we open to the pool deck, which led to the kitchen. After practicing a few times walking througout the bedroom and bathroom in these heels, I decided it was time to find Edward. I walked slowly down the long hall, and into the kitchen. I heard the sizzle of a grill outside and smiled, walking towards the doors. The echo of the blue pool lights lit up throughout the dimmed house, and the reflection of the candles made it even more romantic.

When I got to the doors, a gasp escaped my lips. Edward had outdone himself, once again.

There were beautiful, individual roses and petals floating around the swimming pool. The roses didn't even have thorns on them, and I knew he took the time to pick them off. The waterfall toward the end of the pool kept the petals floating around in tiny circles. I saw a little white table was set up next to the pool, more roses centered there on top and surrounding the chairs. It had a complete set up, fine china placed strategically throughout, two wine glasses, shiny silverware. It was beautiful. But as I looked to my right, I found something that I held more desire for.

There stood my Angel, a pencil in his mouth that he was chewing on, leaning over a grill that had steak and baked potatoe on it. Beside the grill was another small table, with a notepad and scribbles in beautiful script on it. He was humming a melody loudly, pausing to write for a second before placing the pencil back between his perfect teeth, and flipping the steak over. He wore a set of dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a black, long sleeved shirt over it with thin, white stripes going down it, and a dark jacket over that. His hair was a perfect mess, spiked every which way. Sex hair. Without the sex. ...There was something I needed to do about that.

I smiled and cleared my throat, trying to focus on the smells that surrounded me. Edward turned swiftly and as his eyes found me, a crooked smile rose on one side of his face to the other. I blushed just seeing it.

"_Wow_." was all he could say as he closed the lid to the grill and walked over to me swiftly with open arms. I blushed fever, biting my lip and turning my left foot inward, fidgiting. He walked over and lightly lifted my left hand, causing electricity to immediately fly between us. His left hand found my right hip as he spun me in a slow circle, taking in my appearance. "You look... sensational."

I smiled, feeling the heat hit my cheeks. "Thank you . I tried."

"What brought this on?" he asked, mused in deep thought.

"I wanted to do something special for you. Is it too much?"

"Not at all. You're beautiful." His voice was sure.

I smiled, nervous still. "It took me forever to get to look like this."

He shook his head, smile still plastered across his beautiful, full lips. "It was clearly worth it."

We stared at each other in silence for a few moments, getting lost in each other's eyes and presence, smiles permanent. A huge wave of nervous hit me, and I faught against myself for control. I felt my body react immediately, my heart beat pounding with each breath we took. His eyes were so intensely focused on mine that he could have burnt me with them. We stayed focused, stiff, and my breath started to shallow. I felt my head become slightly dizzy and my knees growing weaker. I stumbled back a second, gripping his arm for support. "Well," I stuttered, shaking my head, snapping back my focus. "You look amazing too."

He smiled, gracefully floating closer me with his smooth walk, as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. He spoke lightly, sure of himself. "Thank you."

I smiled and tilted my head at him, suddenly gaining my balance again, as if his strength and structure had flowed down to my body. I stood on my tippytoes and kissed his cheek soft, my lips lingering there. "You're welcome."

Edward led me towards the table, his right arm hooked around my waist as his left hand spread out like he was showing his proud display. "What do you think?"

I smiled, looking around at the pool, the table, the stars. "It's perfect."

"I hoped you'd like it."

"I do."

We smiled again at eachother, staring back into each other's eyes as he led me to my seat, pulling the chair out first. I took it, making sure my dress didn't hike up, and watched as he poured me a glass of light pink wine. It was truly a sensational night, I could tell already. It was a night I wasn't going to forget. It felt perfect.

Edward sat across from me, his tongue dancing on his bottom lip as he stared at my face. "I can't get over how sensational you look."

I blushed fever, looking down and biting my lip. "Thank you."

As he leaned forward, his soft finger found the bottom of my chin, and he lifted it gently. "Look at me, Bella." His words were soft but forceful.

I met his eyes slowly, losing all control when I found them. It was so easy to get lost in his eyes, especially when they were as golden as they were right now. I could remain lost in his eyes forever.

"You," he continued softly, tapping my bottom lip, "are the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my entire life. Do you know that?"

All I could do was smile at him, as my legs began to shake. I wanted to crawl up into his lap so badly, the need for him becomming harder to drown out.

He nodded once before rising smoothly and walking back over to the grill. I focused on the deep, blue, bright water in the pool, the delicate roses floating around in it. I wondered how I ended up here, in this life, with this Angel to call my own. I have always felt undeservant of his love and affection, and when he did things like this, it secretly reminded me of how average I truly was. I sighed, feeling a mixture of defeat and joy at the same time.

Edward brought over a plate, placing it gently in front of me. The steak was perfect, the potatoe was dressed the way I liked it best, with butter and sour cream. He placed my favorite steaksauce next to my plate, and leaned over behind me and cut the meat for me in perfect squares. Then, after he placed a gentle kiss on the top of my head, he found his seat again, and leaned back and folded his hands behind his head.

I smiled, staring at him. Lost in his presence. "How did you get here?" The words slipped out before I could control them.

He chuckled, leaning up towards the table and placing his elbows on it and his chin to his hands. "What?" he asked.

I shook my head, embarassed. "Nevermind."

"Tell me, love."

I looked up to him once more, and sighed. "I just wondered how you got here, in my life. How did I get so lucky?"

Edward shook his head, giving me a smile so beautiful that it was meant for the stars. "We've discussed this before, Bella. I am the lucky one."

I shook my head and took a bite, chewing thoughtfully. "No," I began with a swallow. "We decided nothing of the sort. Once again, I have to remind you that _you _are perfect and I am _average_."

He shook his head back at me, watching me take a sip of the wine. "There is nothing about you that is _average_, Bella. I've never met anyone like you in my life. Never met anyone who made me feel like I have finally woken up. Like I can love. Like I am alive." His hands widened out and he took in our surroundings. "Look at this, Bella. I would never do anything like this for anyone else. I never cared like I do now. This is all your fault, Bella. You are undeniable. You're perfect, beautiful, caring, thoughtful, warm... I can go on and on. But you, Isabella, have never been average."

I flushed fever and chewed in silence, unable to think of a good response. My legs fidgeted underneath the table and my heart rate kicked up with my nerves. I swallowed more bites quickly, cursing at my habit. Anytime I felt nervous and there was food in front of me, I ate it. The steak was gone in a few more minutes, and I felt his eyes staring at me in amusement.

I drank the entire glass of wine, feeling more nervous by the second.

Edward chuckled.

I picked up the glass again, realizing it was empty before sitting it back down.

Edward chuckled again, grabbing the wine and filling it back up to the rim.

"Will you have a sip with me?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be drunk by myself..."

Edward laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "I've tried drinking before. It just makes me dehydrated, more thirsty for... _other _things."

A shiver floated through my body as I took another long sip of the pink wine. "I guess it's best that you don't drink it, then."

He nodded as a smile grazed his perfect lips once more. "Trust me, Bella. I am drunk enough as it is. That's what happens when you hunt for a long time... you kind of get a buzz going."

I smiled, allowing a brief calm to sweep over me. This made me feel better. I took another drink.

"Are you nervous about something, Angel?"

I shook my head, sitting the glass unsteadily onto the table. "I don't know, I guess a little."

He tilted his head towards me, running his fingers through his beautiful hair. "Why are you nervous?"

I shrugged my shoulders, rimming the top of the wine glass with my index finger. "Just something that happens to me sometimes when you're near. It's excitement and nerves mixed together."

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

I stared around at the beautiful scenery, and got lost into his eyes as the soft music from the radio hummed through the night. It was a Billie Holiday song, one that made me smile.

"Dance with me, Bella." Edward stood up immediately, walking over with grace and extending his hand.

I thought of the heels I was wearing and shook my head. "N-No, I can't. I'll bust my face open or something."

Edward leaned down and scooped me up in his arms, walking backwards to the middle of the deck beside the pool. "It's all in the leading, remember?"

My legs began to shake as soon as he set me down on my own two feet, and I swallowed hard, trying to regain control of my breathing. Edward wrapped his arms tight around my waist, pressing my stomach against his body. I felt his thumb rub up and down my back gently, causing shivers to overtake me. I looked up at his eyes and though my heart kicked back into high gear, my thoughts were calm. His face was beautiful, and he was staring only at me. This was insane.

His right hand brushed the hair out of my eyes before returning to the small of my back. He pulled me closer to him and I stared deeper into his eyes. It took me a few moments before I even realized we had been dancing. My hands slid up his arms and steadied themselves on his biceps. Our eyes stayed in contact. He was wearing a beautiful smile, and I couldn't help but reciprocate it.

"I love you." His word crashed softly over me, filling me up.

"I love you too, Edward."

We swayed in silence, telling things to each other in silence, only through our eyes and our embrace with each other. I felt complete. I _was _complete.

Moments passed as I thought about the first day we met, and the first time I ever saw him. I thought about the first time we declared our love to each other. I thought about how he left me, thinking it was best for me after my birthday party. I thought about the moment I felt alive again, finding him at the tower. I thought about each time he defended my honor, saved my life, kissed my lips, made love to me, and made me feel content. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, thanking God for putting him in my life.

I felt his cold breath on my neck as he gently kissed my skin, and my eyes popped back open. His grasp was tighter around my waist, and I brushed through his hair with my fingers. He kissed me softly again, leaving a trail of ice and heat on my neck. "You smell so good," he mused softly, kissing me once more. "Like strawberries and roses."

I smiled and leaned my head to the side, giving his lips more room to graze. We continued to dance, my heart beat pounding into his chest. "Thank you." was all I could say.

His hands slid up and down my back softly, in large circles. I trembled with his every touch, every graze, with every feel of his breath on my neck. He gently locked his fingers, keeping them wrapped behind me as he leaned back, fully extending his arms and taking in the view of me. "God, I can't get over how gorgeous you look tonight, Bella."

I smiled, rubbing my hands up his arms to his shoulder and behind his neck. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it."

I smiled once more, truly content with my life.

I was willing to go back and poke myself in the eye a dozen more times with that stupid mascara brush just to have another glance at the perfect smile he was giving me now. I felt his hands loosen a bit as he freed his fingers to graze against my back again. I felt blush stain my cheeks as I leaned back, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by his stare.

The heel of my right shoe buried itself in a hole in the cement and I stumbled backwards, toward the pool. My foot wouldn't budge and I felt my heart explode into my chest. I freaked out, grasping hard to his jacket with everything I had, causing my other heel to twist inwards. I lost by balance, letting out a yelp. Edward grabbed me tightly, seconds before I flew backwards into the water. I gasped.

"Oh, thank you Lord!" I shouted, my heart pounding out of my chest.

He smirked, remaining calm. "What, did you think I would really let you fall in?"

My heart continued to pound as I breathed deeply. "No," I gasped at last.

"Good." Edward smiled at me as his right hand slid up my arm and his fingers touched my cheek. He licked his lips, an amused expression crossing his face as he continued to stay calm. "Good." he said once more.

I tilted my head, looking at him confused, as my heart slowed it's pace. I felt his smile burn into my soul, and I laughed to cause distraction.

He nodded, his other hand brushing my face as well. "Good." he said one final time.

"Why do you keep saying _good_?" I asked.

"Because I'd never want you to think I would let you fall."

"I wouldn't."

He nodded as a devilish grin formed across his lips. "I'd rather throw you in."

Before I could even react, I felt his right hand slide between my legs as his left hand grabbed my shoulder, and he flipped me sideways and launched me hard into the water. I heard a loud scream escape from my lips as the water consumed me and I went under. Laughter echoed from him above the water as I sunk deeper. I launched myself from the bottom of the pool, shouting at him as soon as the water broke. I yanked my dress off of the top of my head and plucked out the rose petals that were stuck in my hair.

"Edward!" I shouted, swimming toward the side of the pool quickly, despite me being in heels that suddenly felt more heavy and a dress that would not cooperate with me. "I'm going to kill you!"

He laughed, leaning backwards in amusement.

I clawed at the stairs, catching my breath. "It's not funny," I gritted towards my teeth. I shoved more roses away from me and unzipped the back of the boot-heels and tossed them to the side, before yanking myself out of the water. The dress stuck tight to my body as I ran towards him, and he took off, stopping on the opposite side of the pool from me. "Don't use your stupid vampire powers on me, mister!" I shouted, running back the way I came. "Step up and be human for a second, fight like a man!"

He laughed louder. "What and give you an advantage?" he mused, his devilish grin returning.

I threw my hands on my hips, the water dripping down hard from me. "You took advantage of _me_!" I accused, pissed off. "You threw me in the damn pool!"

Edward rocked back and forth on his heels, musing himself further. "You do look sexy now, when you're all wet." he replied, licking his lips. "I _like _you wet."

I picked up one of the shoes I had on earlier from the side of the pool and lightly threw it at him. He dodged it quickly, laughing as he ran across to the other end of the pool quicker than he ran when he played baseball. I threw my hands on my hips once more. "You are so evil!" I shouted, pouting.

"Awww," he paused, smiling before walking over slowly to me. "Poor Bella."

I stayed still, staring him down with my best hate-eyes I could muster, considering how gorgeous he was and how my insides suddenly ached for him. "You're a jerk."

He laughed, sliding in front of me by the railing that led down the steps of the pool. "Come here," he chuckled, wrapping his arms around my soaked body. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

He smirked, kissing my forehead. "Yes I am."

"Well I don't forgive you." I pouted more.

He pulled a strand of hair that was stuck to my cheek away, and kissed where it was. "That's because your stubborn."

I hit his stomach hard with the back of my hand, regretting it as soon as I did it. Not only was his body hard like a stone, but even if he weren't a vampire, his stomach was still rock hard from his ripped definition, and it still would have hurt. I bit my lip, cursing inside at myself, ignoring the sting of my knuckles.

He laughed, knowing I was pained. "Poor baby," he mused again, giving me a hug. I let my hands dangle down to my sides, not giving him the satisfaction he wanted. He picked up my hands and lightly tossed them around his own neck before wrapping his arms around my waist. "Don't be difficult, love."

I shook my head, letting my hands fall again, listening to the splash of water from them as it hit the cement.

He kissed my cheek, as a soft sigh escaped from his perfect lips. "Please?" he whispered, holding his lips there.

"_No_." I growled through my teeth, pretending my body hadn't reacted towards him.

His lips inched closer, kissing me at the corner of my mouth. "Pretty please?" he whispered once more.

My body began to tremble and I couldn't fight it off. I closed my eyes. "No," I replied again, ignoring my body's reaction.

His lips pressed gently against my bottom lip, before he held them there against my mouth. His hand slid up the sides of my body, wresting to the sides my breasts, underneath my arms. "Pretty, pretty please with.. strawberries on top?"

I sighed, closing my eyes tighter as my heart pounded through my chest and against his. I felt my right leg begin to shake uncontrollably. Edward kissed me one more time, his hands gripping me tighter. I gave in, sliding my hands up his back, to his neck, and through his hair. I crushed my lips to him hard, parting his lips with mine as I shoved my tongue inside his mouth.

He reciprocated the kiss with as much enthusiasm as I held, thankfully. I felt my body lift from the ground as I slowly wrapped my legs around his waist, into a tight hold. He walked backwards, swaying us from side to side as he continued to kiss me, our tongues doing a sensual dance with eachother.

I suddenly didn't care that I was soaking wet.

I didn't care that I was mad at him before.

I didn't care that my heart was pounding out of my chest with the speed of an olympic gymnast.

All I wanted was him, and I didn't care about anything else.

I didn't care, all the way until he threw the both of us sideways back into the pool. I gasped as the water enveloped us, gripping onto him hard. I felt him jerking around, fighting to keep us both from drowning. I undeliberately sucked water down my throat, and as he lifted me against him and stood up in the shallow side, I was choking on it. He laughed as he patted my back, clearly amused by the shocked expression that was smeared across my face.

As soon as I caught my breath, I punched him hard in his left shoulder. "You asshole!" I shouted, throwing myself backward away from him into the deeper water.

"Wh-hat!" he laughed, grabbing me and tossing me effortlessly in the water. Everytime I tried to struggle free, he picked me up and tossed me around again, only to pull me back toward him. He made this his new routine, teasing me effortlessly. Eventually, I gave up my struggle. As soon as he paused, thinking he had won, I launched myself at him, grabbing his neck in a death grip and slamming his face into the water as I jumped on to his back, sinking down with him. I only held him under for about 15 seconds before he threw me up and away from him.

Edward laughed, leaning against the steps. His jacket floated high behind him but held on by his arms, and his shirt rose up in the water, revealing the sexy skin on his stomach. His belt dangled loosely against his pants, floating up as well. He was so sexy.

_No_, I thought. _I am mad at him._

I swam backwards, fighting with myself to get away from him. "You're cruel."

He smiled and leaned forward, as if he were getting ready to pounce at me. "You know you like it." he accused.

"Whatever!" I shouted, turning away from him and battling the dress as I swam toward the wall at the deep end by the waterfall. I fought back a smile as I heard the water ruffle behind me and felt his presence edging closer to me. Before I could even turn around, I felt two hands grip my waist and spin me around.

He threw my legs around his waist and swam hard against me, in order to pin me against the wall, beneath the waterfall.

"Don't be mad at me, Angel," he spoke with his voice velvet. "I threw myself in the pool so we could be even."

I laughed at this, smacking the back of my head against the concrete. "Whatever! You could have warned me before you decided to almost drown me."

"Oh now you're being dramatic."

My head snapped back to him and I gave him an evil eye. "I am not being dramatic."

He yanked me hard against him, as he kept us both floating above the water. Roses floated around us, keeping their distance from the spray of the waterfall. "Yes you are."

I shook my head, giving him my best pout expression through my eyelids.

"See? Dramatic."

I couldn't help but smile as I watched his face edge closer to mine, the water drip from his beautiful lips. "I think you need to make it up to me."

Edward took the bait with a smile. "I planned on it." His hands slid up my thigh and underneath my dress, gripping my butt tight in his palms.

A light gasp escaped from my lips as I stared deeply into his eyes. "And how do you plan on doing so?" I asked, fighting back my own personal urge to clobber him.

He pressed his cold lips to my burning skin on my neck once more, and sighed as he kissed there. "You tell me what you want me to do, and I do it."

I shivered as his lips grazed up toward my earlobe. "No," I whispered, pushing myself harder against him. "That's not the way it works, buddy."

Edward leaned away from me, pulling me with him as he swam back toward the middle of the pool, pushing roses to the side of our bodies. He twisted me around to where my back was against his chest, and tucked his arms underneath mine. His fingers found mine and intertwined with them, pushing me harder against him as he rested his chin against the top of my head. He began to walk backward in circle, my body twirling around in the water with him. "This is nice," he said with a sigh, as we both stared at the stars above us. More sweet melodies entertained us through the radio, causing us to become more relaxed.

I leaned my head against his shoulder, taking in more stars. I closed my eyes as he spun us around, putting all my trust in him. "You're forgiven." I said with a slight whisper.

Edward leaned back into the water, making sure my head didn't go under. He loosened his grip with his right hand as he shrugged his soaked jacket off of one arm, then repeated his actions with the other arm. He tossed it on the side of the pool and pulled me closer against him. "Thank you." he replied calmly.

We floated around in silence, our bodies pressed firmly against eachother. I watched as roses and petals floated around us, caught in the water tornado we were creating with our circling. A smile escaped from my lips.

"Edward," I asked, spinning myself around to look at him and wrapping my legs around his waist. "Are you happy?"

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss my lips softly. Then he placed his hands on the back of my neck and held my head still, in order to focus on my eyes. "Every day since I met you."

A dorky smile crossed my lips and I threw myself at him, burying my face in the side of his neck and giving him a tight hug. He laughed softly as he spun me around in a smaller circle. I kissed below his left ear and ran my fingers through his damp, messy hair. "I love you so much." I replied, unable to control myself with my emotions.

He slid me in front of him and his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. Edward smiled at me, my Angel smile. "I love you more."

I shook my head as he nodded with his. We both had goofy grins now.

I felt my body strongly react to him again, this time causing me to almost faint. "Whoa," I said, leaning into him carelessly. He was dazzling me again.

He swam against me until I was back against the wall, underneath the falls once more. He slowly pressed his lips to mine, causing me to lose my breath. I moaned into his mouth, shoving my chest against his, in an effort to keep us connected. His hands slid up my dress, pulling it up to my waist. He pulled back his mouth just enough so he could speak against my lips. "Are you okay?" he whispered, his hands rubbing my waist.

I nodded, regaining my control as my hands gripped onto his belt. I yanked it out from the loops of his jeans, and unbuttoned his jeans as fast as I could. I shoved my face against his cold lips, trapping them with mine in a heat of passion. He helped me unzip his jeans before gathering me up in his arms once more, shoving me hard against him. I moaned into his mouth, suddenly feeling the electricity of the moment.

Edward pulled back from me gently, giving me a smirk before sinking under the water. For a brief moment, I wondered how deep the pool was until I glanced to my left and saw the number written on the wall. 18 feet deep. I felt his hands grab ahold of my lace thong and slide it down my legs. Shivers took over my body as I gripped the sides of the wall behind me, desperatly trying not to cave in and sink under.

Then I figured out another great part to Edward being inhuman: He didn't have to breathe under the water. I felt him grip my thighs and throw my legs over his shoulders, as he pressed his lips to my burning center. I gasped, overtaken by the complete feeling of it all. It was a new experience, being engulfed in water, yet the wetness from his mouth and my body had a different feeling to it now. His tongue began to drive me crazy and I leaned backward, taking more of his lips against my body. His tongue danced between my folds, driving me insane with every flick and suckle. His hands held onto my waist as he kept me from drowning, probably figuring I couldn't hold myself up at the moment. He was right.

I moaned loudly as his tongue found my most delicate spot. He pressed his lips firmly there and began to suck. "Oh my God," I shouted, my body sliding down the wall. "Ungh, don't stop, please Edward!" I moaned louder as I shook against him. After a few more moments, he stopped, allowing me to catch my breath as he floated back up to the surface. Before I could whine for him to get back down there, his fingers took the place of his mouth, continuing to drive me crazy with every tease and caress. He was sure not to enter me, leaving that part for last. He knew that was where I wanted him the most.

Edward held his lips to mine, not kissing me, but just enough pressure to tease me tortorously. I felt the water slide down his face as his eyes kept focus with mine, and he seemed to enjoy the fact that I was breathing hard into his mouth.

"Edward," I gasped, forcing him to kiss me. "Please."

Edward gripped my hips violently, shoving me against his body. "Tell me, Bella." he whispered into my mouth before kissing me hard. His tongue shoved inside me mouth, causing me to go dizzy. If he hadn't been holding me up, I was sure I would sink to the bottom.

He pulled his lips away from me and stared in my eyes with a gasp. "Tell me."

"Do it," I demanded, throwing my arms back around his neck and splashing water everywhere. I forced my tongue back between his lips, being sure to lick his bottom lip before entering. His tongue grazed mine in a circle. I felt his hand slide between us as he lowered his jeans down past his hips.

He pulled his face away again.

"Tell me Bella, what do you want me to do?" He was killing me.

I moaned loud in frustration, the heat overcoming my face. "Everything," I whipsered as I crushed my lips back to his. I couldn't help it. It was as if I had to have his mouth against mine, I had to feel the graze of his tongue, had to taste him more. I couldn't get enough of him.

I felt his tip touch me and that caused my kiss to become deeper. Our tongues were battling each other's now, sliding in and out of each others mouth with force and passion. He had me completely pinned against the wall and I shoved myself as hard as I could against him. I grabbed his hard length in my hand as I pulled my face back to gain some air. His lips crushed against my pulse on my neck, kissing roughly before returning to my swollen mouth. I placed him at my enterance and, as I shoved my tongue back into his mouth, I began to push him inside of me.

As soon as the tip entered, Edward moaned into my mouth, his hands gripping the sides of the walls by my shoulder. He pulled his face back, his nose grazing mine as we bobbed up and down in the water.

"Oh, _ungh_, right there Bella," he moaned as I rocked my hips against his body. That was the sexiest sound he had made.

I rocked harder against him, taking more of him inside me. I knew my body felt tighter to him, thanks to the lack of lubrication from the pool water. But I didn't care, my body was lubricated enough.

His eyes burned into mine as his lips stayed parted. I watched the water drizzle down his face, getting lost in every inch of him. I rocked harder. Being in water definetly made it easier, since we were weightless. Water splashed around us now, the ricoche from my body thrusts and the waterfall behind him.

Edward's hands gripped my hips as he assisted me in my movement, guiding my body up and down him the way he desired. His lips parted more and I shut my eyes, getting lost in the feeling of his body overtaking mine. I felt every inch of him glide in and out of me, and it was a painful but enjoyable pleasure.

"Edward," I gasped, throwing my head back to catch my breath. "Don't stop, please!"

Edward began to shove himself against me now, as he continued to yank my body back to him. Up, down, forward, backward. We were one. He watched as my breasts bounced up and down out of the water and my hair draped down my shoulders and back. I gripped his hair tight with my fingers, shoving his face against mine with force. He kissed me hard, yearning for more of me.

I gasped, feeling the shockwave start to crash over me. I fought to subside it, not ready for it to be over yet. "Edward," I moaned effortlessly, as his lips crushed into mine.

"Yes love?" he gasped, pinning me against the wall as he steading himself, thrusting.

I shut my eyes, trying once more to cause distraction with myself as my legs gripped his body between them. "I can't -- _ungh _-- I can't think, please don't stop!"

He shoved himself hard against me, panting as he buried his face into the left side of my neck. His lips grazed up and down my neck as he slowed down his pace, taking deeper thrusts. My hands wrapped tight around his neck and as soon as he took one thrust to my most sensitive area, my body exploded and I lost all control of my body.

He continued his thrusts for a few moments before reciprocating the reaction, exploding inside of me. "Oh Bella!" he gasped, crushing his lips to mine.

The water helped us ride our waves simultaneously, the friction assisting as we bobbed up and down against each other in the water. I threw my head backwards, taking in every sensation as I struggled to breathe. Edward burried his face under my chin, and I knew he felt the pound of my chest against his.

As we came down slowly, he brushed the hair out of my face. I was trembling uncontrollably now, lost in the desire of the moment.

"Are you okay?" he asked, softly kissing my cheek as he pulled his body from mine. I moaned, my lower body supersensitive still.

He slid my dress back down my body before his hands found my waist. He lifted me out of the pool, water drenching his face from my body. I struggled to regain my balance as I stood, watching him fasten his pants before climbing out slowly behind me. He jogged to the side of the door from the house, and grabbed two towels from the cabinet.

I smiled as I watched the water drip from his face again, suddenly feeling warm as he wrapped the towell around my body. The closet must have been a towel warmer, which suddenly seemed like a wonderful invention.

His thumb grazed down the sides of my face as he leaned in to kiss my forehead. "You're so beautiful," he whispered against my skin.

"So are you."

He helped me dry off, his hands guiding over my body. As he rung out my hair, I wrapped the other towel around his waist.

"Let's get inside," he said, leaning down to scoop me up bridal-style. He carried me into the house and down the long hallway, into our bedroom. He helped me undress, and didn't seem to mind as we dripped water over the white carpet.

"Edward," I asked as he slid the black, tight, wet garmet down my body. "Can we sleep naked tonight?"

His eyes met mine as he rose back up to a standing postion. "Do you want to?"

I nodded.

"Then that's okay with me."

"Really?"

He smiled, pulling off his shirt and unfastening his pants. "Really."

I climbed into the bed and watched him undress, praising God for him, silently.

He climbed beside me, moving the white sheets along our bodies. I nestled into him as he tucked his arm underneath me, and kissed his shoulder. "You were amazing," I said with a smile, through a blush.

"So were you."

I felt my body relax in exhaustion, but fought to control it. His hand slid up and down my back, causing me to shiver.

He looked down at me and I immediately got lost in his eyes. He smiled.

I sunk deeper.

"Edward?" I began, my hand sliding up his chest.

"Yes?"

I sighed, gazing deeper into his eyes. "You up for another round?"

I smirked as my favorite crooked smile crossed his lips. "Are you?"

"Yes."

"Well, then so am I."

I smiled as he rolled over onto me, and knew that our night was just getting started.

-----

**So there we go! I hope the pool scene was worth the wait, and that you enjoyed it. As you know, Twilight gets released in just a few hours, so be sure to GO AND WATCH IT so we get more sequals!! :D**

**As for some questions in the reviews: **

**Yes I am in love, I'm a Newlywed myself. :D Well, I have been married for a little over a year, but I still consider it "new". **

**Yes, I plan to write some more kitchen scenes and shower scenes, and I think I will have one of Bella dancing for Edward... that sounds like a fun little challenge, considering Bella's worry about dancing! Yes, I plan to write stories for Bella/Edward after she becomes changed, but I don't know if it will be in the ALWNL story, or if I'll create a whole new story for those moments.**

**Yes, I plan to write back stories for Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse -- but it is my goal to stay in character and true with the story, so it won't be full-sex.**

**Yes, I plan to keep Bella pregnant, but I don't think I'm going to rush the pregnancy. Again, not sure if I will include it in with the ALWNL story yet... what do you guys think?**

**-- If I've missed something, don't hesitate to ask and remind me!**

**As far as the story is concerned, yes there will be another chapter to this night. Let me know what you liked about it, and if there is something you hated, let me know that too so I can do better. And don't hesitate to make more suggestions. ;) PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading! **

**Oh and if you have time, check out my other Edward/Bella story "The Search For Myself". **

**. ~A.S.**


	8. Dreams

**Hey everyone! Please read this:**

**Chapter 8 of my first fanfic. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, it's been a very hectic time w/my life, but I haven't neglected this story, no worries! **

**Keep the reviews and requests coming, you know I will do my best to fulfill them! **

**-----**

**EDWARDS POV, as requested again. I kind of wanted to go more into the inner-battles he could be having, as it both baffles and amuses me. I really wanted to explore more of the possible thoughts he could have, the back and forth of his control - or lack there of. I thought to myself about keeping them as "real" as possible, with human issues such as exhaustion on Bella's part... and would Edward be able to fight the desire he has for her while she rests?**

**What if he couldn't?**

**Oh, and they also find something that proves that they are SOULMATES in more ways than just the obvious ... ;)**

**--**

**I must admit, this is one of my favorites to write, because it really explores the boundries of passion and learns the difference between desired WANT and then the uncontrollable NEED that comes a person's way when they just want to make love instead. Actual LOVE. So I hope you like it!**

**... And again PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-----**

**This is another smut, juicy lemon. I will try to keep it romantic though, for the most part. But it does include graphic nature.**

**Note - I'm going to go one chapter at a time, that way I can map out their vacation nights how I see it. **

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing that is Twilight or Stephenie Meyer related. [Though I wish I owned RPattz. I'll have to add him to my christmas list.]

-----

**Chapter 7. The Lucky Ones**

"It's okay..." an angel murmered.

Bella rolled over, speaking softly in the deep of her sleep. She rolled away from her normal residence on my chest and onto her back, but kept her fingers attatched to the top of my shirt. That alone was enough to make me smile. I watched as her chest rose and fell slowly to a steady pace of her heartbeat, and brushed my fingers through the top of her hair.

Her expression calm, her features relaxed. Her eyelashes fluttering every once in a while, and the right corner of her lips would rise into a tiny smile. It felt so peaceful to watch her. To wonder to myself what she was seeing in her dreams... Wondering if I am in them... Wondering if she's scared or alone or happy... I always hoped to myself that she was happy. Even in her dreams, I find myself constantly wanting to dive in there in order to protect her. To do anything I could in order to keep her safe.

I listened to her quiet breathing as if it were the most important thing in this world -- quite possibly because it _is_. I found it soothing. It was as if she was somehow keeping _me _protected from all the bad and negative in this crazy world, even the bad and negative in myself. She was definetly my other half. She doesn't even realize how much she has saved me already.

It amazes me to be so fascinated while I watch her dream after all this time, but I still am. I cannot describe it. It's like being able to sneak into a different world with her, and share her every feeling. Sometimes she speaks, sometimes she tosses and turns... no matter what she's doing, she always seems to know that I am here beside her. No matter how far she stretches across the bed during the night, she always finds herself back into my arms by morning.

I looked over my left shoulder toward the clock on the nightstand. 3:38am.

I know when she wakes up, she'll be upset with herself. Last night, she had asked me if I was "up for another round" with her, and before we sunk too far into it, she fell into a deep, overtaking sleep underneath me. Almost as if she had passed out. I knew exhaustion had taken over her the moment we stepped foot into the house, but she almost had me convinced she was going to fight it off. That was normal Bella behavior, of course. No matter how many times I'd reassure her that she should get some rest and go to sleep, she would always try to fight it. She'd always be worried that she would wake up and I wouldn't be here, no matter how many times I've tried convincing her that I will never leave her alone again. I made that mistake once a long time ago, and it's harshly affected the both of us still. But I've made a pact with myself to continue to do whatever it takes in my power to make it up to her. I will spend years, decades, centuries, even lifespans doing so.

Bella is the most important thing in my existence. Why wouldn't I?

She rolled back toward me, nuzzling her nose into my right side and inhaling deeply. "Still here?" she questioned, mumbling softly in her sleep, as she tossed her right arm over my stomach.

"Always, love."

"Mmm, good." She lifted her head and placed it back onto my chest, finding her favorite spot and then quickly dozed back into her dream. Her thumb, which had done soft paces across my shirt seconds before, suddenly relaxed as she drifted deeper. I found myself smiling again. She was perfect. Just like an angel.

But I knew she'd still be upset when she woke up. I couldn't shake that feeling. I knew her all too well. I haven't quite informed her of the pact I made recently with myself, to give into her as much as I could possibly allow as long as it wasn't a danger to her. And I've done so with much sucess. However, there's always been a continued amount of resistance I've kept, just to be sure. Her heartbeat, her scent, her voice... it all was _still _a drug to me.

Sometimes, especially when we're doing certain _activities_, that desire heightened tenfold. I am not sure if it was the pounding of her chest with every connection and disconnection of my body with her, or her voice and breathing in my ear, or the risen desire we have for eachother in those moments that we just want to throw the other around and have our way with them... I wasn't sure which was the hardest part to resist and handle. I still wanted her taste, and she was well aware that certain boundries must always be set and maintained. She's always tried to help me respect that, even when her control slips up -- which it does frequently -- not that I've seceretly minded much. I'm still a man, regardless of everything else, and she knows this. Sometimes, I think she uses it to her advantage... which causes some of my control to slip.

Regardless, since Bella isn't aware said-pact yet, I'm sure she's going to wake up convincing herself that she made an awful mistake in falling asleep. She'll easily convince herself that I would take it as a "sign" that what we were doing is "wrong", and that I would regret everything we've shared this past week and go back to my old rituals of "this is too close and careless" for us. So, as the time continues to pass, I'm lying here trying to scout out the best way to convince her otherwise, before she even has time to react negativly.

To be honest, I couldn't help but feel aroused as I laid next to her. It wasn't something that I have mentioned to her, obviously, but has been a factor since the beginning of our relationship. Even before we'd kiss for more than a few seconds, it was there. That constant desire for her. That _need_. I have always been attracted to her, and I have always wanted her. I never felt this way before her, and will never _ever _feel this way about anyone else. As I've mentioned to her before, she had no idea how long I waited for her to come into my life...

...But now that she was here, in my arms no less, whatever was I going to do with her?

I ran my fingers through my hair, pondering the predicament I was in. I knew I could wake her, but would I really want to interrupt her sleep? I would feel like an dick if I did, of course... but not doing so could be painful as well. The desire of wanting her is heavily floating above me, pushing deeper inside of me with every beat of her heart, and every inhale of her breath. It was evident and uncontrollable. I had to do something.

_Damn it, Edward_. I am an _ass_.

I scooted my body down the bed a few inches, holding her steady until I matched my face beside hers and rested her head on my arm. Slowly, I reached my left hand over my body and lightly began to stroke her soft face.

She muttered nonsense words incoherently, nuzzling her face into my skin.

"Bella?" I whispered lightly, continuing to run my index finger around her right cheekbone.

"Hmmm?" She burried her face into my arm for a second with a slight smile, before placing it back where it was.

I held my breath, thinking how much of a jerk I was, and slowly leaned in, planting a soft kiss on her bottom lip.

"Bella," I whispered. "Bella... my love?"

"Hmmm?" Her smile grew a bit larger, but I could tell she was still in and out of consciousness. I could bet a million dollars she thought my voice was just in her dream.

"Wake up angel..." I planted soft kisses on her eyelids, and gently rubbed my nose along her cheek, taking her her intoxicating scent. I shivered.

"Mmmmm..."

I knew she was going to be tricky, stubborn even while she's dreaming.

I had to take drastic measures. I shook my head, knowing what I was doing - as well as what I was about to do - was wrong... and then pressed my lips into hers once more as I slid my left hand up the side of her body and across her ribs, underneath her tanktop. "Wake up, sweet love..."

She shook her head slowly, curling her legs up into a tight ball.

I kissed her again, with a little bit more force. "Wake up..."

She rubbed her cheek along my arm and placed her head on the top of my shoulder, her face mere inches from mine. I shut my eyes tight, cursing to myself. She was too hard to resist, and I knew it all too well.

"Bellaaaa...." The whisper had a bit more force behind this one.

"Yeah?" Her beautiful eyes opened for a brief second as she mumbled back to me, and then they were shut again, her eyelashes batting against her skin as she began to drift away.

I slid my hand from her side to her back, pulling her tanktop up a little bit more. I felt chill bumps rise on the top of her skin with my cold touch, and smiled to myself. "Will you wake up, Beautiful?"

"Mmmm, whhyyy?" she moaned, scooting an inch closer to me.

I bit my lip and held my breath, cursing myself one last time. Then I leaned over her face and pressed my lips to her warm ear. "Because I want you, Bella."

I felt her eyelashes graze my jaw line as her eyes slowly opened. "W-What?" she spoke, waking up from her sleep.

I closed my eyes as I listened to her heart beat gain speed. I had to keep my focus. "I want you." I whispered again.

I leaned backward to find her face as her body adjusted with mine and she rolled over on her back. My hand slid across the top of the soft and sensitive skin on stomach. Her hazy, gorgeous eyes found mine then, and she smiled and stretched, causing her shirt to rise up more. "Really?" she asked softly, blinking toward me.

"Yes."

She tilted her head with caution, her eyes opening wider as they burned into mine for a few seconds. "Bu-"

I cut her off, my cold lips crushing hard onto hers. Too hard, probably. I knew I had to maintain control, but as long as we were just _kissing _at this moment, I figured it wouldn't be _too bad_ if I let loose... a little.

I parted her soft lips with mine, allowing my tongue extended access into her mouth. Her hot breath caused my body to react instinctivly, the sudden ice and fire combining between our mouths. I felt her right knee rise up as she slid her foot along the mattress beside my body. My left hand found it, and I guided it up her thigh and back toward her knee cap, hooking her leg over my body as I dug myself into her center. I hated the restriction of clothing between us suddenly. I knew it was a bad idea to dress us after she fell asleep, especially since she asked if we could sleep naked... but being the worrysome body that I am, I decided it was best to cover her up and make her comfortable, and cover myself up so the cold wouldn't affect her sleep.

Now I'm cursing myself inside for doing so. Next time, I'll just do what she asks and not worry. Mental note, saved.

Her fingers found my hair as she moaned softly into my mouth, and her body was overly warm due to her dreaming. I bet she was still in and out of consciousness, and I didn't know if the naughty side of me should take advantage of that. As much as I desired to, I still knew it was wrong -- not that I had much control either way.

_Oh fuck it._

I barreled myself against her with a bit more force, making sure to not crush her, but still enough to momentarily satisfy the ache in my body. She kissed me harder now, her head lifting off the pillow as she pushed against my face. My lips found her swollen bottom lip and I sucked it inside my mouth, causing her to squeal a little bit as she pulled on the back of my hair. I tottered my tongue against her lip for a few moments, before releasing it and, as my hands tilted her head to the left, I burried my face into her neck. The drug effect she has on me was kicking in. I wrapped my lips around my teeth and, as I pushed harder against her, began to suck fevershly on her skin.

"Oh my _God_," she moaned as her legs wrapped tightly around my body. I guided my hands to her hips and readjusted her underneath me, making us match up better. I felt the heat radiate from her onto my lower body, and it sent shivers through both of us, uncontrollably. Knowing how bad I wanted to rip her apart, I went back to the neglected skin along her neck, giving it my full attention.

Bella continued to run her fingers through the back of my hair as her chest pushed against mine. Her solid heartbeat pounded against my chest with rigorous force, causing me to almost lose it. I sucked harder, moaning into her skin. With the intensed friction between our bodies against each other, I only wanted her more. All of her, to be exact.

I was losing control but I couldn't regain it just yet.

I pulled my face away from her as my fingers knotted against the bottom fabric of her shirt, and pulled it up her body, causing Bella to lift up off of the bed. She sat up higher, causing me to rise up on my knees, almost straddling her lap. She pulled my t-shirt up to the top of my chest as her mouth found each ab definition on my body. Her warm tongue licked against them as she created a burning trail against my skin, all the way up to my chest cavities. I held my breath as I reached behind my, yanking the shirt off my back and over my head. I threw it behind me, unable to hide a smile as she lightly giggled in excitement.

I slammed myself onto her, knocking her down onto the mattress. I kept my body over her as I stayed on my knees on either side of her. My body was starting to shake with more control lost. I knew it was almost a lost cause at this point.

I held my breath to try to regain my composure for a brief moment, placing my forehead onto hers as my fingers guided up and down the sides of her. "What are you laughing at?" I mused, unable to control the idiotic coo in my voice.

Bella shrugged, still smiling. "Just you." she cooed back.

I shook my head, amused by her response.

Then, with the fire crashing back over me, my fingers slid up her body and around her face, lifting her head as I forced my lips back onto hers. Harder. _Harder_. I parted her swollen lips easily with mine and drew her tongue into my mouth, sucking on it like it was the last drop of water on earth.

Her fingernails raked up my back, digging into the deep of my shoulder blades as she forced herself up and against my chest. "Oh Edward," she moaned as soon as I released her sensitive tongue. She applied a small, closed mouth kiss onto my bottom lip. Then my top. Then back to my bottom. "What are you _doing _to me?" she gasped, her fingers grabbing onto my hips and slamming me down hard onto her body. I wasn't expecting that.

I smiled, unable to control the evil side of the expression. I lowered myself a few inches from her, my thumbs finding their way to the sides of her drawstring pajama pants. Then, as another thought formed into my head, I paused.

Bella pushed her back against the mattress, looking up at me with an odd expression. "What's wrong?"

I smiled at her, my eyes melting to only hers. "Shhh," I whispered softly.

She smiled warily at me, licking her lips. That was all it took.

As the man instict in me took over, I grabbed her hips with rough pressure, lifting her body up a few inches as I rose my body off of her and back onto my knees. I flipped Bella over in a quick second, her stomach planting firmly on the mattress as her hair whipped around my face.

Bella giggled, not knowing what to think. "Edward, what are you-"

Her voice cut off as I pulled the pants down the length of her body, pushing her up on her knees in front of me as I yanked the fabric from her skin. I couldn't help but take in the exquisite view of her gorgeous flesh, my hands guiding up her soft bottom and along the small of her back to her hips, pushing her down onto the mattress.

I climbed over her a few inches higher, my knees still resting on either side of her. I moved the hair off of the back of her neck and planted a firm kiss there, inhaling more of her scent. Each individual heart beat of hers echoed all around me now, bouncing between my ears. I felt it pounding into the mattress as she shook beneath me, squirming around.

I sucked on her neck there as my hands found the hot skin along her shoulders, massing them gently. Bella sighed, the side of her face nuzzling into the pillow.

Continuing to kiss and massage her with one hand, the other greedily found my drawstring pants and I pulled them off swiftly, kicking them to the foot of the bed.

I pulled my lips from her neck, guiding them down the spine on her back slowly, planting kisses every other inch, making sure not to miss a single spot. Bella squirmed as I continued to lower myself down her body. It was very heated now, to the point I bet I could fry an egg on her skin. My chest slid down her bottom as I planted my face into the tender, small of her back.

As I began to lick and suckle there, Bella moaned loudly into the pillow, squirming under me with defeated force.

"Oh my god," she moaned into the pillow, and for a brief moment, I wondered if she'd be like me and bite it. I laughed silently to myself, then found my spot on her back again.

"E-Edward?" she gasped, wiggling around with more force.

I rested my chin on her tampered skin. "Yes love?"

She shoved her face into the pillow, sighing deeply. "Never m-mind, continue..." Her voice trailed off, overtaken by her deep breaths.

As soon as I pressed my lips into the small of her back again, she gasped louder. I stopped. She sunk effortlessly into the bed. I pressed them there again. She gasped more, lifting up a bit.

I smiled against her skin for a moment, then began to lightly there. _I think I found a spot._

Bella continued to squeal and move as I grazed my lips around that sensitive area, my nose trailing along her skin. I continued to massage her heated back, giving every area the attention it deserved.

I knew I probably wasn't making any sense to her at this point, the way I always go from being rough to sweet, rough to sweet. But hey, as a man, I guessed a woman always learns to expect the sugar with the salt.

Bella's body began to shake as I continued to tease her, and my self control began to wear thin. I knew I should probably quit doing it, but it felt so damn good to the both of us that I couldn't muster up the fight. Deep down, I knew I didn't want to, regardless.

Bella flipped her head around to the other side as she rested her blush red cheek onto the pillow, her scent exploding over my body. I shut my eyes tight as my fingers took their place onto her hips, and burried my face into her back to snap out of the trance she just put me in.

Bella lifted her body a bit, shoving her back against me. Her bottom shoved against the middle of my stomach and chest, and I couldn't take it anymore. My cold hands greedily slid under her my body and I waisted no time trailing down her belly and between her legs. Without touching where I knew she'd desire me the most, I pressed myself against her back as my hands found her inner thighs, and parted them slowly. Her legs shook against my hand, and her chin began to quiver with desire and excitement.

She almost restarted my heartbeat. My chest actually felt _heavier_, and it threw me off guard.

I grabbed her thighs and lifted her up onto her knees, positioning myself behind her.

"Ohhh, _yes _please..." Bella demanded in gasps, slamming herself onto my lap.

I bit my lip, my instincts wanting to grab her by her hair and yank her up hard against me. Of course, I never would - atleast, not while she was human - but God I wanted to so bad. I settled for just grabbing the ends of her hair and throwing it off of her sticky back, afraid the temptation would be too strong if it was to stay there in front of me.

But as I began to slide myself between her legs in a teasing manner, my solid vision focused on each, delicate, tiny strand of her hair that continued to stick to her back. It was enough to pull me under.

I shut my eyes as I listened to her gasping in front of me, demanding me to enter her.

I slid my cold hands up her back and to her shoulders, caressing her neck briefly before returning to the blades. I knew she was ready, I didn't have to ask. But it was still polite.

I placed a gentle kiss on the top of her back, leaning over her body a slight bit. "Bella, my love," I began. "Are you oka-"

Bella cut me off, her hair flipping across my face as she jerked up and slammed her back into my chest. She placed herself onto my lap, the sensitive flesh of my body lingering between her damp legs. Her hair continued to dance along my face as she adjusted herself against me, sighing loudly. She reached between her legs, her warm silk hands finding me before I could protest.

"Be-"

She cut me off again. "Please Edward?"

I nodded as she turned her face to her right, planting a soft kiss on my earlobe then began to lick there, flicking her tongue against me.

At that moment, something inside me exploded. I gripped her back, pushing her hard onto the mattress on all fours, and adjusted my body to hers. Spreading her legs while I lost all common sense, I entered her from behind slowly, knowing that it'd be a firmer fit for me. I didn't want to hurt her... well, okay I did a _little_, but not in a violent, deathly manner... just in a ... yeah.

Bella's fingers balled up into fists against the covers as I pulled myself back out of her, gasping for air. Her eyes sealed tight and her lips quivering, I could hear her heart beat from miles away - if not states, or countries by this point. I entered her slowly, not going all the way in, and waited until her form readjusted to my body.

"Relax, angel," I whispered, massaging her delicate skin. I wanted to make her comfortable, despite all my other instincts. She was most important. The rest could be satisfied later, when she wasn't so... _human_.

Bella nodded, continuing to close her eyes. As I pushed deeper, she pushed toward me, slowly but reassuring me that this is what she wants.

After a few tries, we got to a more comfortable position. Then it just _fit _like it was meant to.

Bella readjusted herself back onto my lap, her back against my chest, her hair surrounding me. Intoxicating me. Enveloping me. Her fingers interlocked with mine as we moved in slow rhythms, delightment overtaking us. It felt so amazing at this angle, and I couldn't downplay my excitement.

I matched my deep breathing with hers as we continued to guide along each other, taking only the other in.

It felt like hours passed as we were only consumed with each other. It was _amazing_, the way we handled ourselves. It was as if something had taken over both our bodies, and reassured us that we had all the time in the world, so we might as well enjoy it and not rush it. We moved in synchronizations, making sure to explore all angles. We kept our breathing equal and relaxed, moaning only sweet nothings and each other's names between "I love you's" and made sure to provide plently of passionate kisses every other few seconds.

We were engulfed in each other. Wanting only each other. Desiring only the other.

We used different positions, making sure to spend enough time on them. Her on my lap like she was, then her on all fours. Her flat on her stomach, then her hands gripping the headboard as I pinned her against it.

Her facing me on my lap, then my back pinned against the headboard as she gripped it behind me.

Her under me, her over me. Her head at the foot of the bed, then my head dangling off the side of the bed as she moved above me.

We made sure to really take our time, and focus on only each other's pleasure. Sometimes we wouldn't even kiss, just let our mouths melt against each other's as I pulled her breath from her mouth, then she pulled my breath from mine.

We were inseperable.

It was as if we were truly making _love _to each other now, no boundries here. We were so comfortable with the other as each moment passed, and it only benefited us. It kept us both calm. And content.

And satisified.

We continued to explore each other until the sun shined bright through the folds of the closed blinds. By this time, I knew every angle of Bella's body. Every sensitive spot. Every ticklish one. I knew where, when, how, and why she liked to be kissed, touched, licked, and teased at certain places. And she knew mine as well.

I knew how gentle or rough she liked her hair to be tugged, and she knew the same. She found out I loved it when she dug her nails into my skin, as well as when she bit against me.

I figured out that she was most turned on when I kissed the soft, small of her back, between her thighs, and along the lobe of her ear... not to mention a certain sweet, delicate spot of hers that was my most favorite.

She learned that I was most turned on when she did -- well, anything to me, really -- but whispering in my ear drove me up a wall. That heat there as her lips grazed me... did it every time.

We knew every thing about each other, every mark, every line, every scar, and every freckle.

And speaking of freckles, we even found something that proved to us even more that we were indeed _soulmates_: On Bella's right leg, on her inner thigh, she has a small batch of freckles that kind of look like the formation of the small dipper, in the galaxy... I noticed it a while back and it had secretly been my favorite spot on her to kiss and find.

But, as hours passed, she found the exact replica of it on my back, beneath my right shoulder blade. It wasn't as visable, but clearly there. The four dots in the form of a square, followed by a rainbow trail of dots as the tail.

It now became her favorite spot.

We layed on the ground now, my body behind hers as my arms wrapped around her waist. I nuzzled my face into the back of her neck, causing her to moan quietly, pressing her body against me more.

"Mmm, what time is it?" she asked.

Sad that I had to move my body from hers for even the briefest of moments, I sat up slowly, tucking the covers around her to keep her warm, and looked over my shoulder and across the bed. Holy shit.

"Uhhh," I began, remembering it was after 3 in the morning when this whole thing started. "It's a little after two o'clock now."

Bella leaned her head against my hand, looking up at me. "Really?"

"Yes." I nestled back behind her now, finding my spot once more.

"What time did you wake me up?" she whispered, her fingers interlocking mine before she placed my hands underneath her face for support.

"Around 3:30am."

Bella smiled then, closing her eyes gently. I watched as her eyelashes flickered against her skin, feeling a little jealous that they could touch her so softly. I wanted to be there, to completely surround her in every which way possible. I placed my cheek softly to the top of her right one, pulling her back against my chest.

Bella smiled more as her breathing adjusted to a steady rhytmn, and I knew she was about to be out again.

"Mmm," she whispered softly, planting a gentle kiss on my forearm. "Best wake up call ever."

I smiled, thinking to myself about how long I should allow her to rest before I wake her up again...

"...I agree," I replied, replaying the events slowly in my head.

I at least had to give her four hours... that should be enough, I think.

... Maybe.

... Possibly.

I bit my lip as I listened to her drift, and kissed her cheek lightly.

_Alright_, I gave in to myself. Two and a half.

Two and a half tortureous hours...

Then she was _mine_.

-----

**So there you go! I hope it was worth the wait! I kind of liked the symmatry of Edward finding the spot on her back, then dedicating the rest of the morning exploring her... **

**As for the questions:**

**- of COURSE I loved Twilight, the movie! I've seen it 6 times in theatre and finally got a decent copy for my computer. :D I don't want to say too much about it just in case there is people that read my stories but haven't seen the movie yet, but my favorite scene currently is the day Bella meets the Cullen's. That whole day is perfect!**

**- Yes I plan to do more EPOV for later, but please keep in mind that I have NOT read Midnight Sun, so wouldn't have a mindframe that some are used to... I hope it is okay though.**

**- I enjoy a lot of fanfics, but my favs right now are "Coming To Terms" by GinnyW 31, "Midnight Desire" by Twilightzoner, and "The Sex Life Of Bella And Edward" by icecoldhamster. So if you have time to check those out, I definetly recommend it! And if you have any fic suggestions for me, feel free to post in your review!! **

**- My favorite Twilight Saga book is "Eclipse" currently.**

**Suggestions/Advice always welcome ;) PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading! **

**Oh and if you have time, check out my other Edward/Bella story "The Search For Myself". **

**. ~A.S.**


	9. Versions

**Hey everyone! Please read this:**

**Chapter 8 of my first fanfic. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, it's been a very hectic time w/my life, but I haven't neglected this story, no worries! **

**Keep the reviews and requests coming, you know I will do my best to fulfill them! **

**-----**

**Back to Bella's POV. ;) Can't let Edward have all the fun now, can we?**

**Oh and before you begin, know this one is more **_**vulgar**_**.**

**... And again PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-----**

**This is another smut, juicy lemon. I will try to keep it romantic though, for the most part. But it does include graphic nature.**

**Note - I'm going to go one chapter at a time, that way I can map out their vacation nights how I see it. **

_**Disclaimer: **_ I own nothing that is Twilight or Stephenie Meyer related. [Though I wish I owned RPattz. I'll have to add him to my christmas list.]

-----

**Chapter 9. A Different Version Of Love Making**

I spent the next few hours in a hazy dream-like state. No matter how many times I fell asleep, I couldn't stay there. My mind kept wandering, even in my dreams, to the day I shared with Edward earlier. To the sounds I made for him, the way he bit his lip during certain things I did to him, the way my hair fell across his face...

What a surprise it was to wake up to the sound of my angel's voice and have him take complete control over me like that! I would never have expected behavior like _that _from him, most certainly not while I was still _human_. But the more and more we explored each other, the more comfortable we became.

So when I groggily woke up on the ground in a tangled mess of white sheets and pillows, and a beautiful lock of cold arms, I shivered with pure delight. "What, what time is it now?"

Edward leaned forward and placed his forehead to mine, his arms gripping tighter around my waist. "Good morning beautiful. Again. It's going on six pm now."

I groaned, burying my face in his cool chest. "Oh my gosh where is this _day _going?"

Edward chuckled, running his fingers through my hair. "I think it's been the best kind of day."

I slowly raised my head and smiled when I found his golden eyes. "Yes it has."

Edward's cold lips pressed against my clammy forehead and he held them there for a few seconds, until my stomach growled. "Oh," he sighed, "I forgot. I bet you're starving."

I shook my head and pressed my body against his, ignoring the constant yelping in my gut. "Not so much."

Edward shook his head, smiling gently toward me. "You've never been a good liar, Bella."

Before I could respond, I was scooped up in his tight grip, covers and all, carried into the kitchen, and placed on the island. I watched as he wrapped one of the sheets around his waist and peered inside the fridge. "Well, it appears you've eaten all the eggs in the house..." He continued to browse as I tilted my head and took in the sight of his perfect frame, his bare back, his shoulder blades.

I swallowed hard and rubbed my throat with shaking hands, trying to fight against my hormones. "Cereal is fine, Edward. Fast and easy."

He nodded, grabbing the largest bowl he could find and filling it with Raisin Bran and milk. He brought it over to me gracefully with a glass of OJ and a crooked smile on his face. "You are so beautiful, Bella," he whispered as he lifted the spoon to my lips.

"Thanks." I took the bite carefully and chewed in silence, trying to ignore the ache I had for him.

Edward's expression changed to his famous _"I wonder what she's thinking now?" _face, but he remained silent as he continued to feed me. I didn't argue, giving in to my stomach, and ate three-fourths of the cereal out of the large bowl, and drank all the orange juice down.

"Wow," Edward mused as he tossed the dishes in the sink. "You must have been hungry."

"A little." I confessed, biting my lip.

Edward leaned against the opposite counter and ran his fingers through his hair. He had a confused expression on his face.

"What's the matter?" I asked, biting my fingernail with worry.

He shook his head and looked down toward the tile.

"Edward?"

"It's nothing, Bella. Just thoughts."

"About?" I was growing more nervous now, wondering if our perfect day hadn't been so perfectly wrong. Typical behavior for me, always thinking it was somehow my fault.

He sighed. "It's about... um, earlier."

"I'm listening."

Edward sighed again. "Well, it's just...It was wonderful, Bella. I just want you to know, first and foremost, that I love you more than anything else in this world. You know that right?"

I nodded, swallowing hard. "...And... second?"

"What?"

"Y-you said _first and formost_," I stammered, "leading me to believe there was a second part to that story."

Edward shook his head, staring at my lips. "You know too much."

I looked down to my hands in my lap and fidgeted with my fingers. "You can tell me. I won't be upset, if there's... something I did."

"You did nothing wrong, Bella."

I slowly raised my head and met his gaze. "...Really?" I whispered.

"Really."

"Then what is it?"

"It's just..." Edward began to move his legs around, acting ansy. "It was _excrutiating, _forcing myself to wait until you woke up, thinking all these disturbed thoughts the entire time you dreamt peacefully."

I couldn't help the corner of my lip from raising. "What kind of thoughts?"

"Awful thoughts."

"Um..." I hesitated. "Awful _good _thoughts or awful _bad _thoughts?"

Edward laughed, yanking on the tips of his hair with his fingers now as he bit his lip. "Well, both, I suppose."

I scooped up my legs on the counter and wrapped my arms around them tight. "E-Edward, just tell me. You're driving me crazy."

Edward stared at my direction, not moving.

"Edward?"

He was steady as a rock.

"Hello, Edward?"

Nothing.

I waved my hands in front of his face, trying to snap my fingers to gain his attention. "Edward? _Edward_!"

"You're driving me crazy." His voice was almost too quiet for me to comprehend he was speaking, and his eyes were wider than normal as he stared off into space.

"What did I do, Edward? What's going on? Are you alri-"

My voice cut off abruptly as Edward flew from that side of the kitchen to the island in a second's time. He stood in front of me, his hands locked on my hip bones. His face was motionless, deep in thought again.

"Are you okay?" I asked, more nervous then ever as my heart pounded into my chest.

Edward's head raised as he gazed into my eyes and that crooked smile I loved too much crossed his lips.

"Bella, are you full from eating now?"

"Y-Yes."

"And do you feel okay?"

I nodded, confusion written all over my face.

"You're not feeling ill from eating moment's ago, or feeling groggy or have a headache from your adjusted sleep schedule?"

I shook my head.

His cold hands sent chills through my bones as he pulled my arms from my legs and unwrapped the sheet from around them quickly, his mouth opened slightly. I gasped when he spread my legs apart and his hands found the small of my back, pushing me toward the edge of the counter. I couldn't speak when I noticed his fingers slide up my ankle to my knee, along my thigh, to the side of my hips, along my rib cage as the sheet fell away, and finally resting over my exposed breasts.

"Oh God Bella," Edward moaned into my neck. "I can't do this any longer."

The icy air along my neck and ear almost sent me over in convulsions.

"D-Do what?" I stammered, overwhelmed by the grasp at which his hands kneaded my breasts. He held my legs apart with his body as he stepped between them now, and though I felt slightly awkward for feeling so exposed, I didn't let it bother me too much.

"Waiting. I can't _wait _any longer." His lips were to my ear now, causing me to let out a light moan.

Edward inhaled deeply as he pulled his face away from my neck, his hands gripping my knees tightly. He spread them apart further, as wide as they could go without restraint. My body shook around him with a mixture of anticipation, confusion, nerves, and excitement. I couldn't speak. I felt trapped inside my own body, my own disturbing thoughts of what I suddenly wanted Edward to do to me.

My hands shook as I reached down toward his stomach and tugged the sheet free from his waist. He licked his lip, his hands gripping the sides of my face now, and he pulled it forward to his.

"What's gotten into you?" I gasped, unable to stop smiling.

"You."

His lips crushed to mine, almost abusive, and he slid his tongue through in an instant. I gave him imediate access to my mouth, caressing my tongue with his as we locked deeper into our kiss. My legs spread wide on either side of the counter, his body pressed to mine, his cold touching my hot, it was almost too much to handle. I moaned in his as my mouth became just as assaulting toward his, pushing my face hard against him.

His hands slapped my back, not too rough but enough to make a statement, and he pushed my body all the way against his, making sure there were no cracks for air.

"God Bella," he moaned into my mouth as he pulled his face away. "You're so wet, I can feel it on my stomach."

I nodded, my fingers kneading through his hair roughly. "I can't help it," I admited. "It's what you do to me."

I watched as his tongue slid out from his lips and into my mouth, sealing my eyes tight. I couldn't figure out if he was trying to see how far he could extend it down my throat, but I definetly enjoyed it.

I felt his hands slide from my back to my hips to my stomach, burning my firey skin with his cold touch. My hand found his as I shoved my tongue inside his mouth, and though I felt a little nervous, I guided his fingers down to where I wanted them the most.

Edward pulled his lips slightly from mine, panting roughly. "Not yet, Bella."

I sighed in frustration, jerking his face back to mine. I knew I was being too rough and I might frighten him away, but I didn't care at this moment. I continued to kiss him with force, yanking at his hair as I wouldn't release my death grip, refusing to allow his lips to part from mine.

His heavy breathing through his nose matched mine now, causing me to grow more excited, more wet. More ready for him. I jerked his head to the side and pressed my warm shaking lips to his ear, moaning gently. "Please Edward," I begged. "Please touch me."

Edward's eyes clamped tight as his mouth opened and he rolled his face into my collar bone. "Bella, what are you _doing _to me?"

"Please Edward?" I moaned, gripping his sides and holding his diaphram toward my breasts, my hot center. "Please?"

My hand found his once more and, reluctantly, he allowed me to lead the way to where I wanted to be touched the most. I threw my head back as his cool hand spread apart my fevered flesh, his index finger running between in light, long strokes. "_Ungh_, yes, please Edward, don't stop."

His stroke continued slightly and my hand gripped his wrists, forcing his fingers toward me at a rougher touch. He groaned, pushing his face into my right shoulder.

"Yes," I moaned as his thumb began to stroke my sensitve bud. "Yes! Yes!"

I threw my head back further, my eyes tight. "Please, don't stop. Oh my God, please don't. Please. Right there Edward."

I felt my body began to unconsciously rock back and forth along the counter toward his hand, desperate for more friction.

"Wow, Bella," Edward whispered, sending shivers through my body.

"Please don't stop," I continued to beg.

I spread my legs wider, demanding more attention.

His stroke suddenly stopped and my eyes popped open in shock.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked, panting.

Edward's strong gaze met my tortured one, and he licked his lips as he pulled his hand away.

"Edward?"

"Bella."

"Edward?" I was beyond frustrated at this point.

He grabbed my wrist that had been holding his with his other hand, and then guided it down to where he was touching. "Continue."

My jaw dropped and I became immediately worried. "W-what?"

"Continue, Bella. Let me watch you."

"But, I-I can't do it witho-"

His fingers covered my lips as he whispered in my ear. "Yes you can. Please, Bella?"

I sighed, realizing he was playing reverse psychology on me.

"Please?"

"Edward, I ca-"

"Please love? Here, I'll help you." His fingers slid along mine now, his index finger above mine, and he pushed mine toward my wet enterance, running teasing circles around it.

My hands shook intensely as I tried to keep my eyes focused on his, but I continued to feel awkward. "Edward, I can't-"

"Shhh, just _relax _Bella," he whispered, his forehead almost to mine. "You look so beautiful right now. So sexy. Just do whatever _feels _good, okay? Please? Let me watch you, Bella."

His fingers continued to guide mine with the teasing motion he would normally do if he were touching me himself: Along the length of my body but never entering and never focusing on the most sensitive area. As moments passed, I began to feel overwhelemd with the sensation and relaxed a little, giving in.

Edward's hand continued with mine as he began to step back, his lips parted, a lust filled haze over his eyes. "Bella," he gasped lightly. "Don't fucking stop."

I moaned as he released my grip, and though I still wanted him to be the one who touched me, I couldn't stop myself from continuing because I knew going without a touch at all would be unbearable at this moment.

Edward unsteadily leaned against the opposite counter as his eyes focused directly on my motions.

I bit my lip, beginning to feel my control slipping, and moaned his name slightly.

Edward smirked, shaking his head slowly as his eyes continued to watch.

I shut my eyes and threw my head backward, allowing one finger to enter inside as my thumb began to stroke my clitoris. "Oh _God_," I moaned. "Edward, please help me."

"Not yet, Bella. God, you're so fucking beautiful."

I moaned louder, my hips beginning to rock again. I slid another finger inside as my other hand began to rub my left breast, completely lost in it all at this moment. I imagined his were mine, his tongue was my index finger, and his hand was kneading my breast.

"Bella," Edward whispered but his voice was strong and dominant. "Lie back Bella. Relax your body."

I sighed as I gave in and listened to his direction, lying my heated back on the cold granite countertop. I bit my lip as my body began to shake, trying to hold my orgasm off. I wasn't ready yet. I wanted to wait for him.

I didn't care that I was so exposed for his eyes, or that my head was almost dangling off the long end of the counter. I didn't care about anything but the sensations through my body.

"That's it, Bella. I want you so _bad _right now."

"I want you too," I moaned, pulling my soaking fingers out and sliding them along my length again. "So, so much. _Ungh_, Edward!?"

"Yes love?"

"_Please_?"

He growled loudly. "Almost Bella. Tell me what you want me to do to you first."

I shook as a pre-tremor flew through my body. "I want you to... _ungh_, I... I want this to be your hand, your tongue... oh, _oh._" I slid my fingers in and out of my body as my other hand worked my breasts, imagining him all over me. I began to move my body around, sinking under my control, moaning loudly. I was hot with fever, hot with desire, and longed for him now more than ever before.

"E-Edward." I gasped, trying to slow my hands down, despite my brain's demand for release.

"Edward, please?"

I felt cold fingers grip my hand in his firm grasp, as it was pulled away from my body. I shook, gasping for air and feeling a little relieved that I could relax before I lost it.

I raised up my elbows and found his lusty diamond eyes, biting my lip. He raised my hand to his mouth, his cold breath along my wet fingers, and then slid them between his lips. Watching his tongue graze along each of my digits slowly was almost enough to send me over the edge. I gasped, shocked at his confidence.

Edward smirked as he slowly released my hand and let my fingers trail down the length of his chest. I felt his touch on the back of my legs as he pulled me along the counter, my ass dangling off. He spread my legs apart and raised them up and over his shoulders as he leaned forward. "I'm going to take it from here, Bella." His voice was beyond dominant and confident at this moment, and I couldn't speak, so I just slammed my head on the counter and shut my eyes, preparing for battle.

And _war _I got.

Edward's cold tongue grazed lazily and flat between my folds, licking slowly all the way up my body and back down. Repeatedly. Over and over again, in that same full, slow motion. I felt my body shake as I gripped the edge of the counter with my fingers, moaning so loud that it echoed off the walls. Edward's hands placed folded along my pelvic bone held me still, refusing to let me squirm around.

I felt him begin to suck along my sensitve bud, and more curse words escaped from my lips at that moment than in my entire life. My fingers found my own hair and I shut my eyes, my legs shaking along his head.

"God Bella," Edward moaned, flicking his tongue along. "You taste so good here." He flicked again, and again, in that one spot.

I sealed my eyes tight, nodding in acknowledgment that I heard him but unable to form a sentence.

Edwards tongue entered me as his lips continued to kiss around me, and my body shook beneath him so bad that he had to apply pressure against my body to hold me still.

His tongue darted in and out with steady fast motions as his lips caressed my heat, causing my back to arch off of the counter. My hands found his hair and without realizing it, I tugged his face forward. He fought against my grip as his mouth sucked my clitoris in and out gently, but with a passion of a thousand suns.

"Edward!" I gasped. "Edward! Oh my God, _oh my God_, oh my God, _oh my God_..." I couldn't think of what to say, but I knew I was starting to lose my mind.

His lips worked their magic as he released me with one of his hands. He licked his lips and slid two fingers inside, stretching me and preparing me for him, as if that weren't already possible.

My entire body was writhing at this moment, words that made no sense in _any _language coming out of my mouth as he continued to torture me slowly. Repeatedly. He seemed to like the idea of bringing me all the way to the very edge and then stopping immediately, forcing me to calm down. Then starting all over again.

"E-Edward," I moaned, gripping his hair tighter. "Please stop for a second."

Edward licked one more time and then slowly raised his head with a smile, his hand wiping along his mouth. "Yes, angel? Are you all right?"

My body continued to shake. "I-I don't know. I just... um... I need to relax. I'm really hot."

I felt my body slide off of the table and before my brain focused, I was on the couch, him above me. "Please Edward?" I whispsered.

"What beautiful?" His hand stroke my face, moving the hair off of my damp forehead. "Tell me what you want and I'll comply."

Unsteadily, I sat up as he moved with me and then pushed him down on the couch.

"What are you doing?" His eyebrows arched but a smile crossed his face that was more beautiful than anything I had seen before.

"Shhh," I whispered, placing my finger on his lips. His tongue slipped out as he sucked along the tip of it, causing me to jolt. I jerked it away from him and ran it along his chest, down his stomach. I felt his erection standing tall against my stomach, probably bigger than I thought ever possible, but I wasn't going to let that intimidate me. I slide down his legs and gripped his full length between both my warm hands, causing him to shut his eyes and inahle deep.

"Just relax," I whispered, blowing warm air along the tip of him.

He nodded, his fingers gripping the cushion. I took him inside my mouth as I slid my tongue beneath him. I waisted no time as I began to suck hard, my hands caressing the part that couldn't fit down my throat.

Edward's body caved into the cushions as his left hand found my hair, holding it back for me.

I sucked harder now, enjoying the irresistable taste of him on my tongue.

He tasted incredible, and I loved hearing his breathing become tighter with every stroke of my hand and flick of my tongue. I paced myself, working my magic for about ten minutes. I tried every technique I could think of trying: All of him down my throat, my tongue flicking the tip, doing circles around the tip as my hand worked, slightly using teeth... the more things I did, the louder his groans became, and that was enough to almost make me have an orgasm.

"Bella," he panted after about the eleventh minute. "Please stop or I'm gonna, _mmmm_..."

I shoved the hair out of my face that he let go of and looked up to see his eyes shut, his mouth parted, and his bottom lip wet from where he had been biting and licking it.

I sucked harder.

"_Bella_!" He gasped, his face wide as his hands gently pulled my face away. I could tell he was hesitant at this choice, enjoying what I was doing too much.

I bit my lip and climbed up his body, my hands resting along his shoulders. His hands slid along my heated, sticky back toward the small of my back, his body adjusting beneath me.

"Fuck me, Edward."

His eyes widened as his head raised a little from the arm. "What?"

I nodded. "Fuck me. Hard. I want you too."

"Bellaaaaa," He moaned. "Please don't ask me that. You'll get hurt."

I shook my head and bent over his chest, making sure my nipples touched him as I placed my lips to his ear. "Fuck me, Edward. Please? Please fuck me, I want you to." I began to slide my body up and down him now, grinding against him, teasing him with my strokes. His hands gripped my hips tighter, shaking.

"I can't, Bella."

"You know you want to."

Edward's head tilted and he couldn't stop from smiling. "Where did this come from?"

I shrugged, grinding harder against him as I felt myself growing wetter along his length. I watched as he closed his eyes for a moment, and smiled to myself, knowing I was winning.

"You do this to me," I admitted. "You make me crazy like this. Please, Edward. Oh _God_, please?" I was grinding full force now, overwhelmed by the side of his length between my legs. It was almost enough to get me off.

Edward inhaled deep as he bent his head backward, panting for air. "Oh God," he groaned.

I nodded, grinding with more force. "Oh God, Oh God, Oh _Edward_, Oh God." I was shaking, feeling my orgasm coming.

Before I could moan again, I felt my world flip upside down in a dizzy flash.

Suddenly I was on the ground between the couch and the coffee table, him above me. His hands to my knees, pushing them forward to my chest and spreading them apart. He took my right leg and extended it, placing it along his shoulder, and my left and raised it above to the couch cushion.

My eyes widened with surprise as I felt his tip stroke along my enterance. "Do it, Edward," I gasped, my hands over my own breasts. "Do it, I want you to."

Within seconds my eyes lit up bright as he shoved his body inside mine, almost all the way.

"Fuck!" We shouted at the same time, and my back arched off the ground.

Edward, shaking above me, pulled out slowly then thrusted hard inside me, closer this time. One more thrust and he made it all the way in. My body was shaking and clamping around him, adjusting to him. I clawed my nails in his shoulders and tried to pull him down to me, but he refused, his hands on either side of my head, holding his body up for support.

I kept my legs where he wanted them as he began to roughly thrust inside me, forcing himself around, harder than ever before. Harder than against the tree in the rain or in the shower against the wall.

His face looked incredible as he continued to move inside me, powerfully. I could tell he was doing what it took to not hurt me, but at the same time, allowing himself to let go and enjoy it.

After a long while, I finally jerked him toward me and wrapped my left leg around his waist, helping him push harder. He held still when he was all the way in, allowing my body to shake and tremble.

"Yes, there, don't stop!" I gasped, grabbing his hips and pushing him up above me.

He let me guide him along at my speed, which varied from really fast to excrutiatingly slow, to my liking. His forehead to mine and his hands kept my legs spread for his deeper access, I stared deep into his eyes, allowing him to take over the rhythm. Surprisingly, he slowed down, making deeper, extended thrusts.

After a while, I asked him to flip me around to where I was on my knees. He pinned me against the chair in front of me and buried his face in the back of my neck, his lips trembling as he moaned my name. I helped him move, grinding my body against him slowly, so he could enjoy it too. His cool hands caressed my breasts, my stomach, even tugged on my hair a bit as he kissed and licked my neck.

After that, it was him on is back in the middle of the front room floor and myself on top of him. He spread my legs apart as I bounced above him, taking in the whole view. I threw my head back and my hands gripped above his knees, allowing him view of whatever he wanted.

Then it was back to him being on top of me, flipped the opposite direction as before, and this time his movements were very slow and very deep. He spread his lips along mine but wouldn't kiss me, just breathing in and out between our mouths. I ran my fingers through his hair as my body gave in to him in all the ways he wanted, and slid my tongue along his bottom lip. After a few moments, he gave in, kissing me deeply now, uncontrolled. He pinned my head with his arm on the top and his hand on my left side of my face, sliding his tongue around in a circle with mine as his body moved above me.

I moaned in his mouth as my fourth orgasm rocked me, overtaking me with power. I trembled beneath him as he continued to pace himself, sucking in my bottom lip. The orgasm seemed to never end as he thrusted in and out with his body and with his tongue in my mouth. I couldn't even shout his name, overwhelmed by it all. I felt another sneaking up behind it and jerked his face from mine, locking my eyes with his.

"Please come with me," I whispered.

Edward nodded, pressing his forehead to mine as he panted and moved slowly. Within another minute, his lips parted wider and his hand met my face, holding it still. I pushed up with my body and that was all it took. Edward exploded into a million pieces inside my body, causing me to lose mine again.

We grinded against each other until he could no longer moved, enjoying the after shocks.

His body collapsed on mine, hours after we started, and his face buried inside my sweaty neck. "God, Bella," he whispered, his voice dry. "What are you doing to me?"

"Whatever you want, love." My fingers scratched the back of his head, causing him to tremble above me.

"That felt so good, Bella. You are incredible."

"So are you."

"No," He struggled to pull himself up on his elbow, but kept our bodies connected. "So incredible I almost feel myself getting hard again just thinking about you... and your lips..." He paused to kiss there, "...and your neck..." Paused to kiss there, "...and your ear...and your shoulder... and your _voice_, oh my Lord, that _sexy sound _you make... It's all too much, Bella. Drives me insane with desire for you."

I nodded in agreement. "Everything you do drives me over the edge."

He laid his head on my chest and listened as my heart rate steadied itself out, and I felt myself dozing off again.

--

After what seemed like a few moments, I opened my eyes and found myself back in the bedroom, in Edward's tight grip.

"Did I fall asleep?" I asked, confused. "What time is it?"

Edward nodded. "It's going on ten now. It's been a long day for you. I've kept you busy."

I buried my face in his ribs, shaking my head. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to crash out."

"I'm not upset. We need to regain our strength, for later tonight."

I yawned as I popped my head up. "Later tonight?"

"Yes."

"What's later tonight?"

"Well," he sighed, wrapping the covers around me tighter. "If, as requested, I... _fucked _you... I think it's only fair if I ask you to.. you know... return the favor."

I smirked and closed my eyes. "That will definetly be arranged."

"Oh yes. It will."

I nodded, feeling my lids get heavy. "Are you sure you don't mind when I talk and demand things like that, Edward? So _vulgar_?" I couldn't help but asking. You could never be too certain.

"Not at all, love. I know you don't mean it in a negative sense. It's only the desire talking."

"Exactly." I yawned again. "Because I think of you... doing _that_... is a different form of making love to me... just more dominantly. Does that make sense?"

He smirked, his fingers stroking my hair. "Of course it does."

I felt myself relaxing, and I couldn't help but sigh happily as I dreamed of all the ways I could corrupt him when I woke up. As of now, the possibilities seemed endless.

-----

**So there you go, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Suggestions/Advice always welcome ;) PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading! **

**Oh and if you have time, check out my other Edward/Bella story "The Search For Myself". **

**. ~A.S.**


	10. Secret

**Hey everyone! Please read this:**

**Chapter 10. **

**Keep the reviews and requests coming, you know I will do my best to fulfill them! **

**-----**

**EPOV. Light hearted. I wanted to get into more of the unoccupied male thoughts.  
I mean, come on, with a gorgeous guy like THIS getting it every night... dirty thoughts are about to come out, right?**

**A girls possible worst nightmare comes true when they are caught doing certain things... by the most sexiest man in history.  
And what do we do when we get caught, besides freak out? We take control, and try to distract them... but sometimes, it doesn't go as we planned.**

**Important Author Announcement on the bottom.**

**... And again PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-----**

**This is another smut, juicy lemon. I will try to keep it romantic though, for the most part. But it does include graphic nature.**

**Note - I'm going to go one chapter at a time, that way I can map out their vacation nights how I see it. **

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing that is Twilight or Stephenie Meyer related. [Though I wish I owned RPattz. I'll have to add him to my Christmas list.]

-----

**Chapter 10. A Secret Kind Of Sexy**

I left Bella another note on her bed, informing her that I had gone on a hunting trip, and to not be frightened if she woke up and I was not around. At the bottom, I post-scripted that I would miss her more with every step I took, and would be longing to hear her heartbeat with every minute passed. It was true, so why deny it at this point?

So when I arrived back to the house at Isle Esme at a little before 9:00am, it surprised me to find the bed still messy and awkwardly unoccupied. I flipped on the lights and searched the kitchen and living area again, but no Bella. I felt my throat tighten and my palms tremble instantly.

But before I had time to _really _panic, I heard the shower running in the bathroom, accompanied by some bouncy music. I exhaled deep and shook my head, as the raspy male voice and lyrics of "_I'm too sexy for my land, too sexy for my land, new york and japan_" blasted through the crack on the bottom of the door. I chuckled and stepped lightly over to the door, pressing my ear against the frame. I could hear water splashing around on the walls, and Bella's heavy breathing, as well as her soft voice mumbling the lyrics: "_I'm too sexy for my car, too sexy for my car... too sexy by far. And I'm too sexy for my hat, too sexy for my hat, what you think about that_?"

Shaking my head again, I slowly unhinged the door. As the heat wave scorched my face, I quickly noticed that the bathroom had turned into a thick steam room. The mirrors were fogged up, there was an open bag of feminine products that included make up, hair brushes, and other uncharted territories I never wished to look through sitting on top of the toilet seat, a curling iron plugged in and resting on the sink, three sets of clothes options along the closed hamper, and a towel hanging on the hook by the shower doors.

I lightly stepped in and closed the door behind me, holding my breath.

When I turned to the clear but foggy doors, my breathing hitched. I saw a dark and curvy silhouette dancing in rhythm to the music, as Bella flipped her head from side to side, causing water to splash against the wall. A large smile accompanied my face as I watched her twist around, singing into the bottle of shampoo. Bella hated to dance in front of anyone, admitting that her incoordination got in the way of her confidence. So I knew I should feel guilty for having the ability to witness something so foreign and private, but as she slowly twisted in a circle and dropped to the ground for a split second, I realized I suddenly didn't care that I wasn't supposed to be in here.

Because there was no way in hell I was leaving.

Bella continued to hum the lyrics when the song stopped, and I was afraid she was going to open her eyes and find me in here.

Before I could remove myself from the far wall I was leaning against, a new song popped through the speakers and she giggled as her body began to move in sync with the bass. This song was much faster and more hip hop, and I wondered to myself if only vampire's were able to make out the _actual _words, since the rapper providing them was speaking a mile a minute: "_Girl I see you in them apple bottom jeans, Chinchilla on your back, I wanna know your name. Girl, I'm Twista, I could blow your brains. Put you in a chameleon, O-four range. Still sexy when you smoke that flame, jerk you like a chicken when you throw that thang. She got me hotter than an oven, the way that she talk. Switchin to freaky so I'm lovin the way that she walk..."_

I felt like a pervert as I tilted my head, taking in the view as Bella began to wind her hips around in small tight circles. She most definetly didn't _look _uncoordinated as she grinded around in tight twists, swinging her long wet hair around as her delicate hands slid along the wall when she dipped low.

My breathing hitched and I felt my body began to stir as she grinded her hips back up to a standing position. Bella threw her hair back, causing water to splash above the glass doors, and she raised her hands above her head in the spray, continuing to sway around.

She. Looked. Sexy. As. Fuck.

I bit my lip and settled along the far hamper, getting comfortable. "_Why don't we play something these hoes'd like? Drive whips I know they like? Twista, you told her right, I can make you a celebrity overnight_." I never discussed this type of music with Bella before, usually sticking to the slow, modern, and classical types we'd listen to when we were together. The type I was more accustomed to, within my personal age bracket. I always knew she'd listen to the more popular stuff when she was alone, and as my eyes stook in the full view of her winding around the beats, I began to thank the Heaven above that she did.

Because this was better than any private show at a strip club, or so I'd imagine.

I had seen this type of stuff in movies, where girls would be silly and dance around in their underwear when they were getting ready to go out on a date with Mr. Popular from High School, who would end up screwing her over somehow in the middle of it, yet they lived happily ever after in the end. However, I never expected the _reality _of this situation to be the most sexiest woman to ever exist in the history of mankind, fully naked, dancing around while she was soaking wet, with more provocative moves than the latest porn I would never admit to her that I've seen.

Bella's full bottom lip alone had enough potential to turn me on like a light switch, but this... this was too much. This was fucking great!

The beat began to pick up as Bella walked over to the far wall, turning around to where her back was pressed against it. I tilted my head in the opposite direction, thanking God that the steam on that wall was almost faded away. Bella slid down the wall against her back, her hands sliding from her stomach to her chest, up her neck, over her face, and finally, her fingers tangling in her hair. I think I even noticed her biting her lip as she lowered to the ground, which caused me to hold my breath, my body twitching against my jeans.

The song switched again, and before she even made it back up to a standing position, the lyrics blared in echoes along the walls. "_Now walk it out, walk it out, walk it out, walk it out..." _I found my head subconsciously bobbing along with the catchy beat, but as soon as my eyes found Bella's breasts bouncing up and down, my head froze stiff. My lips dropped apart as she cupped them in her hands.

Her body began to do these magical looking thrust motions, to where her hips would sway in front of her, then her belly, then her chest, in this uphill grinding motion. I felt my frame tighten as she continued this sexual motion.

The song became more of a techno heavy beat as the lyrics of "_west side walk it out, southside walk it out, east side walk it out, northside walk it out"_ repeated, and her soaking hair stuck along her cheeks as she continued to swing her head around from side to side. Her lips parted as she began to bounce her body again, in perfect rhythms.

I vowed to myself that I will never, ever let her tell me she is afraid to dance. Ever. Ever. Fucking never again.

Bella looked like a goddess.

That song was over too quickly as the steam continued to flow through the room, and the next song was very slow and grindy. I recognized the artist as Usher, since it was Emmett's favorite singer. The lyrics were really suave, but still catchy: "_That was before the great depression kicked in and rocked us, and that was before the hurricane came in and stopped us, I told you to leave, but you lied to me, when you said that baby no worries I promise to get us back_..."

The more and more I thought about the songs on the cd, Emmett came to mind. Not in a weird kind of way, but in an "I made something special for Bella, and gave it to Alice to put in her bag for her" kind of way. I made a mental note to thank Emmett when we got back home. By giving her this mix and making me able to witness this wonderful, wonderful day, I owed him big time.

So here I am, hanging off the end of the hamper with my fingers gripping the lid or it so I wouldn't fall off, and my mouth opened just enough to exhale heavily, watching Bella's body hypnotize me, trying to figure out why in the _hell _she didn't dance like this more often? Was this some kind of secret she held from everyone? Maybe she was afraid to dance normally in front of people, but was like... a closet sex kitten in her personal private time?

Oh my God... Thank you Lord.

This is better than Christmas morning.

Bella's hips swayed in ways that could make the most virginal man in existence become a freak. She could turn gay men straight. She could break up marriages. She could convert the pope, or the highest catholic priest.

Yet, she was _mine_.

I felt my body lift up as she closed her eyes, running her hands along her body -- _my _body -- like she owned it. Which she _did_, necessarily, but that wasn't the point. I felt a slight twinge of jealousy cross my structure as I watched her wet hands glide up and down her length, wishing more than anything that I could be in there with her. That it could be my hands that touched her, my mouth on her neck.

"_Well baby why you just leave me, just leave me, leave me... me ohh, ohh ohh"_ blasted through the radio in melting rhythms, causing her body to sway more.

Bella sighed heavily as she soaked her face in the water, and I watched the crystal drops guide down the small of her back and across her cheeks, getting smaller as they moved along her. I licked my lips as her hands followed their path, down the sides of her ribs, to her back, then trailing to her lower stomach. My breathing hitched as she threw her head back again, and her right hand disappeared somewhere that caused me to feel dizzy with excitement.

"What... the... fuck..." I mouthed to myself as she let out a small moan, her lips hanging open under the hot water. Wait a minute, was she...

_Holy shit._

I shook my head in the disorientation she caused me, but my feet stepped closer toward the door, closer to the beautiful woman behind it... all wet... and sexy... and lonely.

Her left hand continued to rub along her breast as her right hand, and those sexy warm fingers, continued to disappear behind her right leg that stood in the way of my eyesight. I swallowed hard, realizing that I was a mere two feet away from the final destination -- and about a minute away from getting caught.

"Ohh, Edward," she moaned, causing my throat to shut tight.

She just said my name. And doesn't even know I'm here.

She's thinking about me while she's touching herself.

My eyes sealed shut as excitement swept over my body, as I watched her fingers caress her breast and her right hand begin to slowly slide around down there. My mouth suddenly felt dry and cotton like as I tried to swallow down the sandpaper feeling in my throat. Bella threw her head back once more, her hands picking up their pace.

"Edward, Edward," she continued to whisper lightly, the water pouring along her face, dripping from her lips.

I slowly bit my lip and tried to control my hand from raising to the door handle, but I couldn't stop. As soon as I reached the metal frame -- though everything in my body told me this was wrong to spy on her in such a private moment and she'd probably kill me as soon as she saw me watching her -- I slowly slide it open.

Bella didn't hear me, with the new song "_Nice and Slow_" by Usher started, and I got a better view of her private show. My breathing was slow and excruciatingly heavy as I watched her index finger glide between her folds, and she continued to tease herself, while she thought of me. Wishes that was my fingers, my body, my lips.

The water sprayed against my shirt, but I didn't care. I couldn't breathe, didn't want to, ever again.

Oh my fucking God, what was I going to do? I knew I'd never be able to walk away from this sight now, I was all ready too far gone. My body was as hard as a rock and begging to escape from the tight trapment of my jeans. She'd be so embarrassed when she opened her eyes, too afraid of what I'd think of her for being so explicit.

Before I put another thought into it, I kicked off my shoes behind me and pulled of my socks, then lightly stepped in the water, fully dressed.

Bella's body slouched backward against the tiled wall, as her hand began to stroke delicately against her body with small circles.

She whined softly -- possibly in frustration that she was doing it herself? If she had any idea how _sexy _she looked... I knew she'd think otherwise.

I inhaled deep, smelling her strawberry shampoo surrounding me.

_Might as well do it, Edward. You're all ready there._

Taking another breath to hold for luck, I stepped closer to her. The water soaked my shoulders, causing my black t-shirt to cling to my body. I bit my lip and prayed she wouldn't open her eyes with the motions of the water moving around differently now that she wasn't solo in here.

Bella licked her lips and then bit down on her bottom lip, causing it to swell red as she held her teeth there. A few soft _mmm's _and _ohhh's _escaped her lips, and I couldn't help but smirk, wondering what she was fantasizing about.

I took another step closer to her, about an inch away from touching her, and inhaled her scent deeply. She was so arousing, so beautiful.

She didn't have any idea about the type of affects she had on me. Here I was, risking getting caught, just to see this up close.

My lips parted, and I could almost taste her on them before I even gave myself the chance to kiss her.

She licked her lip again as her body slid a few inches down the wall, her cheeks turning a cute flush.

And then she did it.

She smiled to herself.

I felt my own smile grow crooked as I leaned in to her, and slid my hand over hers between her legs at the exact same time I pressed my cool lips to her warm, wet ones.

Bella's body froze instantly into an ice sculpture, and I felt her breathing hitch as her eyelashes fluttered against my skin and she opened her eyes. I knew she was feeling an insane amount of embarrassment, so I just kissed her more passionately as my finger moved hers out of the way, sliding between her wet folds.

Bella stayed frozen.

After my tongue lingered against her bottom lip for a moment, I pulled away and gave her my sexiest smirk I could find.

"Starting without me?" I whispered to her as I watched her cheeks go from light pink to ruby red in half a second.

She started to say something but couldn't find the words, her eyes batting against the water spraying off my shoulders.

"H-how did y-you... w-when did you, um.." she stuttered.

I shook my head and continued to move my finger along her body. "Does it matter?" I asked, feeling really cocky.

Not that I can help it.

The sexiest woman in the entire world was pleasuring herself moments before to the thought of me... It definetly makes you feel cocky.

She shook her head, her fingers wiping her face before covering it. "How long have you been watching me?" she mumbled beneath her palms.

I smirked, kissing her hot cheeks. "Awhile."

"Oh. My. God. Edward. This is so embarrassing."

"No it's not," I reassured her.

"Yes it is! Are you kidding me!? You just saw me... oh my God, oh my God, Edward! Are you serious right now?"

Before she could slide her body down in defeat, I gripped her hips and pulled her to me. "Bella. I don't care. You looked sexy."

She shook her head, continuing to bury her face. "No I didn't. Oh my gosh, this is so embarrassing!"

I couldn't help but smile. She was too cute.

I pressed my lips to the top of her head, my hands sliding down her back. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, Angel. I'm not offended by what you did."

I tried to pull her hands away from her face but she just shook her head more.

"I want to die right now."

I chuckled lightly. "No you don't. I thought it was the most sexiest thing I had ever witnessed. I had no idea you could dance like that."

Her hands dropped to her sides as her eyes widened and her lips parted in shock.

"You saw me _dancing _too?"

With a defeated whine, she slid to the ground before I could catch her.

I couldn't wipe the grin off my lips even if I tried to. It wasn't that I wanted to appear to be an asshole, but she was just too adorable to not smile about. I squatted in front of her -- which is really hard to do in soaked denim jeans -- and brushed her soaked hair from her beetred face.

"Bella, I love you," I whispered to her. "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

She bit her lip and curled into a fetal position, crossing her ankles and wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Kill me now," she muttered into her kneecaps.

"Shhh," I whispered, scooting closer to her. "Would it make you feel better if you knew I did it too?"

"No you don't," she responded quickly.

I chuckled. "Believe me. I do."

Her head raised slightly, just enough for me to see the tops of her gorgeous eyes. "_You've _been caught dancing and masturbating in the shower by your greek God, _perfect _husband?"

I couldn't help but laugh, but bit my lip in order to stop short. "No. But I've definetly masturbated in the shower."

She shook her head. "Stop trying to make me feel better right now."

"I'm not. It's true. I'm a guy, Bella. It's what we do."

After a few seconds of thought, she bit her lip and raised her head higher. "You promise?"

_I got her_, I thought to myself.

I nodded. "Especially when I think of you... In fact, _only _when I think of you."

She smiled as her cheeks turned red again. "Fine," she exhaled. "'Sides, there's really nothing I can do about it now. You've all ready caught me."

Again, I reassured her she had nothing to be ashamed of as I pulled her to her knees in front of me, and wrapped her hands around my own neck. She bit her lip as water poured down it, and I quickly leaned in and kissed the drop away.

"You were so sexy," I whispered as I trailed my lips along hers, making her shiver. "You turned me on in half a second. You don't know how desperate I was, how bad I wanted to join you, but I couldn't stop watching you... The way you moved around, the way your hands took control of your body, the way my name slipped from your heated lips... Oh my _God _Bella, you have no idea what you do to me."

She let out a gentle moan before pressing her lips to mine. I kissed her the way I knew she wanted it, long and deep. My tongue met hers in an instant, and I guided along it the way she liked it best. Slow, soft movements. Her fingers found my hair as she pushed my face toward her, inhaling my scent deeply. I slid my tongue between her sweet lips and into the warmness of her mouth, tasting as much of her as possible.

The kiss lingered on, until I was comfortable knowing she wasn't as embarassed anymore.

As I slowly pulled her face away to guide my lips along her jaw line, up to her ear, and back, I whispered softly. "What were you thinking about, Bella? When you were in here?"

She shook her head.

"Tell me," I whispered as I pulled her closer, lifting her naked body over my clothed one as I sat on the tiled ground. "Tell me, please."

She let out a deep sigh as she lifted her head back, wanting my lips to touch her neck. I did as she desired, licking along the middle gently before kissing there.

"Just...um," she exhaled deep. "I-I was thinking about the way you, um, please me... The little things you do."

This caught my attention. I smiled against her skin before kissing there again. "What _type _of little things?"

She sighed, her fingers winding around my hair. "Um, all sorts of things."

"Tell me, Angel. Please?"

I lifted her body and ground against my jeans, making her moan gently.

"Um.." she whispered as she began to pant, her throat moving with her swallows as I continued to kiss there. "Just, um, you know, the way you index finger paints small circles along my thighs, or the way your tongue widens out when you kiss... _certain _places..."

Her voice cut off when she moaned loudly, as soon as I covered my teeth and sucked against her neck.

I felt her fingers gripping the back of my shirt and I pulled my face away and helped her remove it. She wouldn't let me. She pushed my hands away before jerking it over my chest.

_Flop_.

The heavily soaked garmet hit the wet ground as she pushed me backward to my back on the hard floor. Thankfully, the shower was large enough to fit five to eight people in it, because I was taking up a lot of room, and enjoying every inch of it as the water splashed along Bella's body, causing her hair to cascade down her shoulders.

She climbed up my body on her knees, her fingers grasping my belt buckle. She bit her lip as she undid it, before flipping her head back, to get the water out of her eyes. I kept my hands in the air, afraid of what she'd do if I tried to help her.

She was almost violent.

Assaulting me.

It was awesome.

She jerked the belt open and smiled at me.

"I want you, Edward." She announced in the most sexiest voice ever.

I nodded. "Okay," I whispered, keeping my hands above the ground in the air.

She nodded back and then leaned forward, to grab the button on my jeans between her teeth. My eyes opened wide as she manuevered her tongue under it. She pushed the tip of the button between the slit of my jeans, then using her tongue, she continued to push the button through it until my jeans popped open and the button was free.

I couldn't move, I was so turned on. I was afraid I'd kill her, by wanting to do her senseless.

I stayed frozen as I watched her fingers glide and rub along my abs, as her teeth gripped ahold of my zipper.

"_Zzzrrrrrr_" was the zipper sound as she moved her face down my croch.

I exhaled deep, mesmerized by her new found technique. Then I remembered seeing _Cosmopolitan _magazine lying open on the sink, opposite side of the curling iron.

She must have learned it. I'd have to send the editor a thank you gift basket.

Bella's body continued to become soaked as the hot water and steam crashed around our bodies.

"Lift," she commanded as she gripped the sides of my jeans. I lifted my pelvis in the air, allowing her access to yank the jeans and boxers down to my ankles, then with another flop, they were thrown behind her, against the wall.

I exhaled deep, overwhelmed by how this situation turned around. My orignal plan when entering this forbidden area was to seduce her. And now, I was getting thrown commands.

And there was nothing I was going to do about it.

Bella climbed back over me and I took in full view of her body. Before I could think, my hands slid up her hips, toward her breasts. Bella jerked them away, slamming them down on the ground, pinning my head and hands above her.

"Don't move," she whispered. "This is pay back."

"Pay back?" I asked. "Why? I was trying to comfort you."

She shook her head, her hair falling over my face as she leaned forward. "You took advantage of me in a vulnerable state. Now I get to do the same to you."

I sighed as she began to slide her heat along the top of my penis, and down the side. Never letting me enter, of course.

Just being a fucking tease.

I shook my head and held my breath. "I can do this all night," I lied through my teeth, trying to get her to do something else.

"Good."

_Good_? Uh oh.

Bella threw her head back as she spread her legs wider to allow me view of the teasing show. I swallowed the reoccuring sand-paper feeling down, and then when I couldn't take it anymore, I laid my head back and closed my eyes, trying to count backward in my head.

"No no no," she said. "Eyes open."

I opened my eyes to find her own hands on her breasts. Her body was beyond drinched at this point, and I could hear the _sszzz _from the steam coming off my body as the hot water crossed my cold skin.

I tried to raise my body up and grab her ass, but her right foot found my shoulder, and she pushed me back.

"Stay."

"When did you become so demanding?" I teased.

"I don't know, since you caught me thinking about you in my _private _time." The way she said private was enough to undo me.

I swallowed hard. "It was sexy though."

"It was still _private_."

I nodded, shutting my eyes. "Whatever you feel is necessary."

"Eyes open."

I popped my eyes open as soon as I saw her lower her body down, and stick her tongue on my tip, doing slight teasing circles around it.

I gasped as she began to flick along it. "That feels so good," I whispered.

"Does it?"

Her tongue began to do double time, before taking my length into her mouth. I felt myself rubbing against the back of her wet, small throat, to where she'd gag normally. I waited for her to jerk her face away. But instead, she didn't move. My eyes flickered open again and I lifted my head to take in the view. Bella had her eyes closed and she was inhaling deep through her nose.

I was about to protest, telling her it felt good where it was at and I didn't want her to hurt herself.

Her hand shaking, she gripped me toward my base, and slid me deeper into her mouth. Before I could speak, my mouth opened and my breath caught, causing my eyes to roll in the back of my head. It was the best feeling ever. I could hear Bella breathing heavily through her nose and her fingers shaking along my base. After a few tries and a few gag reflexes, she finally did it.

I felt my length going past the entrance of her throat, and downward, into the deep, tight, wet area of her body.

I couldn't think, feeling too overwhelmed by the sensations as a few groans slipped from my lips.

My fingers wanted to desperately grab ahold of her hair and push and pull her head, but I refused, concerned that I'd hurt her.

After a few seconds of adjusting, Bella started to move me on her own.

I knew it'd only be a few minutes before I could no longer control myself, but there was no way in hell I was going to stop her at this point. I didn't care if I blew it. This felt amazing.

Bella moaned, causing her throat to vibrate along my skin, which caused me to squirm around her.

"Wow, Bella, that feels incredible. Please don't stop."

She continued her movement, and her lips found new techniques as her body became more familiar with the uncharted territory.

Bella took me all the way to the edge, and I felt my body beginning to writhe under her.

"Any second now!" I panted. "Oh my God, Bella, please keep going!"

My entire body felt like it has been scorched in flames, and I was swimming in them.

I was a second away as I lifted my body from the tiles.

Then she stopped.

I gasped, my eyes snapping back to focus as I looked down to her. "W-Why did you stop?" I asked.

"I'm saving you for me."

I sighed, motioning for her to continue with my hands. "You can have me as much as you want. Please, continue."

She shook her head as she licked her lips.

"I want you," she repeated herself from earlier. "_Me_. Not just my throat."

"Bella, come _on_." I couldn't help but growl. I wanted more than anything for her to go back to what she was doing.

She shook her head. "Punishment sucks, doesn't it?"

I nodded, panting in my Jell-O state. "Yes. It does. I'm punished. Now will you continue?"

She just continued to shake her head.

"Do you not like it?" I exhaled, unable to hide my frustration. "Did I hurt you?"

She giggled, sliding up my body. "No, I love it. I love watching your face, seeing you bite your lip and your lips part, seeing you whisper my name between pants... It's very sexy."

"So then what's the problem?"

She shrugged. "Nothing. I just wanted to punish you."

"I told you, I was puni-"

Her hands covered my lips as she pressed hers to my right ear. "Just sit back, let me work."

I sighed, afraid I was going to lose the rush.

Before I could react, Bella had turned around in a circle, facing away from me.

I felt her fingers glide along my length, and since they were wet, I couldn't help but start to feel those similar sensations her throat had just given me minutes before.

Before I could speak, I felt her slide the tip of me along her entrance in tiny circles.

Teasing again.

"Bella, please," I panted.

She turned her head around to look over her shoulder, her hair making a smacking sound on her right side of her face. "What?" The smile on her face proved to me she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Please?" I begged, giving her my best face. "Please?"

She licked her lips.

"Bella, I'm going to give you a-about twenty seconds before I take over," I announced cockily.

"No you're not."

I glared at her almost. In desire, of course.

"Yes. I am."

Before she could react, I had her placed gently on her knees, and me behind her, on mine. She gasped loudly, not expecting me to do it.

"You said you wanted me," I panted. "Here I am."

I spread her legs with my hands, and then brought them around to her front, caressing her wet folds with my fingers. She moaned, throwing her head back against my right shoulder, giving into the pleasure.

"See," I whispered in her ear as I let a finger slide inside, as my thumb provided sensations on her bud. "If you would have given in _earlier_, you could have had this then."

I began to stroke her delicately yet wildly, causing her body to begin to tremble. She bit her lip, shoving against me harder.

"Take me," she demanded as my fingers pumped inside her slowly. "Please!"

I shook my head. "Now you have to wait, for making me wait."

She sighed heavily, almost whining in protest. God she was so sexy.

"I'm sorry," she cried, her hands on mine, pushing me deeper inside. "Please, Edward."

It took everything I had not to bust wide open, before I even entered her. I loved the sound of her begging me for more.

She moaned loudly when my thumb began to tap along the bud. I loved teasing her.

With another gasp from her lips, I turned her around, and threw her legs around my waist. I was up on my feet in seconds, my right hand between her legs. Pleasing her. Teasing her.

I smiled when I saw her eyes roll back in her head.

I continued for a few minutes before stopping, realizing if I made any more movements, she'd go.

I wanted her to wait for me.

My hands slid up her arms and cupped her face delicately. "Look at me, beautiful."

She opened her eyes and focused on mine. Then she smiled.

I smiled back.

"Will you sit back down?" She whispered soft.

There _my Bella _was. The sweet version of her, anyway. The sexier version was mine too, but this one was more adorable. Not so dominant and vicious. And teasing.

I nodded, sitting us both back on the ground. I kept her body above mine, as she sat indian-style in my lap. She kissed me passionately, her lust coming through every stroke of her tongue.

"Oh I want you," she whispered against my lips. "I want you, I want you, I want you."

I nodded again, panting between her sweet lips. "I'm yours, Bella."

I slowly slid myself between her legs, and into her warm entrance. She gasped, her fingers clutching down on my shoulders.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, realizing that even though she dripping wet, she was _extremely _tight.

She nodded, her eyes shutting _too _tight.

I pulled out slowly.

She winced.

I held my breath.

She shook her head. "I-I'm okay." Her body began to tremble in protest.

"No you're not."

"Yes," she tried to reassure me. "I'm fine, Edward. Really. I want you."

I sighed, picking her and myself up. "I want you too, Bella, but I am not going to hurt you."

She buried her warm face in my neck.

I opened up the shower door and her protests began. "Please Edward, please don't stop. I'm sorry, I really do want you, it's just that I've been in the water a really long time now and I-"

"Shhhhh," I soothed her as I laid about thirty towels on the ground.

"Please, please, please?" she whispered, begging me, the way she did the night she had that nightmare.

I lowered to my knees, laying her down on her back on front of me. "It's okay."

She felt the towels beneath her, and as she looked around, she smiled, realizing my motives.

I smiled back. She was too beautiful.

Then I leaned over her body, kissing her delicate ear and cheekbone. "We've been doing this alot, Bella. I'm sure your body is exhausted, regardless of if your mind is."

She shook her head, her fingers finding my hair. "I want you, Edward. Always. Please?"

I nodded, breathing in her ear. "Love, are you sure?"

She kissed me with a soft passion. "Of course I am."

As her tongue entered my mouth, my hands found their way back between her legs. She was definetly aroused, but when my fingers began to explore, I realized she was still too tight.

She pulled her face away, wincing again as my finger found her entrance. I couldn't even enter her now.

I shook my head. "Bella, it's okay."

I saw the tears begin to form in her eye, the rejection settling in.

"I'm not rejecting you, I swear. But sweetie, you are not relaxed and I am not going to -"

The tears slid from the sides of her face, and her cheeks turned red in a mix of frustration and embarassment.

I lifted her head from the ground and buried it into my neck. She sobbed, her fingers gripping my shoulders tight.

"I'm so sorry," she mumbled. "I really, really want to. I'm really, really trying here."

"Shhh," I whispered, pulling her into my lap as I began to rock her. "I'm not upset with you, Bella."

"Yes you are! How can you not be? I mean, look at me!"

Her sobs were full force, and it hurt my chest seeing her upset.

I lifted us up off the ground, unplugged her curling iron, and carried her to the bed. I laid her in the warm covers, and as soon as I adjusted my body beside her, I cupped her face in my hands. "Bella, look at me. I love you, more than anything else in this entire universe. You have no reason to be upset with what is going on. This is normal, it happens to anyone. You can't honestly tell me that any human girl can take this much sexual activity without becoming sore. It just doesn't happen. And that is okay. We've got all the time in the world."

"Pornstars!" she blurted out through her tears.

My brows arched as I moved away her soaked hair from her shoulder. "What?"

"Pornstars. They can have sex all the time."

I shook my head. "Pornstars have sex about once a week, and it's filmed with different cameras, making it look longer than what it really is. There is no need to compare yourself to a pornstar."

She shook her head, covering her face. "I just love you so much and I want to make you happy, Edward. I want you so bad, I really do."

My index finger found her lips as I shushed her slightly. "I understand, Angel... How about we just get some rest, and then when you really think you're ready, we can try again?"

She bit her lip, finding my eyes for the first time since I laid her in here. "A-Are you sure you'd want to, after what I just did?"

I nodded. "Absolutely. I'm always going to want to be with you, Bella. But we don't have to have sex to be together. Not all the time."

She sighed, relaxing a bit.

After a few moments, she sighed again. "But I like sex."

I chuckled, unable to resist. "I like sex too."

As Bella began to drift off into a comfortable sleep, a large smile crossed my lips. I realized I really didn't care if we had sex. She was so beautiful, and so delicate. I would look into more detail with her body, for future reference, making sure she was truly ready.

But until then, I was more than content holding her in my arms while she dreamt.

After today's show, I had no doubt in my mind that I was in those dreams... and the reasoning behind them made my smile turn evil with all the possibilities.

After all, I _am _a man.

Just one that can wait.

One in love... with a woman that can _move_.

-----

**So there you go, I hope you enjoyed! Yes this will be continued, most likely this week. I also hope you find Edward comforting her and being able to turn down his wild libido sexy. I know I would. How cute! Let me say a quick Merry Christmas to my readers!! I hope you all get what you want this year -- except for RPattz, because if you get him and I don't, I think I will cry!! ;) JKJK.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**I don't believe that EB had their first time on the beach. In the story of BD, we see that she woke up on a bed full of feathers and a broken bedframe... leading me to believe that what began in the water lead to the bedroom.**

**And as far as the questions of will I continue this story after Bella is changed, or if I plan to go through w/the pregnancy and Renesseme, all I can say right now is that I'm not sure, but if I do, then I don't think that they will be included in this specific story. **

**I think I am going to keep ALWNL for their honeymoon strictly, and then when it's over, create a PART TWO with a different title, which is left to named yet, for her being changed. [The honeymoon should include approx 14-17 chapters]  
As of now, I am not for certain if I will include Nessie in the stories. I loved Breaking Dawn and her as an add-on, but it's not really relevant to their sex lives, other than the pregnancy part... which I haven't experienced in my personal life to really talk about... **

**Plus I am moving back to Florida here at the end of January, so with the whole move and getting the internet hooked back up... **

**I'll let you know as soon as I do, how about that! :D**

**Also, as for the concerns of Edward losing his control too fast, I think I've strung it out for awhile now, and though he loses his control a little with her, I won't let him get too crazy until she is changed. And as for the oral sex thing, I've had different opinions on it, but I've heard the venom on their tongues is only released when their brains allow it, and that he can also cover his teeth with his lips... but come on, it's just too good to not write about, so use your imagination and enjoy the idea of it! :D**

**Suggestions/Advice always welcome ;) PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading! **

**Oh and if you have time, check out my other Edward/Bella story "The Search For Myself". **

**. ~A.S.**


	11. Walls

**Chapter 11. **

**Keep the reviews and requests coming, you know I will do my best to fulfill them! **

**-----**

**BPOV. Just enjoy it!**

**Important Author Announcement on the bottom.**

**... And again PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-----**

_**Disclaimer: **_ I own nothing that is Twilight or Stephenie Meyer related. [Though I wish I owned RPattz. I'll have to add him to my Christmas list.]

-----

**Chapter 11. Walls**

After our eventful week of lust, Edward and I decided we needed to go and explore the island some more. We decided to spend all day up and around the trees, the beach, the cliffs. Though I was desperate for some private time, being that I needed to make up to him for what _didn't _happen the other night, it was nice to be able to be cute with each other, flirt a lot, teasing each other, and really enjoying each other's company.

He took me for a picnic on the surf, then a small boat trip, followed by some sea diving, and then an actual human-speed piggy back ride up the hills, to the top of the cliffs. It was beautiful, with the cascading silver rocks and boulders around us.

After some serious and extensive persuasion, I convinced him that we should jump off into the deep, clear water. It wasn't that high, only a few stories up, but Edward didn't seem pleased with the idea of me, still being human, wanting to jump. He said he wasn't sure he could save me in mid-air, but he'd try like hell. After laughing at that response, telling him I've jumped off cliffs before and survived, and then resorting to graveling on my knees for about five minutes, he finally agreed. He said, "You only live once, right?" with that crooked smirk, and I nodded in agreement. Holding hands, we took a running start and leaped, plummeting down the air into the sea-blue salty water.

We spent the day in the water, splashing each other with hand made wave, and him throwing me around. I tried more than a dozen times to jump on his back and pretend-drown him, but we all know that isn't possible.

After that, it was late at night, so we ran inside the house, where he chased me around and picked me up, tossing me around the furniture and over his shoulders, while smacking me on my butt. Then he continued to tickle me in the middle of the kitchen floor when I was trying to get me a snack. I'd scream and shout for him to stop, dig my nails into the tile and try to scrap away, but nothing worked because he said he'd stop when I would quit laughing, but how can you quit laughing when he is tickling you?! It's not possible!

Finally, when we settled down and got into some cozy house clothes, we settled onto the couch with a scary movie I hadn't seen. Edward turned off all the lights in the entire house, making my heart start to pound, because I hated watching scary movies in the dark. It makes it all seem too real.

Of course, Edward got a kick out of this.

"So you're afraid that some toilet-papered zombie or a Freddy Krueger guy could come and get you, but you married a blood-sucking vampire?"

"...Yes," I replied, my face dumbfounded, as if asking him _is that really a question_?

I mean, _he _didn't scare me. These stupid movies did. I don't know why I like to watch them...

He chuckled, lounging back on the couch and throwing his arm around me. "You're so silly, Bella."

"That's what you tell me."

I munched on some popcorn during the movie, licking the salt off of my fingers. Edward would look up toward his left and nuzzle his nose into my arm while I chewed and stared wide-eyed at the long-haired ax murder trying to get the high school girl in the middle of the empty hallway after school hours... _Okay, so it may be unrealistic, but it still scares the piss out of you._

When he swiped at her, I choked on my popcorn, and I was hitting my chest to get it to go down or come up.

Edward sat up and patted me on the back until I got it dislodged. "Are you okay?" he chuckled, giving me my glass of water.

"Perfect," I croaked out, clearing my throat. "Sorry about that. He scared me."

Edward laughed silently, his body shaking the couch beside us. "Figured." he finally responded.

I glowered at him for a moment, but when the blonde screamed on the television, I ducked down into my seat, my knees barely giving my eyes room to see the tv. "Why do they always try to climb up the stairs?" I asked frustrated, annoyed that I was getting into this that much. "I mean, it's not like it's the smartest thing to do."

"I think they do it to convince viewers, like you, that you should have your heartrate pounding to at least a hundred beats per second before they can actually put common sense into the script."

"Ahh," I responded bitterly, throwing a piece of popcorn at him. He laughed and removed it from his shirt, sticking it back in my bowl.

Fifteen minutes later, when I was beyond into the movie, he stuck his hands behind me on either side of my hips, and started poking me, making me jump up off the seat. "Quit it!" I shouted to him, my heart almost in my throat. "That's not funny!"

He laughed, throwing his head back on the cushions. "Okay, I'm sorry. I really am!"

I glared at him with a look that said _don't do it again_, then hesitantly took my spot next to him again.

About six minutes later, the wind began to pick up outside, and once it hit the glass, it caused me to jump again. I inhaled deep, my hand on my chest. "I really don't want to watch this anymore."

"Oh come on," Edward said, pointing to the television. "We're getting to the best part. He's about to slauter her."

I rolled my eyes at him, then buried my body against his chest, covering my eyes with his right hand. "Tell me when it's over."

"Bella," he giggled, rubbing my back with his free hand. "You can't watch the whole movie, and then cover your eyes when the actual scary parts come. It ruins it for you."

"No it doesn't," I groaned into his palm, my fingers intertwining between his. "It makes me smart. That way I don't see blood gushing from her neck or wherever else that guy decides to hack up, and then I don't pass out."

He smirked, but didn't say anything. I'm sure he all but remembers my antics with blood.

As the movie trailed on, I started to notice his hand that was rubbing my back, was nonchalantly beginning to dip into my shirt, his chilled fingers running along my spin. I shivered, burying my face into his body more. It felt so good to have a personal bit of contact with him again. We've almost gone a full thirty hours without contact that resulted in me humiliating myself in the shower, or me screaming his name so loud it echoed off the walls.

In fact, I kind of missed that....

I inhaled deep, sighing into his body and nuzzling against his chest, hoping to give him a silent tip to keep moving.

His index finger began to trail slight circles up my back, and along my ribs. I giggled to myself, then put on my straight face as my finger began to play with his zipper.

"Bella..." he whispered, nuzzling his cold face into the back of my heated neck. "...what are you doing?"

"Nothing," I whispered back, rubbing my lips along his arm. "Just... playing." I began to flip his zipper on it's back, then it's front, then it's back again.

He stretched his body out, placing his right leg on the coffee table and adjusting his lower half to where his butt was half-way hanging off the couch. I stretched over his body more, my right side pressed against his stomach, my fingers playing with his zipper, my face running along his right forearm.

I felt his left hand begin to run around my ribs, edging toward my tanktop that was hiked up toward the bottom cup of my breast. He sighed loudly, his fingers teasing me.

I bit my lip and slid my right hand against his stomach and inside his shirt, while my left continued to fiddle with his pants. "Are you okay?" I whispered, worrying to myself that he wasn't ready for this yet.

"Of course," his raspy voice responded with a slight nod. "Why wouldn't I be?"

I shrugged, smiling to myself as I slowly turned to face him. "What are you thinking about?"

He shrugged, his hands now running along my rib cage, under my shirt. "I'm not certain that I am thinking of anything specific. How about you?"

I trembled, soaking in the sound of his voice. I loved it when it was almost hoarse, and raspy, and deep, and sexy.

"Um..." I titled my head, trying to regain my focus. "I was just wondering if you were comfortable?"

He nodded, smirk on his face.

I mocked his action, not saying anymore. I slid his shirt up his stomach a bit, and leaned over, applying small kisses against his defined abs. I felt his hands on my thighs, scooting my body down his legs a few inches, so I wouldn't have to strain so much when I was curled over. His fingers began to massage my shoulders while I kissed him, but we were both silent, only the faint sounds of the credits rolling in the background and the loud, echoing sound of my heart pounding in my chest.

He inhaled deeper and held his breath when I took his right nipple in my mouth, my tongue trailing light circles against it. His fingers gripped along my hips, grinding me against him. I smiled to myself as I continued to kiss and suck along his chest, along to the other nipple. When I repeated my actions, he did the same thing, pushing me down against him.

I felt his thumbs begin to dip in the back of my pants, and that only pushed my energy level more. He slid his right hand around, and dipped it between our bodies, applying pressure between my legs. I hated the clothing I was wearing, though it was definetly the most comfortable I had worn since I had been here. But now, at this moment, with his cool hand against my hot body, all I wanted to do was beg him to rip it off of me.

My warm flesh quickly absorbed the shock of his cold touch, almost to the point of making _his _hand hot. Air escaped my lungs, somehow, as I fell into his mouth. His tongue curled around mine, with the same urgency, as both his hands wound around my hips, pulling me harder against his lap, and up against him.

I moaned into his ear, as he forced me to straddle the best part of his body, and ground against him, my fingers winding in his hair. His hands were firm against my hips as I continued to move against him, creating a nice piece of friction for the both of us. It felt as if I was trapped inside a heat bubble, and I almost felt dizzy from it as Edward's legs were under me and his mouth was wet, waiting for me to kiss it.

I felt his finger hesitating against my pants, then tracing a line along the seam of it, in a back and forth motion.

Back and forth, back and forth.

But it wasn't enough.

Edward sat up and began to kiss and suckle on my neck while I continued to rock on him. I gripped his hair tighter, pushing his face into my skin, begging for more contact.

His hands held my lower body still as his fingers continued to work against me, and I could feel him fully waiting between my legs now, which pretty much was _painful _when I couldn't move against it, couldn't do anything about it. _Why was he torturing me?! _I let out a slight growl of frustration as his tongue dipped under my ear, his cold breath against me.

I felt my whole body respond to him, quicker than ever before, and I bit my lip, worrying that he would know somehow.

His hand was there, after all. I'm sure it was obvious.

"Wow," he whispered into my ear as he sat back against the couch, adjusting our bodies to line up better. He was just sitting there, looking like a sex God, his eyes glazed over and dark, his lips full and parted, his bronzed hair messy by my recent grasps.

He licked his bottom lip, causing me to shut my eyes.

"Edward, let's go to bed." I faintly answered, swallowing hard.

"Wait a second, Bella," he replied, his hands on my hips, encouraging me to move against him.

"I c-can't," I replied, my body almost aching for him. "Come on, let's go."

I began to twist around and stand up, but I felt his hands on my hips as I stood, yanking me back to him, my back pressed up against his chest. I sighed as his hands slid up inside my tanktop, gripping my breasts in his hand. "Just stay here for a second," he whispered in my right ear, his hands kneading me slightly. I felt him hard and between my legs, and I almost cried with frustration that I couldn't do anything about it.

I let out a bellowed whine, shoving my back against his chest, trying to get him to release me.

"E-Edward," I panted as his hands began to move faster, his fingers teasing me. "Please?"

"What Bella?" he groaned back at me.

"_Please_?" I said, reluctantly pulling his hands out of my shirt and unsteadily climbing to my feet. "Come on, let's go to the bedroom."

He tugged on me again, but I pushed forward, falling on my hands and knees on the carpet. At this point, it felt like my safest bet for escape, because if I tried to climb up to my feet and walk, he'd have me and pull me back to him. So I crawled, like a four year old, quickly toward the hall. He laughed and stood up behind me, but I kept going.

"What are you doing, Angel?" _Oh yes, he was definetly amused by my behavior._

"Let's go," I replied, seeing the bedroom door in my far sight. "Come on."

His laugh echoed behind me, and right as I passed the first bathroom, I felt two hands on my hips, and then I was suddenly standing, my back against the wall in the hallway.

"Edward, what are y-" He cut me off, his body pushing up against me to where I couldn't think of anything but how good that felt. He had me pinned so tight against the wall, that it seemed like gravity could all but disappear and I'd still be standing, thanks to him.

But I needed more.

I felt the moisture I had building up, my breasts reacting to his cold breath on my neck, and his body, though right up against me, felt a million miles away from where I could touch it.

"Come on, let's go to the - the room," I stammered, trying to push him back.

He picked up my hand, sliding my index finger into his mouth, while he stared into my eyes.

I inhaled deep, my breath shaken as I watched his tongue dance along the tip of my finger.

"E-Edward, please?"

He shook his head slowly, the crooked smile on his face.

I whined in protest, my body craving for him to both press harder against me, or back away so I could drag him onto that inviting bed fifteen feet down the hall.

"Bella, look at me."

I glanced at him as he raised my chin toward his face. His eyes drowning me while I shook against him, he leaned in and ran his lips over mine. I sighed, my fingers in his hair, yanking him to me. He kissed me hard and I couldn't help but respond, my tongue escaping my lips and entering his mouth. His arms slid down my body, his hand in my shirt, my heart racing, my body aching in protest.

I felt his hands slide down and grip my thighs as he pushed against me, craving the friction just as much as I was now. He pulled his face back from me so his hands could cross over my peaks, up my neck, and resting to cradle my face.

"Do you want me to kiss you again?" he asked softly, his voice penetrating.

I nodded, swallowing hard.

He ground against me, causing a slight moan to escape from my lips.

"Say it, Bella. Tell me."

"I want you to kiss me."

"You do?"

I nodded, gripping his shoulders, wishing I could wrap my legs around his waist, if they weren't pinned between his.

"Say it louder, prove to me you want me."

I jerked his face to mine, my head shoving forward to kiss him. All I wanted was to feel his tongue against me, so when we made contact, I moaned. Loud. I felt the salty, sweet, wet taste of him, but it was all but too short. His fingers firm, but not hurting me, pushed my face back, to where my head was against the wall.

He remained sexy, and calm. "I want you to say it, please?"

"Kiss me, Edward." I panted loud in frustration, shoving his face back to mine. My tongue reentered his mouth with a newfound passion, his tongue pushed back against mine, and then everything around us seemed to vanish. I felt his skin on mine, his sweet breath on my face, him shoved up against me, and I wanted so desperately to wrap myself around him at this point.

We kissed and kissed, and kissed, and battled for domination, but it still wasn't enough for me.

I _needed _him.

So I was going to have to throw my inhibitions and prove it.

_There was no way he was going to be the only dominant one in this relationship, not if I had anything to do with it._

_I couldn't let him win _all _the time._

I pulled my face away, gasping for air, as I ripped his fingers from my left thigh.

"Feel." I commanded as I connected my vision to his, sliding his hand in my pants, past my underwear, and against my heated, damp flesh.

His eyes lit up wide and his lips parted as his index and middle finger trailed along my folds, creating a pattern of up and down, over and over, slow and then fast. I could feel the firmness of his fingers pressing into me, sliding into the warm wetness that he was causing. I leaned back, trying to shift my hips forward, to let him touch every side of me. I wanted his fingers to go farther, deeper, anywhere. I grew wetter and hotter, trembling in his hands. His tongue licked my neck in steady paces, the wetness from his mouth echoing the one between my legs.

"Wow Bella," he whispered, continuing to stroke me. "You're so wet."

I nodded, my heart pounding in my chest to his, my frustration showing. "This is what you do to me."

"Mmm..." His index finger trailed along my entrance, still teasing but never entering. Circling, around, around, around again.

I closed my eyes and tried again to buck against him, but being that he still had me pinned, there was no chance of relief.

I still craved more.

That was the only way I was going to get what I wanted at this point.

"Edward," I whispered, trying to focus. "Don't you want me to touch you, too?"

He smirked with a slight nod. "Of course I do, my love."

"Okay, and trust me, I want to, but I..." his touch grew stronger, cutting my voice off. _Get it together, Bella. You've got the reins._

"Um," I stammered, shutting my eyes tight. "I want to, but I can't move, you've got me pinned against this wall. You can... you..--." My head got fuzzier as he dipped his index finger inside slightly, the tip making a small circle against my walls.

"Edward," I cried, trying to refocus my thoughts. "Let me touch you. I _want _to touch you."

"Go ahead," he panted, his finger inching deeper inside me, his thumb beginning to tease the top of me.

"No," I stuttered, reluctantly pulling his hand out of my pants. "I can't touch you if you've got me to where I can't move."

I watched him raise his hand up to his face, sticking his index finger in his mouth as he kept his hazy coal eyes locked on mine. My heart almost exploded at the sight of it, my center aching for that same amount of contact, my hips feeling like if they grew any tighter, they'd rust.

I slammed my head against the wall, my eyes closed as the anger boils up inside of me. _Why did he have to be such a fucking tease?_

"Why do you have to be such a fucking tease?" I shouted at him, not realizing I actually echoed my thoughts until it was too late.

He chuckled, pushing up against me.

He inhaled deep, his voice still sexy and raspy. "You taste so _good_, Bella."

I moaned, throwing my head back again. "You're so frustrating!"

He laughed louder, his hands on my breasts. "I love you so much."

That's it.

I'd had it.

I slammed my hand against his lower half, gripping him tight through his jeans. He froze as I raised my eyebrows to him, as if silently asking him in a sarcastic manner, _What now?_

His eyes focused on mine, tight. "Fuck it, we're doing it right here."

Within what seemed like ten seconds, and I'm not sure exactly how it happened, his jeans were down, my pants were off, my underwear halfway moved to my thigh, my tanktop pushed up with the help of his hands firm against my breast.

He let out a growl as he drew his tip between my legs, making slight circles against me, wanting to start.

"Go ahead," I panted in his ear, my fingers jerking his head back, to egg him on. I was more than ready at this point. _Fuck the bed._

Then, with a firm thrust, my legs were suddenly wrapped around his waist and he was inside me, almost until I was -- _happily _-- split in two, with sensations, not pain. He'd never hurt me, of course.

My body scorched with the sudden icey-hot mixture.

It felt almost as if his body could physically touch my heart, we were so close. He completely took over my body, keeping me against the wall, taking all control.

He was hard and deep, fast and then slow. Savoring. Never stopping.

He kissed and licked and touched and sucked and tasted along my skin, my lips, my neck, my collar bone, my ears, until I begged him to kiss my mouth. It amazed me, how his tongue seemed to know the corners of my mouth, and how quickly I was to enjoy that invasion. I moaned into his mouth, licking against his tongue, craving for more.

He happily responded, doing the same with mine.

I unsteadily lowered one of my legs to the ground so he could have a better angle, and he groaned loudly, his face burying into my neck and his fingers gripping my body tight. I felt every centimeter of him gliding against me, and I prayed it'd never stop, especially when he began to move along a certain wall that took my whole body over.

He panted while he continued to thrust, against my neck, then on my check, then pressing his lips to mine but not kissing, inhaling and exhaling heavily into my mouth.

I begged him to not stop, to go harder. His entire body began to shake, but I could tell he wasn't ready quite yet, just enjoying the moment as much as I was. His hands continued to stroke my sides, my breasts, my hips, my thighs, sending waves of pleasure and excitment up and down my throat, into my chest, between my legs.

He dipped his hand between us while he lifted my leg up with his other. I wrapped my leg around him again as he continued to slide my body up against the wall with his thrusts, and his hand found my sensitive spot, causing me to gasp and shove against him harder.

He started to rub in sync with his thrusts, teasing me with small slow circles until I couldn't breathe correctly, which was hard to do since I _already _hadn't been breathing correctly.

His breath got really ragged, and if he were human, I would wonder if he was having a panic attack. Normally, his breathing didn't match the intensity of mine. But now, tonight, it did.

Exactly.

His voice was shaky as he pressed his forehead against my sweaty-damp one. "Bella, are you c-close?"

I nodded, swallowing hard, arching my back so he could have a better angle.

"_Ungh_, oh _God_," he cried, his body speeding up.

"Edward!" I threw my arms around him, my fingers burying into his shoulders, as I began to moan his name on repeat

He picked up the pace, faster and faster, keeping his eyes locked on mine.

He began to shiver again, his feet almost twitching, his left hand on my ass while his trembling right hand stopped moving between my legs. He pinned me against the wall again, shoving my entire weight up, and I felt his body explode into me with an unmanageable force.

I cried, as his orgasm set mine off, and I curled into him, my body shaking in his grasp.

He pinned me harder against the wall as he suddenly stopped moving, his mouth against my shoulder, his eyes sealed tight.

I moaned loud with the new force of warm-cold wetness crashing over me, inside of me.

After a few minutes of tingly silence, I felt my overloaded body slide down the wall as he lowered us onto the carpet in the middle of the darkened hallway.

He held onto me, rolling on his back, but keeping himself inside of me.

I hummed slightly, enjoying this position as I began to move against him. I felt my walls winding against him, still in post-orgasm state. Pulsing.

His eyes grew wide and his lips parted as his fingers gripped my hips tighter. "W-What are you doing?" he panted, looking up at me.

I bit my lip and locked on his eyes, moving against him, feeling him growing harder again, inside of me.

He threw his head back, shutting his eyes tight and swallowing hard, letting me take over.

I felt him slide in and out of me as I rocked and bounced over him, my fingers on his chest and shoulders.

A whole new heat wave crashed over my body as I threw my head back.

"Oh Edward!" I cried loud, feeling his hands begin to help me slide along him.

"Bella, don't stop."

I shook my head, my fingers grasping his legs behind me as I arched my back. The volume of my moans and his groans grew intense as he helped me keep my control.

I felt him gliding, rubbing against my spot, creating more shivers against my body, and the sensations about made me pass out. I continued to ride him, pushing more of him inside, deeper and harder as I threw my head back again. My hips shoved forward so that he pressed against that front wall again, and shouted as that wave of pleasure washed over me. I moved quicker, craving more of it, more of him. He lifted me and pulled me down, increasing and decreasing the tempo.

I shoved against him, my sensitive spot aching with desperation for another release, but we kept pushing, trying to get closer. As if it were possible at this moment.

Suddenly, his body shot up to a sitting position and he grabbed my ass, steadily holding me with just the tip of him inside.

I gasped and shut my eyes, holding onto his shoulders for dear life.

"Look at me," he whispered, his voice velvet.

I opened my eyes to find his golden eyes still glinting black haze. His lips were parted and damp. His eyelashes flickering. It was too much for me, and I moaned loud, winding my fingers in his air.

He waited until I put my forehead against his, locking my eyes to his. He was in complete control now.

Slow as ever, he slowly lowered me onto him... Slower... Slower... I felt my entire body pulsing around him, begging for restraint.

Once he was completely inside of me, causing me to almost ache with desperation, he gave me that crooked smile, licking his lips as he kept his eyes on mine. I inhaled his sweet breath deep as he lifted and lowered me against him, and felt my entire body become unhinged.

"Mmm, E-Edward," I panted, my fingers cradling his face. He smiled, placing a slight kiss on my nose as he moved his body along inside of me.

I couldn't stand anymore. He was too much.

As he hummed moans against my lips, I felt his body pulsing inside of me.

The blood began to rush to my head and the electric current between us surrounded me completely, sensations overloading me for the billionth time tonight.

I threw my head back, my body unbuckling against him as he exploded inside of me.

"Ohhhhh," I moaned, unable to think about anything as my body erupted into tingles.

"Mmm, Bella..." he whispered, voice shaking.

He kept moving me against him, until he was dry. Then he gripped my hips lovingly, hugging me in a tight embrace. I was a sweaty sticky mess at this point, but I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, burying my face into his neck, while my heart pounded against his chest.

I clung to him, panting in my overwhelmed state.

Any inch he moved, he sent me into another wave of ecstacy, even when he didn't mean to.

He waited until we were both calm, which seemed like a good fifteen minutes.

Then he slowly rose to his feet, keeping my legs wrapped around him. He slid out of his pants, which were still around his ankles, and kicked them against the wall. He rubbed his hands along my back as he carried me into the bedroom, which seemed so far away about an hour ago, and laid me into the soft warm covers.

I hummed, pulling him down over me. "I don't want you to leave me yet."

"I'm not sweetheart, I was only going to cover you up."

I shook my head, holding him tighter. "I don't care about that."

He laughed and, allowing me to hang onto him, he slid our bodies up to the normal spot on the bed, him straddling me.

I bit my lip, staring down at his lower half again.

"Bella, you need to rest," he chuckled, rolling over on his side.

I dug my fingers into his shoulders, forcing him to pull me with him to where I was on my side too.

"I don't want to rest. I want you."

He ran his fingers through his hair, licking his lips. "You just had me. _Twice_."

I pulled my face back, giving him my cutest expression. "You don't _want _me?"

"I'll always want you. Trust me."

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Take me."

He thought for a moment, shaking his head while the crooked smile crossed his lips again. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

And with that, he pulled me over him, forcing me to straddle him. He pulled off my tanktop, which was the only piece of clothing I still had on, and grasped my chest tight.

"I want you on top," he said. "So I can watch."

I smiled, allowing my sticky hair to fall into his face. "Anything you want, just ask."

And as I absorbed his needing eyes, the sexy way his lips parted in anticipation, feeling his hands on my hips... I knew we were in for a long night.

-----

**So there you go! REVIEW!!!!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**I have created another Edward/Bella story!! It's entitled "The Ex Factor" and you can find it on my profile. It's very, VERY different from both "A Love With No Limits" and "The Search For Myself". It has a lot of language, angst, drama, etc... RATED M. If you're interested, please check it out and review!! ;) **

**Suggestions/Advice always welcome ;) PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading! **

**Oh and if you have time, check out my other Edward/Bella story "The Search For Myself". **

**. ~A.S.**


	12. Coins

**Chapter 12. Coins.**

**Keep the reviews and requests coming, and thank you guys for your patience on this story. I adore you all!  
**

**-----**

**A/N : Special shout out and praise to MEDICGIRL for suggesting the idea to me!! You're awesome! I hope I did it okay!**

**... And again PLEASE REVIEW!**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Disclaimer: **_ I own nothing that is Twilight or Stephenie Meyer related. [Though I wish I owned RPattz. I'll have to add him to my Christmas list.]

* * *

**Chapter 12. Coins**

**BellaPOV**

"Hello?"

"Alice," I whispered carefully, praying Edward wouldn't hear me talking, even though he was outside on the patio.

Alice sounded vibrant, even on the phone. "Bella? Why are you whispering?"

"Because I have to. I need your advice."

"Well this is a first, I didn't even see this one coming."

"Well, that's because I knew you'd call me if you did, and I couldn't let Edward figure it out."

"Oh," she replied softly. "Well, that makes sense. What's up?"

"Um," I cleared my throat and peered out the window, making sure Edward was still outside. He was. "I need advice. I sort of want to do something to Edward on our honeymoon, because he's always the um..." I blushed with the idea of even thinking about telling her about my new sex life. "He's always the dominant one, and I want to turn the tables."

She snickered, "Ohhhh I understand what you're saying."

"You do?"

"Sure! Jasper gets like that from time to time... Oh. Huh?" I could hear muffled conversation in the background, it sounded like Jasper didn't like his name being thrown in our conversation without knowing what we were talking about, "I'm just kidding baby. No worries, I love you, but go away... I'll be there in a second..." She cleared her throat and turned her attention back to me and the receiver, "Okay Bells, this is what you do. Get him to play a game with you, that way he's agreed to it, and can't back out."

I frowned. "But I don't know any games."

"Oh silly Bella!" she giggled, "I figured you wouldn't. That's why you're calling me for, remember?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so I'm sure you most likely don't have any chess boards, masking tape, or ski masks lying around... so that's out..."

I furrowed my brows, trying to figure out why I would _need _any of those objects to be intimiate.

Alice baffled me to no end.

"Oh!" She squealed, and I could hear her clapping her hands. "I got it! Okay, Bella, do you have any coins in your purse?"

"Like quarters?"

"Yes! Perfect! Do you have any?"

"Mmmm, let me check." I was still confused of why she was asking me this, as I shuffled over to the opposite side of the bed and opened up the nightstand, where I hid my purse. I dug inside, throwing my wallet and planner on the mattress.

"Yes," I finally replied. "I have a lot of quarters. Why?"

"Awesome! Grab eight of them."

"Oh...kay..." I dug them out and shoved everything back inside my purse. "Now what am I going to do with these that could make me dominant? Pay him for sex?"

She burst out laughing, and I couldn't help but laugh with her. It was contagious. "No, no! Okay so this is what you do, but you're going to have to play up the brave faced-Bella... Can you do that?"

I took a deep breath and rounded my shoulders. "Yes. I can do that."

"Okay... so here's what you do..."

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella was acting weird.

For most of the day, she seemed distracted, humming around the kitchen when she was making herself a sandwich, or smiling a lot when we went swimming in the pool... she barely spoke to me. She gave short answers with large smiles when I'd ask her if she was all right, or if something was bothering her.

But she appeared happy, so I tried to not push it.

By the time it became dark outside, she hopped over to me on the couch and said she was going to take a quick shower, and she'd be right back.

This confused me too.

Because anytime she's taken a shower since we've been here, she's asked me to join her.

_Hmmm_.

Something was up.

I scratched my head and dropped the book I was reading on the coffee table, as I listened to the water running down the hall.

I sat perfectly still and waited the long twenty minutes it took her in there.

I couldn't figure it out.

And it was driving me crazy that I couldn't read her thoughts.

I could hear Bella shuffling around in the room, and thought about going in there and demanding to know what was wrong with her, but I didn't want to seem pushy.

So I shook it off and laid back against the couch cushions, trying to relax.

And then the music came on...

Romantic, sensual music... from the bedroom.

And my nerves were shot up, all over again.

I groaned, scratching my head as I sat up.

I didn't like this at all.

I hated when she didn't speak to me.

She was my best friend _and _my wife, so this was absolute, rigorous _torture _being out of the loop.

Bella cleared her throat, knocking me out of my daydream.

I snapped my neck in her direction, and found her leaning against the wall with a white rob around her body.

"Edward, are you busy?"

I shook my head, continuing to gawk at her.

"Can I borrow you for a while?"

I nodded, rising to my feet.

She just spoke more sentences right then to me, than all day.

There was no way I was passing this up.

I strolled over to her, and was silently grateful when she extended her warm hand to me.

I smiled as I let her place it inside mine, and allowed her to pull me in the bedroom.

I wanted to ask her if this meant she was finally talking to me, but didn't want to jinx it, so I bit my tongue.

She closed the door behind me and continued to pull, until I was facing the bed.

Then she twisted me around, to where I was facing her.

"Edward, I have a proposition for you."

"A... what?"

She giggled, "A proposition. Would you like to play a game with me?"

"Uhh... what kind of game?"

"One that could pay off for you in the long run..." she teased.

I studied her robe vicariously, wondering what her plans were. "All right."

"Good." She walked over to her nightstand and pulled out something black, before walking back to me. "Close your eyes."

"What's in your hand first?"

"It's a secret. Just close your eyes."

I licked my lips and did as I was told. "What kind of game are we playing, Bella?"

"It's called Coins... and it's going to be really fun."

"Coins?"

"Yes. Coins."

I felt her push me backward on the bed and her warm body as she climbed over me. I didn't open my eyes.

"Now, in order for us to play this game, you have to hear and follow all the rules."

"Okay," I whispered, my breathing hitched as she straddled my body.

"I need you to turn sideways and scoot back, until your close to the headboard."

I was starting to get nervous, but did as she instructed. She climbed up on me again, and I could smell her delicious scent as her breasts came closer to my face. I wanted to open my eyes, speak, or kiss on her, but I refused, afraid she'd quit doing whatever it was she had planned to do to me.

She grabbed my hands from the mattress and lifted them up. I could hear her breathing hitch, and prayed she was going to put them on her body.

Instead, she jerked my body down a few inches and lifted them above my head and behind me.

Then I started to really get nervous. "Bella, what are y-"

"No talking."

"Okay but what are you doing?"

I felt my hands being pressed palm to palm, as something wound around my wrists. "Are you... tying me up?"

She snickered, not saying anything.

"Bella, come on. You know I could get loose if I wanted to."

"I know you can. But we're not done yet, and I haven't explained the rules."

"But this little game involves tying me up?"

"Yes."

"Hmm."

I allowed her to tie me up as I kept my eyes closed. I knew I could sneak a peek at her, too fast for her to tell, but decided against it.

I figured I'd better play along, for now. Humor her.

After my hands were inactive, she slid her hands down my face and along my black shirt. "Now Edward, I'm going to tell you the rules."

"Okay," I whispered.

"First of all," she replied as I felt something go over my head. She was tying it over my eyes. "you aren't allowed to peak... And second of all, you have to keep your palms touching..."

I furrowed my brows but steadied my breathing, listening to her heart pounding through her chest as she sat above me.

"and third..." I felt her sticking something between each pair of my fingers, on both sides of my hands, "... no matter what I do to you, you cannot drop these coins. If you do, you lose, and I stop moving. Got it?"

"Yes," I exhaled, as my body began to get excited.

I felt reassured I could handle myself.

I think.

For now.

She moved closer to me, her scent wading all around my nose.

Oh shit.

Maybe not.

"Edward, are you ready to play the game?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'm going to ask you a question. If you guess right, then I oblige. If you guess wrong, the stakes go up."

I tried to stay focused as she ground her body against my lap. "Okay."

"Do you think I'm wearing nothing but a smile under this robe, or do you think I have some sort of outfit on?"

I thought for a second. After all the time we've spent together, in this bed for instance... both options came to mind.

She pushed harder against me as her fingers gripped my shoulders. "Edward, I'm waiting."

"Clothes." I spit out, praying it was right.

I heard her smile, "Yes."

Then I felt her moving above me, and the robe drop on my legs.

Oh shit.

I really wanted to see what she was wearing.

"Now you get a prize."

I licked my lip. "I like prizes."

"Mmm," I felt her slide closer to me, as a silky fabric on her body slid along my lips. It was her breast.

My body reacted instantly, as I tightened in my jeans. I opened my mouth, allowing my hot breath to soar over her fabric.

She giggled as her fingers wound in my hair.

She tugged slightly as she took a deep breath, continuing to grind on me seductivly.

Then she pulled away, right before I decided to take advantage of that nipple pressing against the fabric.

Damn it.

"Are you ready for your next question?" she asked as she raked her nails down my chest.

"Yes." I gripped my fingers tighter, making damn sure I didn't drop the coins.

"Where were we at when we shared our first kiss?"

I smiled, "We spent the day in the meadow, and I carried you back to the car, and you began to feel dizzy... and then it happened."

"Yes," she said as her warm hands slid up my neck. I stopped breathing as she pushed up against me and began to suck on my neck. Hard.

God I wanted to wrap my arms around her. _Don't drop the coins, don't do it, don't do it._

Even though I was blindfolded, I closed my eyes.

I took an unsteady breath as her hot tongue swept along my tight skin. It felt more intense when I couldn't see anything.

"Bella..." I whispered, tilting my head in her direction. I pressed my cold cheek against hers, and smiled. She felt nice.

Slowly, she pulled away again and it took everything I had to refrain from pouting.

"Next question. And this doesn't have a correct answer, because I don't know the answer... but I want to."

I crinkled my forehead. "Alright. Shoot."

She gripped me, grinding harder against my evident erection. I think she was doing it on purpose.

_Don't drop the coins, Cullen._

"Edward," she gasped, as she clawed at my shoulders and arched her back, pushing herself harder into my lap. "What does it feel like to be inside of me?"

I closed my eyes. _Don't drop 'em, don't drop 'em, don't drop 'em._

"It feels..."

"Yes?" she whispered, and I could feel every centimeter of her against my lap now. She was really enjoying herself.

"It feels... uh," I bit my lip as she raked her fingers down my chest, pulling on my shirt as she leaned her body back more. God she was killing me. "...incredible. Sensational. Overwhelming. Perfect."

"No, that's not what I mean," she said seductively, and I felt her lift up off of me for a second.

Before I could complain, she was back on me, but this time, I felt her back up agaist my chest as her hands dug underneath her body, onto my jeans.

"Give me physical words."

"Um," I stammered, throwing my head back as she began to rub me through my jeans. I flexed my fingers tighter, afraid I was going to break the damn coins.

"Tell me Edward, tell me." Her body was hard against me, her hair against my face, her ass on my lap, her hand on my dick.

"Warm," I replied as I licked my lips. "and wet..."

"Mmhmm.."

"and really tight..."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. And..." my voice trailed off as she slid her hand inside my boxers. I couldn't think of any other words. "...uh... irreplaceable."

Her hand stopped as soon as she started, and she quickly pulled it out and twisted her body around.

"What's wrong?" I gasped, begging her to continue.

"I said I wanted _physical _words... Verbs. You gave me an adjective."

"I'm sorry," I frowned.

"It's okay. It's your loss."

I growled. I couldn't help it.

"Now, do you understand the rules?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Let's continue. Edward, tell me about your favorite sexual encounter we've had since we've been here."

That was easy. "All of them."

"No, give me one."

I felt her hands pushing my shirt up my chest, and was pissed that she had _my _hands tied up so she couldn't take it off.

"Um... I really liked that one day in the kitchen."

"Which time?" she replied, as I listened to her unzip my jeans.

"Uh... the time that I watched you on the counter...touching yourself in front of me..."

"Really?"

"Yes. It was so fucking sexy, Bella. You have no idea. I think about it all the time."

I could hear her smiling again. "_Really_? Tell me what you think about."

I licked my lips as flashes of her leaning back on the granite top as she spread her legs slammed into my memory. "I think about how exposed you were to me... how you kept begging for me to help you..."

Her hands began to pull my jeans down a bit, and I happily helped her by lifting up my hips.

She slid them down to my knees, but kept my boxers on. _Dammit_.

"Go on..."

"And... how you bite your bottom lip, as your beautiful fingers slide along your body... how I could tell when you were thinking about me..."

"Mmm," she replied as she positioned herself in my lap. I could tell she was wearing some sort of lace booty-short lingerie. It felt nice along my skin.

She began to writhe on me again as she tugged on my hair, humming slightly. "Do you like it better when I touch myself, or when you do it?"

"Both," I exhaled, feeling over-aroused by her sexy movements and the sensual music playing in the background.

"Do you want me to touch myself now?"

I groaned, forcing myself to keep my hand together. "Not if I can't see you do it."

"Okay," she replied.

After a few minutes of her sucking and licking on my neck, she plunged her tongue into my mouth. She moaned as I kissed her passionately, sucking on her tongue vigorously. If this was my only way to touch her, then dammit, I was going to do it well.

I felt her nipples on my chest as she pushed against me. I was turning her on. Just as much as she did me.

I wedged my head around, tucking it under her chin so I could lick along her neck. She shivered as my cold air soared across her heated flesh.

"Edward!" she gasped, tugging on my hair.

"Yes love?" She tasted incredible, so sweet.

"Edward, this isn't supposed to be about me."

"Mmm, I know." I covered my teeth and began to suck on her collar bone, causing her to gasp louder.

After a few seconds, she pushed herself back, trying to find some air.

I slumped against the pillows with a smile, laying all the way back. She left my shirt pushed up on my body, but I didn't mind.

"Oh you're feeling really smug right now, aren't you?" she asked, studying my grin.

I wished I could see her face. I bet it was priceless. "Yes I am."

"Mmhmm. Next question. How bad do you want me naked right now?"

"More than anything."

"Good, then I'll hold off on that."

I grinned. Oh, she was good. Fucking torturously good.

I felt her fingers dip into the sides of my boxers as she lowered her body down my legs. Before I could speak, her hot breath soared over my boxers. I tilted my head back, inhaling deep.

_Don't forget about the coins, stop it, focus, focus. _

Then she licked me through the fabric. My hips involuntarily twitched and a groan escaped my lips.

Bella hummed, doing it again as her hands began to massage my hips.

Again, I involuntarily lifted my body, begging for more attention. She pushed me down forcefully, her fingernails digging to my sides.

I growled at her, unable to hold back anymore.

She giggled.

I didn't mind being teased, but the urge to at least touch her was overwhelming me.

But I would end up breaking another bed frame, and Esme would never allow us back here again.

Plus this was Bella's game, so I should let her enjoy herself...

I felt her mouth open as she drew my tip in her mouth, even though the boxers were still between us.

"Oh God," I exhaled, stretching my body out.

I decided right then and there that I'd be going commando for the rest of this vacation. Because clothes is torture.

"Bella," I hissed as her suction grew stronger, "please take them off."

"What Edward?" she asked, pretending to be oblivious.

Again, I had to refrain myself from dropping the coins in my frustration. "Please take the boxers off."

"Why should I do that?"

"Because I'm asking nicely," I warned.

"Hmm... I most definetly plan to take them off for you, sweetie. I just want to take my time doing so."

I sighed heavily.

She crawled back up my body as a more sexual song came on the radio. She didn't stop climbing until she was sitting on my chest.

I took a deep breath, feeling her warm flesh on my cold skin. I was thankful my shirt didn't get pulled down.

"I'm so glad you're blindfolded," she whispered as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because my legs are spread and you'd be able to see _everything_..."

I tried not to growl and throw my head back with my anger. Instead, I licked my lips, keeping my poker face on. "Yeah, it is a shame... I'd really like to see that."

"Hmm... Well, I guess since you're blindfolded, I could go ahead and take these silk shorts off..."

My breathing sped up. "Why would you do that? I want to see the outfit."

"Well, it's just a black silk lingerie set. Tank top, small shorts... lace... Nothing big."

"Yeah, I bet." I replied nonchalantly.

"Do you want to feel it? Will that work?"

I nodded vigorously, causing her to giggle.

And then she shocked me.

She continued to crawl up, until her body was hovering over my face. I could feel her hands on either side of the headboard I was tied to.

The silk ran across my nose and lips as she pushed herself up, and then her stomach was on my lips. But she didn't stop there... oh no, not until she was completely torturing me.

I groaned when I realized what body part was on my head now.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked, sounding nervously.

I shook my head and lifted it up, pushing my face against her body. She smelled so sweet and delicious.

I thought about how technical I could be if I ripped the fabric away with my mouth... Without seeing her, would I accidently rip her skin? That wouldn't be good.

But I think I could do it carefully....

She giggled and moved back an inch.

"Where are you going?" I asked huskily.

"Your breath... it gave me cold chills... Tickled."

"Mmm," I replied, rolling my eyes back into my head. "If you want, you can come back here and I'll do more than make it tickle."

"Edward!"

I laughed, relaxing my body. "I'm sorry, just being honest."

"You're being bad."

"No, that's not bad," I snickered, "Now... I can be _bad_, if that's what you're wanting."

"Oh yeah?" she mused, buying right into my trap as she ground against my chest again.

I drug my tongue across my top lip and bit my bottom lip, sure she was watching me. "Of course. All you have to do is allow me to be."

"And what is it that you're wanting to do?"

"Well... for starters, if you come back over here, I'll try and see how fast I can make you call out my name."

She was hesitant, and I'd give my car away if I could see her face.

"Well... y-you don't call the shots here, I do."

"Hmm, but why can't this be mutual and we _both _call the shots?"

"Because then I couldn't be the dominant one."

That's when it clicked.

"So that's what this is about?" I asked. "All day? All the avoidance, because you knew I'd give in to you at the end of the night?"

"Something like that..."

I could feel her moving, and then something was dropped on my chest.

It was her tanktop, I could feel the shoulder straps.

Bella was topless on top of me and I couldn't fucking see her.

"Oops," she replied cutely. "It slipped."

"I'm sure."

She giggled and slid back down to my rock-hard erection and then pushed herself forward, rubbing her breasts along my chest and stomach.

I focused on maintaining my breathing as she continued to writhe and grind against me, so seductively.

I was almost positive I could break through these shorts if I had enough time.

"Oh, you feel so _goood_," she cried, her voice scratchy.

"Bell_laaaa_," I warned her.

She clawed down my body as she pushed harder against me. "...Doesn't this feel good to you?"

"Yes," I replied, feeling my bottom lip shake in frustration as she began to move so quickly against me, I wasn't certain how much longer I'd last.

"Tell me how good it feels then."

"Amazing," I exhaled, lifting my head. I could feel one of the coins begin to slip through my left hand, and bit my lip.

I could tell she flipped her head back as her hands touched my knees and she arched her back.

"Bella, I'm going to drop it," I admitted, gripping my fingers tighter.

"No please don't Edward, I don't want to stop."

Please don't fall, please don't fall, please don't fall..

She stopped moving and I exhaled, glad that I didn't puss out and drop it.

Then I felt another article hit my chest.

Oh fuck. She was naked.

"Lift your hips baby," she said, her fingers digging under my waistband.

I did and felt her release me as she slid my boxers down to my jeans.

"You've never called me baby before," I replied, my voice becoming evidently aroused and low. "I like it."

"Yeah?"

I twitched when she took me in her hands, feeling the warm surround the cold. "Yes..."

"Good."

I felt her hot breath surround me then, and I gasped.

She enveloped her mouth around me, pushing me in as far as she could.

"Oh fuck," I exclaimed, unable to hold back my cursing.

She felt so incredible, and wet, and warm.

She used her delicious mouth and warm, soft hands on me at the same time, making it ecstacy for me.

"Ungh," I shouted as she sucked harder. "Don't stop."

I could feel myself hitting the back of her throat repeatedly, and gripped the coins for dear life.

_Don't you fucking drop them, Edward!_

She hummed and relaxed, and then I felt myself slide down her throat.

My hips lifted up and I growled loudly, about a second and a half away from blowing this whole game. "Oh shit!"

She was slower as she continued, but now I was going deeper.

It wouldn't last long.

She felt too good.

"B-Bella," I exhaled, my eyes rolling back in my head again.

She began to pick up her speed, and I felt all of the coins slipping through my fingers.

"Bella, I can't..."

She pushed harder against me, as her tongue began to work it's magic too.

One coin fell, and I bit my lip, praying to God she didn't see.

She hummed and pushed me deep again, and I became a thrashing mess.

Two more coins fell, and my breathing became shaky and rapid. "Please don't stop, please don't stop..."

"Mmmm," she moaned, and I could feel every sensation as her throat vibrated around me.

My toes began to curl and I dropped the remainder of the coins.

All I could do was pray that I could handle myself without breaking the frame.

I was seconds away, just a few more times and I'd be-

"Edward?" she said abruptly, after she pulled away.

_Oh come on!_

I groaned, flopping my body onto the bed. "Yes? What?"

"You dropped the coins."

_Shit._

"I know. I'm sorry. You felt too good... can you please continue?"

"No, I can't. You knew the rules."

"Bella, please? This is torture."

"I'm sorry Edward," she replied as she climbed off over my legs, leaving me vulnerable.

I steadied out my breathing as she removed the blindfold. It became very bright to me, after being in the dark for so long.

I blinked, refocusing my eyes on her.

And she was naked.

And I was beyond sexually frustrated.

"Bella. Untie me."

"Why should I?" she replied with a grin.

"Because if you don't, then I'm going to break the frame."

"You wouldn't dare. Esme would kill us."

"Trust me, I'm going to."

"Don't pout because you lost Edward."

I gave her a warning glance, and she seemed to shake it off. "Bella, I'm going to count to three, and if you don't untie me, I swear you're going to regret it."

She giggled. "Why would I regret it?"

"Because I'm going to make you pay for what you just did to me."

She pursed her lips in thought.

"You might want to take the easy way in this, my love."

She snickered, shaking her head.

"One."

"No! I want to be the dominant one tonight!"

"Then untie me."

She shook her head, her beautiful long hair cascading over her bare shoulders.

I glowered at her. "Two."

"Edward! Please don't! I mean it, please?"

I shook my head. "Last chance, Angel."

She bit her lip and hesitantly moved backward, off the bed.

I raised my eyebrow. "Are you sure you're wanting to go down that path?"

She looked a mixture of beautiful nervousness and anxiety... and maybe a hint of worry, trying to figure out what I am about to do.

"Two and a half," I warned, as she walked around the bed, her naked form mesmerizing me.

"I'm sorry Edward. I can't do it."

I exhaled and dropped down to the bed.

She froze in the doorway.

She thought I was defeated and caved into her.

She thought wrong.

"Three." I said.

And she took off running.

And I swung my hands forward, breaking the chains around my wrists and the metal frame in half. Thankfully, the bottom didn't break, just the top of the headboard.

The chain went flying as I climbed off the bed.

I could smell her scent, feel her blood pumping, and I could hear her breathing mixed with her heartbeat.

She was in the piano room hiding. I ran in there and saw her legs from under the headboard.

She gasped as I jumped over to her, scooping her up in my arms. "Edward!

I pushed her against the wall, with her back against me. "Bella, I warned you."

"I know, but-"

"No but's. You warned me, and I lost the game, and you stopped. Now I've warned you, you didn't untie me, and now..." I licked the back of her neck and gripped her hands, pushing her hard against the wall, "you lose."

"No!" she exhaled as I spread her legs with my free hand.

"What, you don't want me to?"

"Ugh! This isn't fair!"

"Mmhhmm," I said as I ran my fingers between her legs, feeling her moisture. "You're ready for me, aren't you?"

She pressed her forehead against the wall, whining in frustration.

I bit her shoulder gently, careful not to puncture the skin. She moaned, throwing her head back.

I wound my hand around her hair, moving it off of her back as I pulled her hips out against me.

"Edward!" she gasped again.

I bent her back down and hovered over her. "Tell me you want it."

"I..."

"Tell me."

"I want it."

"Say it again."

"I want it!"

"Tell me how _bad _you want it, Bella."

"I want it! Really bad, so just do it!"

"Then tell me you're sorry for torturing me."

"I'm sorry!"

"Mean it, Bella," I warned, trying to hide the smug grin on my face.

God she was so beautiful.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I shouldn't have," she gasped, pushing her ass up against me.

I slid myself between her legs with my hands, causing her to moan as I teased her entrance.

"Then tell me you won't do it again."

"I won't. I promise. Edward, please?"

"Yes angel?"

"Please?!"

"Is there anything else you want to tell me, Bella?"

"Um..." she clamped her eyes closed as she bucked her hips harder against me. "I love you."

I smiled and pushed inside her, causing us both to moan as I pressed her up against the wall.

She felt tighter than ever, and that was saying something.

Once I was inside, I stayed still, panting against her hot, sexy back. "I love you too."

"Mmm, then keep going."

I gripped her hips with my hands and lifted her up off the ground a few inches, as she kept her upper body pressed against the wall.

She wound her feet around my calves as I thrusted inside her, over and over and over again.

After awhile, she seemed to be losing her grip, so I lowered us down, to where she could be on her hands and knees. She seemed to like this angle better, as she lowered her upper body toward the carpet and pushed her ass up against me.

I gasped, my eyes sealing tight as I pushed harder inside her. She felt incredible.

"Edward, please touch me," she panted as she grabbed one of my hands. She wound it around her body, and placed my fingers where she wanted them the most. I smiled and obliged, rubbing in sync with my thrusts as my left hand slid up her back and massaged her neck.

She let out a sexy moan as she dipped her head, and I watched as her hair stuck to her neck.

"God Bella, you're so tight."

"Ugh, I'm close."

I bit my lip and worked harder against her, feeling my body begin to shake and tremble.

"Oh yes! Don't stop!"

I bared down and glided in and out of her as my index finger placed circles along her.

"Bella, I can't-" I gasped.

"Yes! Right there!"

I pressed my face into her back as I slowed my thrusts. But there was no stopping myself at that moment.

She felt too damn good.

I gasped as my body exploded hard inside her warmth, and shuddered against her.

The rest of my body locked up, and I don't know how I kept my hands moving through my trembles and gasps.

A few seconds later, she reciprocated, shouting my name as she buckled down onto the carpet, me falling on her.

I had to release my hands and plant my palms onto the carpet before I squashed her.

I buried my forehead in the middle of her back, panting as heavily as she was.

Once we calmed down, I rolled off of my knees, and onto my back, beside her lifeless form.

"Mmm," she said as she licked her lips and looked at me, "that felt so good. That was fun."

I nodded, running my hands through my hair as my body remained in ecstacy.

We laid there for a few minutes, until we were both able to move again.

Then she climbed to her feet and extended her hand out to me, which I took with a smile.

She pulled me into the living room and grabbed a throw cover from the side of the couch, before pushing me onto the cushions.

I smiled as she climbed in front of me, and we laid down, cuddling as I threw my arms around her.

It felt good to be naked.

With her.

In the living room under some covers.

The ice against the heat.

I buried my face into her hair, craving more of her scent.

I swear, if she were liquor, I'd be an alcoholic. I was addicted to her.

"Hey baby?" she said, causing me to smile as she said that name again.

"Yes?"

"You didn't mind the game that much, right? I mean, me being the dominant one, while it lasted?"

I snickered. "Of course not."

"Then why did you seem... _mad_, almost?"

"Nah, I was just frustrated. I thought you were really going to leave me like that."

"No! I would never."

"Good. You better not."

"No. I love you too much to punish you that severely."

I grinned and pressed a gentle kiss on her shoulder, causing her to hum and cuddle against me. "I love you so much Bella."

"Mmm, I love you too."

We laid there in silence for a few moments, and I could feel her breathing slow down as she started to doze off.

I closed my eyes, wishing I could share her dream with her.

"Hey Edward?" she replied, her voice scratchy as she forced herself awake.

"Yes, my love?"

"I just wanted to tell you that you could punish me like that at anytime." she replied, with a giggle.

I smiled a devilish grin. "I'll take that into account for later. Now get some rest, Mrs. Cullen."

"Mmm... you too, Mr. Cullen."

* * *

**So there you go! REVIEW!!!!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**I have not given up on this story. There's just a lot going on with me personally, and I'm about to be moving to Florida here and have to be out of this house in just a few days... so I've been distracted. But no worries! If I ever planned to give this up, I'd tell you in an announcement!!**

**Thanks for being so patient with me guys.**

**I have created another Edward/Bella story!! It's entitled "The Ex Factor" and you can find it on my profile. It's very, VERY different from both "A Love With No Limits" and "The Search For Myself". It has a lot of language, angst, drama, etc... RATED M. If you're interested, please check it out and review!! ;) **

**Suggestions/Advice always welcome ;) PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading! **

**Oh and if you have time, check out my other Edward/Bella story "The Search For Myself". **

**. ~A.S.**


	13. Charm

**Chapter 13. Bella takes a hike.**

**... And again PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing that is Twilight or Stephenie Meyer related. [Though I wish I owned RPattz.]

* * *

**Chapter 13. Like A Charm**

**BellaPOV**

I woke up to the sound of a cool breeze and birds chirping outside the window.

Blinking a few times, I readjusted my eyes and looked around the room. No Edward.

Again.

And no note on my pillow.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling loudly, I stretched my arms and sat up, not bothering to cover myself with the thin white sheet. It's not like anyone was going to see me.

"Edward," I called out in my scratchy morning voice. "Are you here?"

No response. No sound of movement.

Groaning, I climbed out of bed and headed toward the bathroom.

I quickly used the potty, took a shower, brushed my teeth, and combed my hair. I half-expected Edward to be back from wherever he was by the time I got out of the bathroom, but he wasn't.

Pursing my lips, I headed into the kitchen, to find a small piece of paper beneath an orange flower.

I shook my head and smiled, picking it up after I smelled the unknown flower.

_Dear Bella,  
I went to hunt briefly. Please don't be upset with me for not waking you up, but I truly felt you deserved to rest and sleep in.  
You also looked very beautiful, it felt like a crime to disturb your dreams.  
I'm thinking of you every step I take until I see your face again.  
Love, Edward.  
ps -  
I took the time to peel you some oranges and bananas, and cut up some apples for you.  
They're waiting in the refrigerator at your convenience._

Chewing my lip, I opened the fridge. And when he said he made a fruit bowl for me, I'm talking about a massive size, _enormous _bowl.

I pulled it out and hugged it, smelling the delicious aroma of freshness. It made me happy, and helped with waking up my senses.

I carried it to the living room and plopped the bowl down in my lap, munching on the assortment as I flipped through the television.

News, news, and more news. Oh, and Regis and Kelly, _like that was what I was interested in_.

Ever since Edward came into my life, I found it hard to stick around on a couch and watch television.

I grew stir-crazy too easily, waiting for the next time I'd get to see him.

Edward was all I filled my thoughts with anymore. And I was completely fine with that.

Regardless of how unhealthy it seemed to the outside world. In my mind, it was perfect. _I mean, how could it not be perfect, since Edward was my air, my reason for breathing?_

It was only about 9:30 in the morning. And the sun shining brightly through the windows confirmed my thoughts that it'd be scorching outside. But it was too nice to be cooped up inside.

I quickly changed into my bikini, some khaki shorts and a green tank-top, and flip flops.

Then I wrote Edward a note, and took off on my hike.

I first roamed the beach, carrying the flip flops as I breezed through the warm clear water. It was like tiny crystals... so beautiful.

After about a mile, I decided to head up a dirt trail, to get a view from a big rock I saw in the distance.

Only falling down a few times was practically a miracle for me, and I gloated when I got to the top.

I made it without breaking my neck. _Good job, Bella._

I stretched my arms out as far as they would go, and threw my head back, absorbing the smell of pine, air, sea salt, and sunshine.

It was lovely being up here.

The ocean seemed to stretch for miles and miles. It was like being in another world... a dream world.

"Oh, this is so beautiful!" I shouted out loud, feeling giddy.

I unsteadily sat down on the rock, and slowly pushed myself forward, until my legs were hanging off the edge. "This is the closest thing to complete freedom as you can get."

"Now, how can you have complete freedom when you're married to me?"

I snapped my neck around quickly, my mouth hanging open.

I knew that voice. That voice belonged to my Edward.

"Hey!" I shouted, trying to turn around without falling off.

Edward, being paranoid, rushed over to me and pulled me up and away from the cliff, "what is it about you and cliffs, Bella? My goodness."

"I missed you!" I said, wrapping my arms around him tightly and ignoring his question, "where did you go?"

"Did you not get my note?" he asked, tucking my hair behind my ears.

"I got it. I was just wanting details. How did your hunt go, did you get enough to eat?"

He chuckled, shaking his head, "I'll never understand how you can talk to me about hunting like it's McDonald's... but yes, I am full."

"Wonderful." I smiled.

His skin felt so cold, and since it was so hot out here in the blazing heated temperatures, he felt extra good.

He buried his nose into the top of my hair, inhaling deeply as his hands massaged my back, "Did you eat your breakfast?"

"I did," I replied, "and it was delicious. Thank you for doing that for me."

"You're welcome, love."

"Do you want to sit with me up here?"

Edward hesitated, wedging his jaw around, "should you sit so close to the cliff?"

"Oh come on," I said, tugging his hand and heading back toward the rock, "I'm not _that _accident-prone."

"Yes you are," he chuckled.

He quickly ran in front of me, so he could help me sit down where he trusted I wouldn't fall and eat fifteen rocks on my way down the stone-hard mountain.

I stretched my arms out, closing my eyes, "It's really going to be miserable when we head back to Forks. This is another world over here."

"I know," he smiled, "but we'll make the best of it."

"It's going to be weird having everyone call me Mrs. Cullen now."

"Well," he grinned, tossing his arm loosely around my waist, "that is your name. May as well get used to it."

"I'm not sure I deserve to wear that name," I replied, unable to hide my insecurities.

Edward sighed, shaking his head and shrugging my statement off, "you deserve nothing less."

Chewing my bottom lip, I turned and smiled at him, "What about you? Do I get to call you Edward Swan then? Does that mean you get my last name too?"

He chuckled, shaking his head, "oh yeah, because that would go so well when I hunt. A swan that attacks mountain lions and eats them for breakfast. A wonderful insight to put upon a job resume."

I nudged him with my elbow, giggling, "I think it'd go perfectly."

"Of course you would. That's why you're you."

"And you're you, too," I claimed.

"And that means, you're mine as well."

"Only yours," I beamed proudly.

"That's right. Only mine."

We sat there for a few hours, talking about our lives and how they've changed.

What we thought when we first met -- I thought he hated me, and he thought I would taste wonderful --, and how lucky we both feel to have the other person.

"Do you think it's going to be weird between my dad and me now?" I asked him. "You know, since I've kind-of abandoned him?"

"You didn't abandon him, Bella, you merely grew up."

"I just... I want him to be happy. I want him to have someone, so he isn't alone."

"Well," Edward said, stroking the back of my hair, "our union in marriage just gained him an entirely new family of support. So he'll never be alone again. He'll always be protected, and we can offer him anything he'd need."

"Charlie's pretty stubborn," I giggled, "he'd never ask for anything if he could help it."

"Well, then he'll have friendship, regardless."

I smiled at him, "you're too good to me. Do you know that?"

"Yes," he teased. "But that's okay. It's what I enjoy."

I smiled, shaking my head. I couldn't think of a response. He was just too perfect for words, but I've told him that enough.

Instead, I kissed him, thrusting myself at him.

He chuckled against my lips, grabbing my hips, "Bella," he spoke between my kisses and laughter, "you're gonna knock yourself off this cliff. Please be more careful."

"I'm sorry," I said, pausing between my next kiss, "but you smell so delicious. I just... couldn't... hold back... any longer."

He kissed me again, shaking his head and smiling against my lips, "what am I going to do with you?"

"Mmm," I said, pulling back to look at his eyes, "kiss me back?"

He smiled, complying to my request. His marble lips were smooth against mine, and were the perfect orange to my apple.

I licked my mouth when we paused so I could get some air, and then pushed between his lips.

I wanted to taste him on my tongue... every last inch of him. I only wanted more and more and more. I was a greedy woman.

"Edward," I gasped, pulling away and tugging on the tips of his hair, "how quickly can we get back to the house?"

"Back?" he asked, furrowing his brows and pulling his face back from my next attempt to smother his lips, "Why are you wanting to go back so quickly?"

"Why do you think?" I panted, kissing him again, "I'm... you know..." I hinted, giving him expressionable eyes.

He chuckled, and then threw his head back in a fit of laughter.

His entire body was shaking, and it made me laugh, even though I knew he was only laughing at _my _expense.

"What?" I giggled. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing," he said, "only you."

"What did I do?"

"You're so... naive. A little, fragile, naive, doll. And I love you for it, but... you're quite humorous."

"What? Because I didn't say... horny?"

He threw his head back, laughing again.

"Because, I can _say _horny," I declared, rounding out my chest, "horny, horny, horny."

"Bella, stop," he chuckled, "it's too much."

"Horny, horny, horny, horny," I said, trying my damndest not to blush and give my cowardly self away. "I'm... _horny_... for you."

His body was shaking so bad, he fell back onto the rocks, throwing his arm over his eyes.

"What?" I giggled, jabbing his ice hard ribs with my tiny finger, "it's true, dammit!"

After a few more minutes, his giggle fit diminished into a tender laugh.

"I'm sorry, love," he said when he noticed my embarrassed face, "I don't mean to make fun at your ex-"

"Yes you did," I pouted, "but it's fine. Whatever. I don't care."

"Sure you don't," he chuckled, sitting back up and climbing to his feet.

He held out his hand for me, which I stubbornly refused.

"Come on Angel," he said, "I promise not to laugh at you again."

"Whatever," I hissed, turning toward the water, "I can say it though. I just want to make that clear."

He fought back more laughter, "I believe you."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. You're horny for me. I get it. Now let's do something about it."

"I don't wanna now," I lied through my teeth, keeping my strong and stubborn posture. "I'm not in the mood."

"Really," he chimed, "because your bikini top is saying other-wise."

I glanced down, noticing my points poking through my bikini and tank top, and covered my chest quickly, "stop spying on me."

"I wasn't," he replied, "but it was very obvious and my eyes merely... trailed there. I couldn't help it."

"Try," I said, fighting back a smile.

_God he always gets to me. It's impossible to be mad at him!_

"All right," he said, heading back toward the rocks to sit beside me, "we'll stay here then."

"No, no," I said, caving in and haggardly climbing to my feet, "I'm over it. I'm ready."

Edward's golden eyes shined into mine, and he gave me his crooked smile, "I thought you might change your mind."

I tried to eye him down. "Of course you did."

"I know you like the back of my hand," he rang.

"I'm sure you do," I said, wiping the dirt from my behind and wakling toward him, "but remember, you only get it if I say so."

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" he teased. "Isn't it always your idea?"

"Oh, like you weren't thinking about it."

"No, I was, about four hours ago when I first joined you here... But you're the one who always brings it up."

"Fine," I said, placing my hands on my hips, and breezing past him, heading toward the trails, "I'm not bringing it up anymore. It's all on you."

He laughed, following behind me.

After a moment of silence, only the sounds of sticks crunching beneath our feet, he replied with, "Isabella, you're a stubborn woman."

"You married me," I responded.

"Yes, I did," he said, and suddenly, his strong, cold hand was on the crook of my elbow, twisting me around to face him, "and I'm very elated that I made that decision."

I tilted my head at him, squinting my eyes, "are you trying to butter me up?"

"Yes," he said, inching closer to me, and shielding my eyes with his tall form from the sun shining through the trees behind him, "...is it working?"

Smiling at him, because I couldn't help it, I turned to mush instantly, "...like a charm."

"Mmm," he hummed, brazing his chilled mouth against my neck, kissing tenderly, "good."

I wrapped my arms around him, curling the tips of his hair around my index fingers.

He sucked on the skin beneath my ear -- careful not to break the skin -- and slid his fingers beneath my shirt, creating an ice cold trail along my back.

I sighed, fluttering my eyes closed.

This man owned me and my soul. There was no doubt about it.

I felt him tugging on my string to the back of my top, and I pulled my face back, looking at him in the eyes, "...here?"

He nodded.

"Like... right here, in the middle of a dirt trail?"

"You won't get too dirty, I promise."

"But what if someone sees us?"

"Only the birds above you, my love," he replied, tugging the strings entirely loose.

I smiled, shaking my head and drowning in his diamond eyes, "Okay... but one thing first."

"What?" he grinned.

Keeping my eyes on him, I fell slowly to my knees, and grabbed ahold of his strings on his trunks.

"What are you... uh... doing?"

I quickly freed him from the entrapments, and looked up at him through my lashes, at his half glistening form through the rays of sunlight shining through the forest, "do you not want me to do it?"

He thought about it for about fifteen seconds, and then nodded his head, "I want you to."

"Good," I said, licking my lips, "because I was going to anyways."

He grinned, watching me as I took him into my mouth.

Then he inhaled deeply through his nose, as I pulled him out and pushed him in further.

He started to bring his hands to my head, but quickly fought against his desires, clenching his fists and clamping them down to his sides.

Not releasing him, I grabbed ahold of his wrists, and placed them on my head_. I don't mind,_ I thought.

Edward tasted so good, so cool between my lips.

I wondered briefly what it must feel like to him... his cold form, thrusting in and out of the heated, wet depths of my mouth and throat...

Because to me, it felt amazing... Sort of like a popsicle... A longer, harder, _tastier _popsicle.

"Mmmm," I moaned, before taking him as far as he could go down my throat. It amazed me, how quickly I learned how to do that... but with Edward, I was always determined.

He hissed, fighting against himself to curse or go rapid in my mouth.

I held onto his hips, keeping him there for a moment.

Then I hummed.

He cursed a loud, "Fffffuck," unable to control himself.

I wanted to smile, but of course I couldn't, so I began to move my head back and forth quicker, giving him my best.

Every slip and every slide of his slick, icey form egged me on more.

I felt my body responding quickly to him... my breasts pointing, the liquid forming between my legs.

And anytime that I looked up to see his pre-orgasmic face... the way his lips were parted, and his lashes battled to open and close.. the way his nostrils opened with every heavy breathing.

He was amazing, even at this angle.

He was perfect to me. Absolutely fucking perfect.

"Fucking perfect," he gasped, as he began to move his hips back and forth, careful not to use strength and hurt me.

_Exactly my thoughts, _I thought, squeezing his hips happily with my fingers.

"Ungh, Bella," he gasped, "c-close."

I nodded, licking him between my lips then gently grazing his length with my teeth. I began to use my hands and my mouth, making sure every inch of him was covered by me.

I sucked harder on the tip, making it my main focus.

I swirled my tongue around the head, licking any juice gladly, before pushing it back in my mouth.

Then I sucked as hard as I could, and he gasped, his head falling back.

He tried to warn me by pushing on my shoulders, but he knew he'd hurt me if he pushed too hard, and since I was resisting at all costs, he gave up and caved in.

His body shuddered quickly.

I felt his liquid shoot inside my mouth, and pushed him as far as he could go down my throat, wanting all of it that he'd give me. It tasted amazing, especially knowing it was his, and because of what I did to him.

I swallowed it all greedily, and then licked him dry with my tongue.

He groaned at the sight of me doing so, and began to brush my fly away strands of hair from my eyes.

"So incredible," he whispered, shakily, as I stood to my feet again.

I bit my bottom lip, smiling at him.

"Come here you," he said, shaking his head. His hands quickly found my breasts, and he began massaging them over the fabric.

I ran my hands up his arms, and then lifted them in the air.

Edward smiled, pulling my shirt off. Since he already had the strings undone, the bikini top easily fell to the ground with it.

I ran my hands down his chest, pushing up and removing his shirt.

He smiled as I tossed it behind me, then pushed his trunks the rest of the way off.

Gripping his hands, I sat down on his shorts and pulled him with me.

He furrowed his brows, concerned for the dirt I was laying in... but I didn't care.

"Please," I whispered, laying back.

"Bella, are you-"

"Please. Just like this."

Taking a breath for luck and releasing it slowly, Edward parted my legs and laid between them.

My hand slid down his marble chest, past his stomach, and to his length, where I caressed it lightly.

He grinned, tucking my hair behind my ears.

I moved him along my slick form, teasing both him and myself, as I smiled up at him.

"Wow," he whispered.

I smiled wider.

Edward's cool hands situated me to where he wanted me, and I bit my lip, pushing the tip of him inside of me.

"Ohhh," he groaned, closing his eyes.

I held my breath and gripped the small of his back, pushing it toward me.

He trembled, restraining himself.

But I was too far gone for him to be so worried. There was no pain today, only pleasure.

I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him to me, until we were all the way connected.

"Mmm," he whispered into my seductive moans, beginning his steady rock.

I arched my back, and bit down on his shoulder, breathing heavily through my nose.

His skilled fingers traveled down my ribs to my hips, and lifted me slightly, for a better angle.

I trembled, throwing my head back. It felt too sensational... to surreal.

"Edward," I closed my eyes, gasping for air. "Don't stop."

Me moving my hips, him moving my hips, _and _moving his hips... all at the same time... _wow_.

When that became too powerful for him, he set me back down, and pushed me with his shoulders, until I was flat on my back.

I ran my fingers through his copper locks, tugging the ends, "more."

He buried his face into my neck as birds flew around us, high in the sky.

"Please, harder."

Exhaling heavily, Edward did as I requested, fulfilling it for both him and myself.

"Ungh," I gasped, clamping my arms tight around his neck.

Anytime he pushed me into the dirt, I gripped him firmer with my hands... his back, his shoulders, his neck, his hair... As long as I had my hands on him, I was happy.

I ran my knees alongside his thighs, and caressed his butt with the back of my calves.

"Bella," he groaned in my ear, his lip trembling against my lobe.

"Almost," I panted, pushing him all the way into me.

"Fuck," he cried, breathing heavier.

"Almost," I reminded him again, yanking on his hair.

He kissed along my cheek, my neck, my shoulder, "Bella, I can't..."

"Don't stop," I begged. _Please, whatever you do, don't stop._

He slid his hand between us, and his index finger found my spot that sent electric shocks through my spine.

"Ungh!" I cried loudly, biting his ear.

His movements became erratic, and his hand would stop, then move, then stop, then move.

I threw my head back and dirt went flying, as I was pushed and pulled into the trail.

"Mmm," he moaned, breathing through his nose.

I snapped my head back up, and bit down hard on his bottom lip.

"Fuck," he gasped, as soon as I released it with a pop.

The boil in my stomach quickly exploded down between my thighs, and up along my spine, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him to me.

My wave hit me hard and fast, and his succumb him not even a second after mine started.

He trembled above me, his hands on my hips, rocking me until I milked him dry.

Then we both crashed down into the dirt path, me finding it hard to breathe, him inhaling my scent greedily.

"Oh," I gasped, running my hands down his sides, "that was so good."

"Mmm," he smiled into my shoulder.

"Now I see why people always want to have sex outside."

He snickered and slowly removed himself off of me, rolling over on his back beside my body, "I think there's, uh, more to that than that, my dear."

"What do you mean?"

"Well..." he rubbed his hand along his chest, "I think that they enjoy the risk of getting caught."

"Yeah..." I agreed, smiling up at the sky., "when we get back to Forks... we should totally do this somewhere where we can risk getting caught."

"And why's that, my love?"

I rolled over on my side, and rested my head on my palm, looking at his dazzling form, "...why not? It could be fun."

He turned his face to me, and parted his lips as his eyes studied mine.

"What?" I giggled.

"Nothing," he grinned. "I agree."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm... as long as I get to pick the place."

I smiled, leaning in and pecking his lips, "You name the spot, and I'll be there. Wherever you are."

He ran his bottom lip along mine, stroking his long fingers into my hair, "I _am _wherever you are, angel."

* * *

**So there you go! REVIEW!!!!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**Thanks for being so patient with me.**

**I think there's only going to be one more chapter of this story... that will be 2 weeks, and that will make up for the three days they didn't have sex in the real "Twilight Saga", fulfilling the 17 days. Plus, there's just so much else I want to write, and I don't want to stray you guys on this when we can have so many other Edward/Bella stories!! Besides... all my stories have lemony fun times... *wink wink***

**If you haven't already, go check out my AH Edward/Bella story!! It's entitled "The Ex Factor" and you can find it on my profile. It's very, VERY different from both "A Love With No Limits" and "The Search For Myself". It has a lot of language, angst, drama, etc... RATED M. If you're interested, please check it out and review!! ;) **

**Suggestions/Advice always welcome ;) PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading! **

**~A.S.**


End file.
